Only In New York
by pekkii
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have worked side by side for the past three years. What happens when they both begin to realize that their bond goes beyond their work. Revised and re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point Of View**

As I was sitting at my desk, staring at the man sitting in the opposite room, I wondered how I even managed to get into this situation. Working for a man I could not tolerate. Edward Cullen was the man every woman wanted and every man wanted to be.

Let me start from the beginning. After completing my law degree from Brown, I managed to land a dream job with Cullen Inc. I owe this job to Emmett Cullen, as we finished our law degrees at the same time. He then told his father, Carlisle Cullen, owner and founder of Cullen Inc, just how excellent I was at what I did. A week later, I got the job.

Three years later, I still worked at Cullen Inc. The only problem was that I spent most of my time running errands for Edward and less time actually being a lawyer. And if I was asked to take on a case, it was usually the easier ones because, as Edward always said, "The men get the harder jobs because they're smarter." I wanted to hit him. But I was grateful for the job and didn't want to lose it. So I put up with his constant bad moods.

"Miss Swan". I looked up and saw that he had a bored expression on his face. That only meant one thing. He was going to ask me to do something. In response, I tried to appear happy to be here working for him. It might make him like me more.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" I asked, trying to make my voice appear as bubbly as possible.

"Could you go to the cart right outside the building and get me a coffee please?" Was this man serious? Could he really not walk outside the building to get himself a coffee? But I knew better than to argue.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Anything else?"

"That will be all." He then swivelled his chair to face the window behind him.

Seeing as I was bored and had nothing else to do than to stare at my computer screen all day, I walked to the end of the corridor to use the elevator. I started pushing the down button multiple times, until I realised that there was an "out of order" sticker taped to it. Damn. Looked like I would have to walk down fifteen flights of stairs in by brand new $900 Christian Louboutin shoes. On my way, I passed the photocopy room and overheard Edward talking to his brother's new secretary, Jessica Stanley.

She was pretty much the Serena van der Woodsen of our New York based office. Nobody really liked her to begin with. Blond, big boobs, perfect hair and nails….. You pretty much get the picture. But I did go shopping with her. All her friends were in retail and I got great discounts.

"Mr. Cullen, I was just wondering what you're doing tonight, 'cause my friends and I are going out and thought that it would be a great idea if you could come with us."

He looked really uncomfortable at the moment and it took everything I had not to burst out laughing. This didn't happen often, but when it did, it was thoroughly entertaining.

"Miss. Stanley, how many times must I tell you that I do not go out with colleagues?"

"OK. Would you come out with me as a friend?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him. I snorted. Like that was going to work.

"I have to go. Nice talking to you Miss. Stanley." And with that, he left the room only to end up bumping into me. This made him made. His nostrils were beginning to flair. He reminded me of a bull. Not the best thing to be thinking when you were about to get scolded.

"Miss Swan. May I ask what you are doing lurking in the shadows when I specifically asked you for a coffee?" I looked up at him with the most innocent expression that I could manage. I prayed that it would work.

"Just as I was taking the stairs to exit the building to buy you a coffee, I stumbled upon a delightful conversation between you and Miss. Stanley. It sounded like a very intriguing conversation so I "lurked" in the shadows to hear the end of it."

He looked at me, nostrils flaring even more wildly, but he didn't reply. No smart, sarcastic reply. He just left. Well two can play at that game….

**Edward's Point Of View**

Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she corrected anyone who tried to call her by her full name.

She started working for me in 2006, after finishing her law degree at Brown. I must say that I am impressed. She went to Brown. But I got into Yale, so I guess we're both quite smart.

What truly bugged me was the fact that she was she smart, but also incredibly gorgeous. If it was up to me, I would have asked her out already. But since I had a rule about dating co-workers, I took the easy was out and was either ignoring her, or being a complete jerk. It seemed to work...

"Mr. Cullen"

I looked up and saw her standing in my doorway, looking gorgeous as usual.

"What can I do for you Miss. Swan?" See? I was being a jerk.

"Here's your coffee that you asked for. I also got you a cookie as an apology for the sarcasm earlier."She got me a cookie? That's a pretty crummy apology. Pun intended.

"That's fine. Just put the coffee on the table and you can leave."

With that she nodded and left the room.

I was this close to asking her out, but once again thought better of it. It was a Friday night. There were plenty of things a single man could do on a Friday night. And a lot of things a single girl could do. Wait? Was she single? Was she doing something tonight? Maybe if...I was pulled out of my reverie by phone that was currently ringing for the past two minutes.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen." my brother mimicked me in a voice that sounded nothing like mine.

"Emmett I'm kind of busy right now, do you mind calling me later if it's not important" I was getting bored of Emmett's little game. He always did this when I was busy with work to start giving me a hard time about Bella.

"Kind of busy doing what Edward? Thinking 'bout Bella?"

I sighed. The best thing to do in this situation was to be as evasive as possible until he got bored. "Yes Emmett. I'm busy thinking about Bella. Now if that's all do you mind letting me work?"

"So you do think about her. I knew it. Dude, why don't you just ask her out already? You like her, she likes you so what's the problem?"

"I don't know Emmett, maybe 'cause I don't approve of dating my colleagues."

He was silent for a minute before he whispered "Hey man. Gotta go. Dad's coming into my office now."

He hung up. Thank God. He always did that whenever he had the free time, which was pretty much all the time. And whenever I had free time, my thoughts wondered over to Bella. This was bad. I had to keep repeating "I will not let Bella Swan get to me" until it actually stuck.

Thank god I got an email. Something to take my mind off Bella. That was until I saw her get up from her chair and leave the office wearing those shoes that seemed to make her legs go on for miles. I groaned. This was not helping...I blame the shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point Of View**

6 o'clock. Time to go home. And just in time too. My friends Alice Brandon, Fashion Designer extraordinaire, and Rosalie Hale, Victoria's Secret model, were all going out to the hottest new club 21. I just recently found out that Rosalie had found a new man two weeks after breaking up with her last boyfriend. We were going to meet him tonight. All I know about him is that he is some type of millionaire. Alice was still "searching" for the perfect man, while I was doomed to spend the rest of my life being single.

But there was one man in my life that I found quite intriguing. And by intriguing, I meant extremely good looking. That man was Edward Cullen.

I don't mean to sound like a lovesick teen, but he never really takes notice of me unless he needs to boss me around.

Even putting on my sexy-but still appropriate for work- dresses and gorgeous heels don't seem to make a difference. No that I try hard or anything. But my dressing up has caused someone to take notice of me.

James. I'm not sure that he even has a last name. He is just known as James.

I looked around the office only to see that it was relatively empty. With the exception of Edward that is. But then again, he was notoriously known for staying at the office till late. Now that's commitment.

Walking down to the elevator, I saw that it was now fixed. Yay! No more stairs. As I pressed the button to go down, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around and who else would it be but Edward.

"What are you doing here? Making sure I get into the elevator safely?" I turned back around and prayed that the elevator would come soon.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing here." He was being sarcastic. As per usual...

"What exactly is going to happen to me if I walk two meters from my office to the elevator?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, my dear, a lot of things could happen to a beautiful, young girl like you. I'm just here to protect you." Now would be a good time to mention that at the slightest hint of a complement, I blush. It was one of the things I disliked about myself.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. Is that I blush I detect staining your cheeks. My, my, she does show emotion."

I glared. I must admit that it was hard. It would have been easier to ogle.

"I'm sorry that not all of us can be as cool, calm, and collected as you are Mr. Cullen." He simply laughed at me.

"I must say Miss. Swan, you are something else."

When the elevator doors finally opened to the parking garage, being the gentleman I hear he was, let me go out first.

"Thanks. Didn't know you had it in you." He smirked.

"So Bella. Have any plans for tonight?"

Why was he being so polite now? And why the interest in my plans after work? Did he want to come out with me? Did he want to "randomly" show up at the place where he knew I would be? Then I realized that I was probably overanalysing things like girls tend to do.

He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello. Bella. You still with me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I was just trying to remember something. What were you saying?"

He smirked again. What was it with him and his smirks? But I had to admit that his smirks were quite sexy. Why does my mind always wonder when he starts talking to me?

Oh yeah. He's gorgeous.

"I asked whether you have plans tonight" as he was talking, he started unconsciously started leaning towards me. Oh god, he's about to kiss me.

Just as he was closing the distance between us, his phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I have to take this. See you tomorrow." The elevator door opened and he walked to his car, leaving me a jumbled incoherent mess.

**Edward's Point Of View**

What was that? I'm constantly reminding myself that I work with Bella and that's it, and here I am almost kissing her. This needs to stop. And I know just that person that will help. Emmett Cullen.

"Hey man. What's up?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey are you doing something tonight?" I was silently praying that he was.

"Yeah. But why the sudden interest in going out?"

"Um… well I haven't been out in ages and I thought that it would be fun" I lied. I didn't want to have to tell him that I needed to go out to find a girl to take my mind off Bella.

"OK. Well, we're all going out to 21." I don't think that he believed my excuse, but he let it go.

"What time?"

"Around 9."

"OK. See you then." Now that I mad plans, that would have to take my mind of Bella Swan. Right?

When I got home, I quickly ordered Chinese food. Since it was arriving in 15 minutes, I decided to shower and get ready.

After the shower, I stood in front of my closet deciding on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a dishevelled mess. I ran my fingers through it hoping to tame it, but it only made things worse.

When I finished dinner, I headed out. On the way to 21, I got to thinking about how tonight should be fun. I haven't been out with the boys in months.

It was going to be me, my brother and my friend Jasper Whitlock. He was the main reason we were going out tonight. He wanted us to meet his new girlfriend. All we knew about her was that she was a designer and that they had been going out for about two months. I'm surprised that he made it past a week.

Pulling up into the valet parking, I spotted a girl that looked like Bella. I thought it best to ignore it. It probably wasn't her anyway. Just my subconscious reminding me just how much I wanted her.

I spotted Emmett as soon as I stepped foot into the bar. He was kinda hard to miss. What with his height and burly physique. I walked up to him and saw that he was otherwise occupied with a tall, leggy, blonde who could most likely pass for a model. I decided to leave them alone and try to find Jasper.

When I did find him, he was sitting at the bar with a small woman who kind of resembled a pixie. I walked to them and put a hand on jasper's shoulder.

"Hey man. Is this the girl I've heard so much about?" He turned around and looked genuinely surprised to see me.

"Hey Edward. Man I haven't seen you in ages. What's up?" He stood up and man-hugged me.

"Not much, not much. So are you going to introduce us?"

He turned back to the girl. "Oh, yeah. Edward, meet Alice Brandon. Baby, this is Edward Cullen."

She stood up off the stool. Se was only about five feet tall.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. When she shook it back, I was surprised at how strong she was for someone so small.

"Please. Pleasures all mine. I've heard so much about you. Like the fact that you're single." I glared at Jasper.

"Really? Did Jasper happen to mention that?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yeah he did actually. Is that a problem Edward?" How she even managed to make that sound like a threat, I had no idea.

"Not at all. I'm just going to go over there", I said pointing to noting in particular.

I walked to the other side of the bar, and ordered a Jack and Coke. I sat down on one of the stools and surveyed the crowd.

All I saw were girls that all looked the same. Except of a particular brunette sitting on the other side of the bar.

Bella….


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was really looking forward to going to 21. I heard from both Alice and Rosalie that it was the hottest place to be seen.

Seeing as how Alice left me as soon as we walked into 21 to try to find Jasper and Rosalie found her next "victim" I was left alone with nothing to do but go to the bar.

I wasn't a very big drinker, but tonight I had no intention of standing alone and without a drink at a club where everyone seemed to be coupled up. So with that in mind, I ordered a martini.

Feeling very Carrie-esque, I hopped on a bar stool and started people watching. And while I was people watching, I spotted….. Edward? I was trying to remember whether or not he said that he had plans for tonight during our brief conversation in the parking lot, but nothing came to mind.

I was contemplating whether or not to walk up and start a conversation with him, but then thought better of it. I would let him come to me. No need to look so desperate and needy.

As I was turning the stool back towards the bar, I thought I saw Edward sneak a peak at me. But it was probably just my over reactive imagination. I was just about to take the first sip of my martini, when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned around expecting Edward, instead I saw James.

"Hi. How are you?" James asked while leering at me.

I was already starting to feel uncomfortable around him, and he only spoke four words to me. James always seemed to be lurking in the shadows and ogling me in the most obvious manner. I was looking around for Edward, hoping that he would save me, but I could not find him among the crowd.

"Good", I replied, hoping that this would end the conversation.

"Have you come alone?"

"Um, no I didn't. I came with friends", I said this while actually trying to locate Alice or Rose.

"And they left you alone? Not very good friends in my opinion." He said while trying to put his hands lower.

"Well, my friends will be back. They just went outside for a sec. They'll be back soon."

"Really?" He asked, not really believing me.

"Yup", I said while still trying to find Alice.

James started saying something else, but I stopped listening. I was trying to find a way out of this situation. Just as I was about to use the "I have to go to the bathroom" excuse, Edward walked up next to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey baby. Sorry I took so long." to emphasize his point, he kissed me on the cheek. He turned to look at James.

He turned to look at James. "Hey. You're James right?"

"Yeah I am. So you and Bella are going out now? I had no idea."

"Yeah we are" while Edward was saying this, he wrapped his arms tighter around my body.

"OK then. I'll just be leaving you two."

Edward simply smirked as James walked away. And when he was out of sight, Edward let his arms fall from around me. I already missed the feeling of his arms around me.

"Thanks for that. James was starting to freak me out." I shuddered.

"That's ok. Although I must say that you certainly know how to attract the bad guys."

I glared at him.

"You couldn't just say "that's ok and leave? Why do you always have to be such a smart ass?" I turned back towards the bar. He just tuned with me and sat next to me.

"So you want me to leave" he raised his eyebrow quizzically in anticipation for my response.

"Um, not please don't. I'm afraid that James will be back and he'll hurt me", I said sarcastically, but seriously hoping that he wouldn't leave.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked pointing to my half empty glass.

"Um, I kinda said that I wouldn't drink a lot 'cause I have to drive home."

"How about this. I'll buy you another drink, and then I promise to drive you home in your car. Is that ok?" I didn't really have much time to answer as he was motioning to the bartender.

When I had the chance to think about this for a second, I found a complication.

"And who will take your car home?"

He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Emmett can do it."

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Cullen?"

He laughed.

"No I'm not. I'm not like that. So what are you drinking?"

"Martini" I replied, bringing the glass to my lips.

**Edward's Point Of View**

When I saw Bella sitting at the bar alone, I thought about walking up to her and starting a conversation. Then James walked up to her. I always knew that James had a thing for her and felt like I should save her, but things looked fine. I was trying to find Emmett to tell him I was leaving, when I glanced back at Bella and saw that things were obviously turning uncomfortable. I intervened.

Walking up to Bella I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and that pretty much scared James away. It got me thinking about how it would feel to actually have Bella as my own. Until I remembered that she wasn't a possession.

After buying her another drink and offering to take her home, we fell into easy conversation.

After Bella finished her second martini, I asked her to stay at the bar while I told Emmett that I was going home. When I mentioned that I would be taking Bella home he gave me a hug.

"My brother finally grew a pair. I'm so proud." he said while wiping a mock tear from his eye.

I smacked him across the head, earning a giggle form the blonde statuesque woman sitting behind him. When she realized that I took notice of her, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale."

I shook her hand.

"Edward Cullen. Emmett's brother.

"Oh, you're Bella's boss. Pleasure to meet you. And you say that you're taking her home?" What was everyone's problem? Was I not allowed to help Bella out when she needed it?

"Yeah, I am. Just making sure she gets home safe."

"Make sure you do", she said, throwing me a little wink.

I glared at Emmett again. Trust him to give a girl he just met my life story. Not his.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Night Emmett."

I walked up to Bella who remained at the bar, and paid for her drink. She wouldn't let me, but I promised that the next time we go out together, I would let her pay. While I was waiting for the cheque, I asked her about how she knew Rosalie.

"Oh. Well Alice had tickets to a Victoria's Secret show and backstage passes, so that's kind of how we both met her. She was probably the only model who looked somewhat harmless, and we've been friends ever since."

"Wait. Did you say Alice?" How did all these girls know each other?

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"Because I just met her. She's dating one of my friends. Jasper." Now it all made sense.

"Well, I'd love to meet him, but it's getting kinda late, and I kinda want to go home." She picked up her phone to check the time.

"Sure. Let's go. Lead the way." I helped her down from the barstool and walked with her to her car which happened to be a shiny, black Mercedes. I raised my eyebrow questionably.

"Nice car." Wow. I had no idea that she was this well off. I mean, I knew she wasn't poor, but I didn't think of her as the Mercedes type.

"Thanks. My parents got it for me as a farewell gesture."

"Farewell gesture?" For what? I never got a Mercedes as my farewell gesture.

"Yeah. I wasn't born here. I moved here from Forks. Before you ask, it's a small town in Washington."

"Oh. So you're a small town girl. How cute." I could just picture her in the woods like Little Red Riding Hood, off to visit her Grandmother.

She handed over her keys, and I opened the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks." she said, the blush creeping onto her cheeks again. I had a feeling that her previous boyfriends didn't even hold doors open for her.

"Where do you live?" She gave me her address and we were on our way. The entire ride home, the car was filled with constant chatter ranking from work to the random. The drive was about 45 minutes, but it seemed to fly by.

She lived in an apartment complex. Something else I discovered about her. Pulling up into the parking lot, I got out of the car, and opened the door for her once again.

"Well tonight was fun" she said while getting out of the car.

"Yup. It sure was."

"So I'll see you Monday?" she asked nervously. Why? I did not know.

"I guess so."

"So? Goodnight?"

If I didn't do it now, I was probably never going to do it again. I leaned forward and cupped her cheek. We were nose to nose when my phone rang.

I let go or her, wished her a goodnight and answered my phone two minutes too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point Of View**

It almost happened again. Twice in one day.

There was so much unresolved tension between us; I wasn't sure how I would face him on Monday.

Once I got into my apartment, I went through my nightly routine before going to sleep. When I completed each individual task, I tried to go to sleep but my brain would not shut off. All that was running through my head was "Edward, Edward, Edward."

I decided to get out of bed and try reading. I selected one of my books that I knew would send me to sleep. I chose George Orwell's 1984. It was given to me by my friend Jacob as a birthday gift. It was a joke because he knew how much I hated that book.

Halfway through chapter three, I think I may have drifted off, but for the rest of the night it seemed that I was going in and out of consciousness.

When I was finally able to get myself into a deep sleep, my phone buzzed, reminding me that I have to get up and exercise. My daily exercise was composed of running around Central Park. I got up and made myself a breakfast of yoghurt and fresh fruit. After breakfast, I got dressed and grabbed my Ipod before leaving the house.

Halfway through my run, I saw Edward running towards me. I didn't know whether to run the other way, or keep running forward. As I turned to run the other way, I heard Edward call out my name. I turned slowly and Edward was standing in front of me.

"Bella! Hey. What are you doing up so early?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question.

"Running obviously." I decided to play stupid, and asked him what he was doing out so early.

He rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of me and in a perfect imitation of my voice that I used to answer his question.

"Running obviously."

"You're funny" I said sarcastically.

"Hey which way are you running? I'll run with you."

"Who says that I want to run with you? And I thought that you don't do thinks with you colleagues. "

"Who says you don't? And for you, I'll make an exception."

I looked up at him and tried to imitate one of is smirks. I nodded. I mean, how could I say no to him, looking so cute in his singlet and running shorts. And his arms...I think I may have started drooling.

"Which way is home?"

"That way," I said, pointing to the way we came in.

As we ran towards my house, we once again kept up constant banter.

Once I arrived home, I asked Edward in.

"I can only say for while. I promised Emmett that I would help him with something."

"That's fine. Can I get you anything? Water, beer, or juice?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Beer? Seriously? You like beer?" When I turned to glare at him, he was already comfortably seated on one of my bar stools.

"Yes I like beer. Is that a problem?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No problem. I just didn't take you for a girl who liked beer. I took you for more of a cosmopolitan type girl."

"Well sorry to disappoint. So do you want a drink or not?"

"Sure. I'll just have juice." He shrugged while flipping through a copy of Vogue.

As I pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge, Edward's phone began to ring.

"Yeah? Yes. Yeah. Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Have to go?" I asked, somewhat disappointed that he would have to leave.

"Yeah, Emmett's waiting for me."

"Oh. Ok." So I guess we wouldn't be sharing breakfast together.

I walked him to the door where he said goodbye. He hugged me awkwardly and ran off.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Emmett was sitting in front of his house, waiting for me to come and help him set up his home theatre system.

"Dude, where were you?"

"I was jogging and ran into Bella." I answered. I was starting to get puffed out. I ran from Bella's house to Emmett's house. I was surprised at how close to each other they lived.

"Ran into Bella eh?"

"Yes Emmett, I ran into Bella. We ended up back at her place for juice." I only realised then that I should probably stop talking.

"Juice eh?" Emmett asked while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop saying that. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen."

"Man, come on, you want her, she wants you. Why not get together already?"

I was get bored of Emmett convincing me to ask Bella out that I suggested that we go inside and start work on the home theatre system.

Halfway though setting it up Emmett mentioned Bella again.

"You already know that I don't date people I work with" I said while trying to hold the speakers upright.

"Why not?"

"Because Emmett, when the relationship ends you still see each other day after day at work and things can get really awkward" My arms were really starting to ache. I was scared that I was going to drop the thing. Then I would get yelled at.

"I understand that, but why not make an exception for her. I am 102% positive that things will turn out well."

I was seriously starting to think about asking Bella. Emmett knew me to well as the next thing that came out of his mouth was "Just think about it."

Two and a half hours later, we were done, and sitting in his large kitchen drinking beer. He told me all about his night at 21 with Rosalie, and how he thought that she might be "the one".

I was happy for my brother. I was, really. But I couldn't help but be jealous. How is it that everyone has someone, and I don't. I'm probably going to die alone.

It was getting late, so I decide to go home. Emmett kept convincing me to come out with him, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, but I didn't want to become a fifth wheel. But if Rosalie and Alice were going out, surely Bella would go with them.

"Where are we going tonight?" I tried not to sound too eager to find out where they were going, so I didn't look desperate to see Bella.

"Back to 21. The girls love that place."

"Do you know if Bella is coming?" I officially sound desperate.

"Don't know. Do you want me to ask Rose to convince Bella to come out with us?" God bless him. He wanted to help me.

"Could you do that?"

"You've had my back, I've got yours." He hugged me awkwardly.

"Thanks."

Once the entire thing was assembled, I called a taxi to take me back home, silently praying that Bella would join us tonight.

Just as I was putting on a shirt, my phone started ringing. It read Emmett.

"She's in."

"What?" I was half in my shirt and my arm was caught in a sleeve.

"She's coming to 21 with us. We're all meeting at around 9."

"Ok. See you there." I finished getting ready and practically ran out the door, once again very eager to see and talk to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Why?" I was so over this conversation. If I didn't want to go, why was she forcing me?

"Cause Edward will be there and Emmett said that he really wants to see you."

"But it's Saturday, and I have work that's due on Monday." I just didn't feel like getting dressed up and going out. I wanted to stay in and watch a movie.

"Bells, I love you. And cause I do, I don't want to leave you home alone on a Saturday night. Come out, say hi to a few people, maybe have a drink, then go home. That's all I ask." She was giving me her signature pout that always managed to get her what she wanted.

"Rose, I really can't. You, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper will just have to go out and have fun without me. And the pout stopped having the same affect on me two years ago!" I yelled out after her. Usually after a discussion like this, Rosalie would pout some more knowing that I would eventually give in. Instead, the biggest smile spread across her face.

"I know that face. You are up to no good. Whatever idea is starting to form in that little head of yours, stop it now."

"Me? Up to no good? Honey, you obviously don't know me very well." She giggled and slapped me playfully on the arm.

"Rose, you can't lie to me. And if you truly love me, please don't do whatever it is that you're going to do."

"Fine", she huffed, and went off to her room to get ready for her night out.

An hour and a half later, Rose emerged looking extraordinarily beautiful. Alice came out three minutes later, looking equally, if not more, stunning than Rose. Not that I would EVER tell Rose that.

"Wow. You girls look beautiful." Now I felt bad. They were looking all glamorous while I was in sweats planning to consume an entire tub of ice-cream.

"Thanks. Well, have a good night working wile Alice and I go out and have fun." They each came over and gave me a hug.

"Bye girls. Have fun. And be safe!"

Half an hour must have passed since I started work, when my stomach began rumbling, reminding me that I need food. I walked into the kitchen and ordered Chinese food. The food should be finished in 15 minutes. If only.

To pass the time, I decided to watch an episode of "The Hills", even though I thought that Lauren Conrad was the most annoying person ever. Half way through the episode, there was a knock at the door. I was pretty sure that it wasn't the Chinese food cause when they say 15 minutes they usually mean half an hour, and was a little unsure of whether or not to answer it.

Curiosity finally got the best of me. I got up and looked through the peephole, and was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Hi! What are you doing here? Rosalie said that you would be at 21."

"Well, I decided to skip on the plan, and go to the local Chinese takeout to get food. That was around the time you called to order, and being the gentleman that I am, I picked up and paid for your order, bought Champagne, and rented your favourite movie. That said, can I come in?"

He paid for my food? Rented my favourite movie? But how did he know that I was going to order Chinese and how…..

Rosalie.

"Did Rosalie have something to do with this?"

He laughed. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

"What gave it away?"

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm. Maybe the fact that I never told you my favourite movie, the fact that you came all the way down here to order Chinese food form "your" local Chinese takeout, and the fact that you managed to track down my favourite Champaign, which I never mentioned before."

"Well now that we have established that Rosalie set this up, can I come in?" He asked holding the bags and the movie.

"Sure."

He looked around the apartment for a few seconds. "Where should I put everything?"

"Come with me into the kitchen. Put everything on the table, plates are in the first top cupboard, wine glasses are in the next cupboard, and cutlery is in the top drawer to your right. I'll go set up the movie."

"Sure thing."

I went into the living room to try to tidy up. It truly was a mess. It was cluttered with Rosalie's magazines, Alice' fabric swatches, and my many random books. When it was acceptably clean, I walked back into the kitchen only to find the food plated, the glasses filled, and he even found I desert I kept hidden in the back of the fridge. For emergencies.

"Um. Wow. But what is all of this?" Was this a date of sorts?

"This, my dear, is me keeping you company on a Saturday night, while the rest of Manhattan is out partying like every 23 year old is supposed to." Oh. Well this could still be fun.

"Well thanks. If you hadn't come, I would have been in my room doing work and eating takeout out of the carton, instead of kicking back and watching a movie. And by the way, if the work ends up being late, it's your fault."

He laughed. Wow. He found me funny. That's a first.

"My pleasure. So do mind telling me why your favourite movie is Sex and the City?"

"Its not. My favourite is "The Notebook". Rose lied cause she liked embarrassing me and knows I'll blush during the sex scenes." I was suddenly really interested in a suspicious looking stain on my carpet. Anything to avoid the look he was giving me.

"Well then, we have to watch it."

We both walked to the couch to get comfortable. He sat on one end of the sofa, and I sat on the other.

"You know, I don't bite."

"I like my space", I lied. If I ended up sitting next to him, I can only imagine what I'd end up doing.

He was the one that ended up scooting closer to me. He was so close, I could smell him. He smelled of clean clothes, cologne, and something else that was distinctly Edward.

Halfway through the movie, I started feeling sleepy, and ended up resting my head on Edward's shoulder. I guess that he must have started feeling sleepy too as he rested his head on mine.

I think the movie may have finished as Edward reached over to the coffee table to the remote, to turn the TV off. He resumed his position, and together, we fell asleep.

**Edward's Pont of View**

I woke up in an unfamiliar house. it took a minute to realize that I ended up sleeping at Bella's. On her couch. With her conveniently asleep on top of me. Not wanting to wake her up just yet, I stayed still. I think I may have gone back to sleep, when I felt Bella move.

I smiled down at her. "Good morning."

She looked surprised to see me.

"Morning", she said while trying to climb off of me. Her attempts were futile, so I took hold of her waist, and helped her down. She started blushing, and to distract me from that fact, she started busying herself with taking the movie out.

"What time is it?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at the clock on her wall.

"Just after 7. Do you want to stay for breakfast? Rose and Alice don't usually wake up till 3 in the afternoon so you're safe to stay and eat."

"Would you mind? I am kinda hungry." Just then, my stomach decided to rumble.

"No problem. What do you want? I've got eggs, bacon, I can make a fruit salad, and French toast. Sound good?"

"Yeah it does. But you don't have to go to all that trouble for me."

"Oh no trouble at all. I love cooking for people. Oh, and if you want juice or anything, it's in the fridge." Wow. This was the first time since living with my parents that I had a home cooked breakfast. I just hope that she wasn't going to all this trouble for me.

She looked so adorable when she was cooking. She looked comfortable and confident, as opposed to her usual shy self.

I hadn't realized that I was staring until she cleared her throat.

"Breakfast is ready."

We sat at the kitchen island in silence, both of us concentrating on the food in front of us.

She broke the silence first.

"Thanks for last night. It was fun getting to know you in a more casual setting."

"Same here. Bella, I was wondering….." I was cut off by her phone ringing. Damn. Why is it always the phones?

"Sorry. I have to take this. Excuse me."

I was just about to ask her out and there had to be an interruption. Then again, it was probably fates way of telling me that it was a bad idea. So I stuck to my initial plan. To continue to work with her on a platonic level.

"Sorry. That was Alice. She says she's coming home form Jasper's, and she's picking up crepes."

"Well, since Alice is on her way home, I presume that I should be going. I know you don't want an inquisition as to why I'm here so early in the morning."

"Yeah. I really don't want that." she said with a nervous chuckle.

She walked me to the door, and in an act of complete stupidity, I kissed her. I pulled back wanting to gauge her reaction, and she just looked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I should…" but was cut off when she started kissing me back with as much as her little body could muster.

I was most likely getting carried away, but I picked her up, which resulted in her wrapping her legs around my waist, and pushed her against the wall. I was instantly rewarded with a noise that sounded like a half moan, half sigh, and took that as incentive to continue.

I moved from her mouth, to her neck, and once again made her sigh. Just as I was moving lower, someone burst trough to door.

"OH MY GOD!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of view**

I was getting so caught up in the deliciousness that was Edward that I didn't even hear Alice come in. The only way she made her presence known was by yelling out "OH MY GOD!"

We reluctantly pulled away from each other. Edward put me back on the floor, and I turned to glare at Alice. Edward looked half embarrassed, half annoyed, and I was just plain annoyed. I was finally able to get what I wanted, and she had to take that away from me. She was still standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, possibly waiting for an explanation, while I was still waiting for mine. What was she doing home so early?

She finally broke the awkward silence. "Oh please. Don't stop on my account. I was actually enjoying the free peep show."

"Good to see you too Alice." I sighed.

"Who said that's its good to see you? Bella? Mind explaining this?" I felt all eyes on me (well truthfully only two pairs of eyes, but I hate the attention) and tried to come up with a semi-plausible answer as fast as possible.

"Oh. Um…. Edward was just here for breakfast. So…"

"Uh-huh. Is that why he is wearing the same clothes from last night?" Damn she was perceptive.

"Alice, this has been a pleasure, but I really do have to go. See you tomorrow Bella." He walked back to the couch to retrieve his jacket, hugged me and then left.

As soon as I shut the door behind him left, Alice started grilling me as expected.

"So what was the real reason for Edward sleeping over?" She asked, jumping up and down excitedly. I was mentally wondering what would happen if I told her the truth. But I also knew that I could never lie to her, because I loved her and also because I was a horrible liar.

"Rose invited him over on my account for dinner and a movie. We were sitting on the couch together, when I started falling asleep. When the movie finished, he was sleepy too, so he stayed the night so he wouldn't die on the roads due to fatigue." She opened her mouth, but I stopped her, knowing what she was going to ask me. "Before you ask, nothing happened."

"Ok. So do you like him?"

Out of all the possible questions she could have thrown at me that was not the first one that came to mind.

"Does it matter if I do? We work together Alice. And he never dates people he works with. It would never work either. And can you imagine what would happen if we were to break up? I'd have to find another job, and it's…."

"Bella. Bella, just breathe."

"Right. Sorry." I took a deep breath in to calm down.

"Hey. No need to apologize to me. Anyhow, we'll talk later. Lucky for you, I'm tired. There better be breakfast when I wake up. And this conversation is not over!"

I laughed. "Goodnight Alice."

I was silently thanking god that Alice wasn't in the mood to ask me any further questions. But the one question she did ask me kept running through my head. "Do you like him?"

Did I? We've only hung out two times in total. Not nearly enough time for people to start liking each other. It wasn't even enough time for two people to get to know each other properly. To get my mind off the situation at hand, I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Alone. Sigh.

When breakfast was done, I stood by the sink, washing the dishes. I knew that as soon as Alice woke up, she would bombard me with even more questions about last night. I wanted to avoid said questions at all costs, so I did something I don't do very often. Shop.

I ran upstairs as quietly as I could, trying my hardest to not wake Alice up, and changed into a pair of True Religion jeans that Alice got me for my birthday last year, my favourite blue sweater, and my white cashmere scarf, paired with ankle boots. My hair was still a mess, and since I couldn't be bothered washing it, I threw it up into a messy bun. Sticking to the whole "casual" theme, I decided to forego my contact lenses, and wear my glasses instead.

I glanced in the mirror, and smiled at my reflection. I must admit I looked pretty good.

I was soon on my way to my favourite place in New York.

Bergdorf Goodman.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Sleeping over at Bella's was probably not the best idea. Getting caught making out with Bella like a teenager was also probably another bad idea.

But why did it feel so right holding her? I needed to stop this train of thought now. I could, no I WOULD get though the entire day without seeing and/or thinking of her.

Easier said than done.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I neglected to hear the doorbell ring.

"In the kitchen", I yelled back. I was really not in the mood for visitors right now, so whoever this was; I would get rid of them quickly.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" Rosalie of all people walked into my kitchen. She was the last person I would have ever expected to walk through the door.

'Hi Rosalie. What are you doing here?"

"Um, Bella asked me to give you something." She said holding something out towards me.

"Why didn't Bella…" So much for not seeing or thinking about her.

"She claims that she's busy. Of course, I know her better than anyone else, and the real reason she's not here is because she's embarrassed of what happened between you guys last night."

"So you heard about…." I motioned with my hands, trying my hardest not to relive those memories.

"Yes I did. And I must say that I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to see the action first hand."

I sighed. Alice must have told everyone by now.

"Well, you didn't miss much. Alice interrupted us before anything really happened. Anyway, what did Bella wan to give me?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not in that sense Rosalie. What's in your hands?" Was her head constantly in the gutter? She was the female version of Emmett. No wonder they got along so well.

"Oh. It's the breakfast she made this morning. She felt bad knowing that you went without proper food."

I stood up and took the dish out of hand "Thanks. I mean, thank Bella from me for breakfast, and last night."

"Will do. And Edward. Just ask her out already. It would put everyone at ease."

"Bye Rosalie", I said while attempting to push her out the door.

"I'm just saying! Ok, ok, I'm going. Bye."

I walked back into the kitchen and pulled the foil off the plate. I was greeted with the most delicious looking food. I would enjoy this. And I really did. The food was amazing.

I would have to think of a way to thank her.

A date maybe?

Actually, that would be a bad idea.

Since I had nothing else to do today, other than to torment myself with images of last night, I decided to go to Borders to spend a whole day reading there. Yes. Inside every great man beats the heart of a nerd.

As I walked back into my room, I saw my phone light up, indicating a new voicemail. I picked it up and listened to it. It was from Jessica reminding me about an upcoming charity event. This meant that instead of going to Border's I would have to go and buy a new suit because, according to my mom, it would be unsightly for me to wear the same suit twice. Luckily, I knew all the right people and had someone at Bergdorf's who would always put aside a suit for me if need be. I called Aro, mentioned that I needed a suit, and told me to come pick it up in 15 minutes.

Changing into what constituted as my "casual weekend wear" I drove down to Bergdorf's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point Of View**

Few things in life could make me happy. And the list goes something like chocolates, lingerie, new clothes, the brand new, limited edition Chanel bag (which is still on my birthday wish list. Damn you Alice!), and last but not least, shoes. Lots and lots of shoes.

So imagine my complete and utter joy at the realization that the brand new Christian Louboutin "Meree" heels have just came out. I raced over to where the sales woman was unpacking them and picked out my size. I knew, then and there, that I just had to have them. I examined the price tag. $850. Well…. we all deserve to splurge every once in a while and deliberated whether or not to purchase these gorgeous shoes. They would be an investment. I would wear them with everything. They would go with every outfit I own. I WILL buy them. (I love shoes, so sue me.)

Content with my new purchases (shoes, my new purse, new lingerie…..ect, ect, ect) I walked out of the store and into Edward. As in every clichéd movie known to man, as soon as I bumped into him, my bag with the lingerie fell off my arm and onto the floor. And, predictably, he bent down to help me pick them up without realizing what he was helping me pick up. Great.

As soon as he realized what he was actually helping me pick up, he smirked at me.

"I believe this is yours." He said, holding up one of my garter belts.

I snatched it out of his hands, and put it back in the bag.

"Thanks, but I could have managed to pick them up on my own."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just being polite. Nice choice of colour by the way. I can only imagine how extraordinarily beautiful they would look on you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll just be leaving."

He grabbed my arm before I turned.

"Wait."

I slowly turned, wondering just what this man would want from me.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

"Help you with what exactly?" I just really wanted to leave to go get something to eat.

"Come with me to pick up my suit. Tell me what how you think it looks on me. It would be nice to have a woman's perspective on my choice of attire." I know I should have said no, but how could I possibly deny this man the pleasure of my company.

"Sure I'll help you. On one condition."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What is that one condition?"

"You have to take me as your date.

He started to look kind of nervous and uncomfortable. Why couldn't he just give me a straight answer?

"Well, I already….." I felt shattered. I really wanted to go to one of the fancy staff functions. I had a whole outfit planned for the night.

"I understand. You don't want me there. It's fine."

"Bella, I never said that I didn't want you there, it's just that somebody already invited me to go with them."

"That's ok Edward. You don't have to explain yourself to me." And who was this mystery woman who was going with him?

Before he had a chance to say anything else, I walked away.

And I had absolutely no idea why I was suddenly so jealous of some girl I've never met before.

**Edward's Point Of View **

I really would have liked to take Bella with me, but my Dad had already set me up with a date. Heidi.

Heidi was my high school sweetheart. And when my father happened to mention that Heidi was now living in New York, he thought it best that I take her to the event to be welcoming.

I'm all for being welcoming, but taking an ex-girlfriend anywhere is bad news.

And I felt equally bad that I couldn't take Bella instead of Heidi, and then felt even worse after Bella's reaction to the news. I would have to find some way of making it up to her…..

Walking into the men's department, I was automatically greeted by Aro.

"Hey man. Here to pick up your suit?"

I rolled my eyes at his question.

"You know I am, so do you mind getting it now? I'm kinda in a rush."

"Sure. No problem."

Ten minutes later, my suit was paid for, and was making my way out, when I spotted a box of chocolates. Don't girls usually love chocolates? And roses? But if I bought them for Bella, would she think they were incredibly cheesy, and sweet, or would she throw them back in my face? Only one way to find out.

I picked out the best box of chocolates they had, and went down to a nearby florist to buy her a tastefully, understated bouquet of flowers.

What would happen if I personally deliver the gifts to her house? As her employer, I would know her personal details without it looking stalker-esque?

I was walking back to my car, when my phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, I ignored it. It was Emmett. I really didn't feel like dealing with him now. But two seconds later, the ever persistent Emmett called again.

"What is it?" I growled into the phone.

"Hello to you too."

"Is this important? I'm kind of busy right now." I was trying to unlock my car while holding my suit, Bella's flowers and the chocolate.

"Is it Bella related? Because I hear about the little situation involving you, Bella and someone you invited to the charity event that wasn't her." I groaned. How is it that everyone knows everyone's business? Especially mine?

"Who told you?"

"Bella actually. She called and asked who else was going to the charity event. And I may have mentioned that Dad asked Heidi to go as your date."

"Did you mention that she was an ex?"

"Well..."

"EMMETT!" Trust him to go and tell Bella EVERYTHING!

"Ok, ok I did. But you can fix this."

"How?"

"Well my little brother, all you have to do is… wait. Are you seriously taking relationship advice from me?"

"Emmett are you going to help me or not?" I really had no choice but to take his advice at the moment.

"Wish I could little brother, but I scored a date with Rosalie tonight."

"Fine. Thanks for ALL your advice." I added sarcastically.

He laughed.

"Any time. Bye."

After letting Emmett's advice (or lack thereof) sink in, I finally figured out what I needed to do to make the situation better.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Emmett

**Emmett's Point Of View**

Ever since meeting Rosalie at 21, I knew that if I didn't ask her out, I would be an idiot. I mean, the girl was hot. And a lingerie model to boot. How could I possibly resist?

So when I finally asked her out, she said sure, why not. I honestly wasn't very surprised. I mean, I am good looking if I do say so myself. I may not be a model, but I was a billionaire. And do the math. Two gorgeous people getting together. Imagine how our children would look.

So here I am now, sitting alone at a private table for two at Nobu. I know that a guy going to a sushi restaurant may seem a little gay, but hey, Rosalie mentioned that she loves this place so how could I not take her here? Plus I do here that they do food other than just sushi, so I'm sold.

We both agreed to meet at Nobu at 8.30. I know that girls are usually late for dates, but 45 minutes late? Really?

As I was about to order a glass of bourbon, Rosalie walks in looking gorgeous. Her hair is down, she's wearing a strapless dress thing, and heels that make her legs look edible. And, as expected, every guy takes notice. I was about to beat up every single one of them until I remembered that she was here with me.

When she finally reached our table, I stood up, walked over to her side of the table and pulled her chair out. While I may have been a bastard towards women in the past, I was a Cullen and therefore had excellent manners. And in the rare occasion that I do forget my manners, I make it up to the woman by buying her love back. Works every time.

After she got comfortable, the waitress came over and took her drink order. When the waitress disappeared, I looked back at Rosalie.

"You look gorgeous tonight." I was seriously considering taking her home right now...

"Wish I could say the same Emmett."

What the hell?

"Yes, well I'm sorry that we can't all be super gorgeous." I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh, poor you. Tell me, do you say that to all the girls you go out with?"

What was wrong with this girl? I take her out to her favourite restaurant, and she sits there and insults me.

"Yes I do Rosalie. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yes I did. Now that we have gotten past that, can I just say thank you for doing this."

I was super confused. She goes from insulting me, to thanking me? Women.

"You're welcome."

The entire dinner was spent talking about her career and everything that she's ever done. I let her do this as I know that women love to talk about themselves and they especially love a man who will sit there and listen.

After the bill was paid, I suggested going out to get ice-cream.

"Ice-cream? Seriously, how old are you?"

"I might be 26, but I'm still a big kid at heart. So no to the ice-cream?"

This made her laugh. Good, she knows I'm funny.

"Yes let's get some ice-cream. But if I lose a job, I know who to blame." She replied while glaring at me.

"You could weigh 200 pounds and you would still be gorgeous."

"Um, I'll take that as some deranged complement. But for future reference, don't talk about weight with girls. It's a touchy subject."

"I'll try and remember that."

We walked hand in hand to Serendipity 3. A place where me and Edward always went to as children. I had a lot of fond memories in this place.

"Oh my god! I haven't been here in forever. I used to love this place." She looked so happy, I almost expected her to jump up and down,

"Yeah, I love it too. Me and Edward used to come here all the time, and we would always order the same thing."

She smiled up at me. "That's so cute. I can totally picture the two of you here as little boys. I bet all the girls were staring at you two."

"Well only me."

She rolled her eyes. "Well of course they all looked at you."

"This is where I actually got my first girlfriend. We were sitting right at that table, and she asked me out."

She glared at me again. And I must admit that she looked super cute doing it.

"Can we just get a table?" She huffed, walking ahead of me.

"Sure. And by the way, I insist on paying."

"Emmett, ice-cream here is like $5 a bowl. Of course you're paying."

After almost two hours at Serendipity 3 I decided to take Rosalie home. She looked tired and had a photo shoot tomorrow morning at around 5. When we finally reached her building (which was pretty swanky. Must be doing well for herself) I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Wait."

I pulled back.

"Huh?"

"Well, tonight was great and all, but I….. Have to go inside. Bye.

She kissed me on the cheek and ran back inside her building. That was really odd. I looked at my watch and realized that the night was still young, so I called Jasper asking him to meet me at the Oak Room. He finally arrived 15 minutes later.

"Hey man. How was that date. And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Rosalie's apartment right about now?"

"Very funny. Keep reminding me that I'm probably going to die alone."

"Emmett, she didn't break up with you or anything, she just didn't invite you back to her place. No big deal. And you're not going to die alone. You're just being overly dramatic."

"Yeah you're probably right. Thanks for the talk. I think I might go home now. Get drunk, forget all my troubles."

"Stop being so dramatic. You are worse than Alice."

Just as I was about to make an equally smart retort, his phone started ringing.

"Hey Ali. Yup, Yup. Ok, see you soon."

"Let me guess Alice?"

"Yeah. So bye."

I rolled my eyes and yelled across the bar "Now whose being a girl?"

That resulted in my getting thrown out as I was disturbing the other patrons. My ass.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point Of View**

Sitting at home in my pyjamas, eating pasta and downing a bottle of beer was not my ideal way of spending a Sunday night. But as Rosalie and Alice were out tonight, I had nothing else to do.

I could invite Edward over for another movie. But I was supposed to be annoyed with him for lying to me and not telling me about his ex-girlfriend coming back to New York. And I had to find out all about Heidi through Emmett. He couldn't tell me about her himself. Stupid, I know, but after what had transpired between us, I would have thought that going together to the Gala event would have been a given. Instead, he's taking Heidi.

But what if I could get in? I was very close to Carlisle, and could therefore obtain an invite quite easily. And, according to Rose, looking absolutely gorgeous when "accidentally" bumping into your ex is the best revenge. Although Edward is not technically my ex, this works on most men. Because, according to Alice, most men are dogs.

After finishing off what was left of my pasta, I ran upstairs to retrieve the dress that was brand new and still in its garment bag.. It was a blue strapless Chanel cocktail dress that Alice bought me for her wedding in Vegas and wanted me to be a bridesmaid. I knew that the relationship was doomed from the start. Any marriage that begins in Vegas ends once you arrive back into the real world. Alice barely made it to the altar.

I dug through the rest of my closet to find my favourite pair of Diane Von Furstenberg heels that were only worn once. My perfect revenge on Edward-for not wanting me and taking Heidi to the gala-outfit. Yay! I was all set.

I was neatly putting my clothes aside, my phone started ringing. Picking it up, I saw the last person I ever expected to see calling me.

"Hey Jake. What's up? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"And whose fault is that. Good to hear your voice to Bells. Not much. Just flew into New York on business. And wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?"

"How could I possibly say no?" I said while trying to decide what earrings to wear with the revenge-on-Edward outfit.

"Good. Be ready in half an hour. I'll have a car pick you up."

"See you soon."

After hanging up, I realized that I forgot to ask where we were going. And I had no idea what to wear. So I called him back and asked where we were going. He started laughing at me, but told me that a simple dress would suffice.

I rummaged through my closet in search of a "simple dress" (damn my closet was a mess) and came across my little blue halter neck dress. I paired it with my multi-coloured Christian Louboutin stilettos, a blazer and my little nude coloured clutch.

There. It was perfect attire for an evening out with my best friend. And it would help me get over the whole Edward and Heidi situation. I quickly put on some mascara and blush and threw my hair up into a messy knot/bun looking thing. I wasn't trying to impress Jake or anything. God no. He was happily dating Leah. A girl he has known his whole life. I was happy for them. I was dressing up to try to attract a man. If Edward can move from person to person without feeling any sense of remorse, then so could I.

As promised, half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, I expected to see Jake standing in the doorway, but was greeted with a flower delivery man, holding a large arrangement of flowers (obviously) and a box of Godiva chocolates. Judging by the cost of the two items combined, I could guess who they were from.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." I looked more closely at the bouquet. It consisted of three dozen red roses. Wow. That would be expensive.

"Sign here." The delivery guy looked bored. I guess I would be too if I had to spend my entire working career delivering flowers to people. It would probably remind you that you were going to die alone.

Just as I was closing the door, a foot came out and stopped it.

"Hey there stranger."

"Jake! Hi," I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Great to see you too. I was going to bring you flowers but a, I didn't have the time, and b, looks like someone already beat me to it. Who's the guy?" He asked pointing towards the delivery man.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was my boss?"

He whistled. "You mean Edward? Took long enough. When did this happen? And these look expensive."

"It didn't. It's his way of apologizing for…..something he did. And they probably are expensive. " I was trying to avoid having to tell Jake about why Edward sent me flowers.

"I'd ask you to elaborate, but we're going to be late for dinner." Thank god!

"Sure. Let me just grab my coat…and put these down." I said, motioning to the flowers and chocolate.

I walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in the middle of the kitchen isle, and the chocolates in the fridge, next to the emergency champagne. Yes. I kept a bottle of champagne in the fridge for emergencies.

I then went to the coat closet, and pulled out my coat. Oh, and a scarf. New York weather was always unpredictable.

Jake was leaning against the doorframe, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I didn't take that long. Now can we leave?"

The next half hour was spent catching up on old times. He told me all about his new promotion at work, how life in Chicago was, how New York was treating him, and how his relationship with Leah was.

"Good, good. Guess what?" He sounded really excited.

"Oooooh this sounds good. What am I trying to guess?" I asked playing along.

"Leah and I are getting married."

"Oh my god! Congratulations! When did this happen? How did you propose? When is the big day?" I asked. I got up and hugged him.

"Well in answer to your questions, this happened three weeks ago, I proposed at our favourite restaurant, which I rented out for the whole nigh, and as for the date, we're not quite sure yet."

"Am I invited?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Bells. And I have even more great news."

"What is it now?" I was jealous. He had found someone that he really loved and was going to get married.

"Leah and I were talking, and we both decided to make you the maid of honour."

"Seriously? Oh, Jake, you guys are too kind."

"Well we couldn't think of anyone more deserving. And Bells. Please don't let her turn into a Bridezilla."

I had to laugh at that. Trust Jake to put me in charge of keeping his fiancé happy. And if she gets mad, I get the blame. Nice.

We finally pulled into Rouge Tomate. I was excited. I've never been here before.

Jake, being the gentleman that I have come to know and love, came around and opened the door for me.

"Thank you. Good to know you haven't changed."

"Well I aim to please."

Together we walked into the restaurant. Jake gave his name to the hostess, and we were seated in one of the more private areas.

"I feel like a drink. Mind if I go to the bar?"

"You do know that they pay people to come and get drinks for you right?"

"I know that, but I've never been here before and I would like to walk around for a bit."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Just be back soon. They take our order pretty quickly here."

"Give me five minutes." I say over my shoulder, throwing in a wink in his direction for a "dramatic effect.

As I was walking towards the bar, feeling pretty good about myself, I spotted a mop of curly bronze hair sitting at the bar, accompanied by a bimbo looking blonde. I was trying to be stealth as I turned to walk back to my table, but I ended up bumping into a waiter. That only drew more unwanted attention to me, and of course, Edward and bimbo blonde turned to look at me.

"Bella?"

**Edward's Point Of View**

After my little confrontation with Bella at Bergdorf's, I decided to go to the gym to let out some pent up frustration. Halfway through my workout, I received a call from Heidi. Great! What would she possibly need now? I stepped off the treadmill, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hi Edward. It's Heidi. How are you?"

"Fine. I was actually just at the gym. Do you mind calling back?"

"The gym eh? Bet you look good working out. You always did." She said, trying to sound seductive.

"Um thanks Heidi. I'll call you back. Bye."

I know that it's considered rude to hang up on her so abruptly, but she was really starting to annoy me. She called for the most insignificant things. Whether it was to ask me where the nearest Starbucks was, or where to find Christian Louboutins. Like I really know what Louboutins are.

I know that I was told to be nice and hospitable towards her, but it was hard when all I really wanted to do was try to fix things between me and Bella. But I couldn't do that if the problem was currently residing on the same island as us. And was my "date" to the charity gala. But at least Bella wouldn't be there.

After arriving home, I decided to get started on some work I had left. Not my ideal way of spending my Sunday night, but I was anti-social according to Emmett.

I was getting a bit hungry, having not eaten since before I went to work out. I picked up the phone to call the local Chinese restaurant, just as it started ringing in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. It's Heidi." Again? What does she want now?

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to ask you, before you so rudely hung up on me, was if you wanted to go grab dinner with me?"

"Heidi…."

"I know, I know, you've got work to do. But if you do come out with me, it will save you from having to eat disgusting Chinese food that will do nothing for that body you've been so lovingly working on."

Damn. The woman knew me too well.

"Heidi…" I said again, hoping that she would leave me alone.

"Edward. Get dressed. I'm coming to pick you up in half an hour. We're going to Rouge Tomate. Be ready."

"Wait…" but she already hung up on me.

What on earth possessed me to go out with her in the first place? Oh right. My guy mentality. "Because she's hot.

I walked into my room trying to find something to wear. I knew from experience that Rouge Tomate was a pretty fancy place, so I would have to dress accordingly.

I was trying to fix my hair, to make it look like less of a disarray and more presentable, when a knock at the door informed me that Heidi was already here. Great.

Opening the door, I saw Heidi standing there looking "angry". As much as I disliked her right now, I must admit that she did look pretty good tonight.

"Hi there."

"Hey Heidi." I leaned in to give her a hug. It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

The car ride up to Rouge Tomate was filled with awkward conversation. How work was going, how life was, whether we were seeing someone. (Heidi bought that one up.)

"Well I was, but then something happened, so now, I'm not sure what's going on."

She reached over to my side and reassuringly stoked my arm.

"Oh poor you."

This was starting to get uncomfortable, so I asked her the same question.

"What about you? Have you met anyone special yet?" I was also trying to shift the attention off me and onto her.

"Not since you." Thankfully, we finally made it to the restaurant.

When we walked in, I immediately was Bella and another man sitting in one of the private dining areas. To avoid her seeing us, and because our table wasn't ready yet, I directed Heidi towards the bar.

While the bartender was preparing our drinks, I surreptitiously glanced towards Bella and Mystery Man's table. They both looked like they were having a good time.

"What are you looking at Honey?"

I quickly averted my gaze back to Heidi.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

She turned in her seat trying to figure out who or what I was looking at, when a loud crash resounded throughout the entire restaurant. When I located the source of the noise, I found Bella on the floor, helping the waiter collect what was left of the wine glasses.

"Bella?"

She looked up ay me and started to blush. As I got up to help her, Mystery Man came running up and beating me to it.

"Bella, you ok?"

She stood up wiping pieces of glass of her dress. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had one of my clumsy moments. She then turned and looked directly at me.

"Hi Edward. Nice to see you here. Who's your friend?

I realized that she was using the same voice she used when she first started working for me. So she hated me again.

"Bella, this is Heidi. Heidi, this is Bella."

Heidi stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture, but Bella chose to ignore it.

"So this is the lovely Heidi I've heard so much about."

I scratched the back of my head, not knowing what to say.

"Um, yeah. It is."

Heidi only then realized that she was being left out of the conversation, and decided to make her presence known.

"How do you two know each other?"

Bella answered Heidi's question for me.

"We work together. He's my boss."

The Mystery Man also made his presence know (though I was quite aware of his presence know as I was shooting daggers at him during Bella and Heidi's conversation) by announcing that their food had arrived. He had ordered for the both of them.

She looked up at him.

"Ok Jake. I'll be there soon."

So his name was Jake.

Bella turned back to me and Heidi.

"Nice to meet you Heidi. Good night Edward."

She turned and walked away. Only then did I realize just how good she looked in her little blue dress. But I was bought back to reality by Heidi tugging on my arm like an irritating little five year old.

"Honey, can we please go somewhere else? I'm not really hungry anymore."

I really didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to go home.

"Sorry Heids. I've got work to finish. But, if you like, we can go and get Chinese takeout."

She made a face as if I just suggested that we go eat worms or something.

"Um, no thanks. Can you just take me home?"

"Sure."

Heidi was obviously annoyed with me, so she stayed silent for most of the drive home (which I was thankful for). When we got to her place, she literally jumped out of the car. Good.

As I was still hungry, and probably almost drunk, I went to get Chinese food. I pretty much ended the night the way I originally wanted to spend it. Fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point Of View**

Going to work on Monday morning was the last thing I wanted to do (every single Monday morning), but this particular Monday morning was the worst. Every time I'd bump into Edward, he'd act as if everything was fine between us. And it was really starting to annoy me.

It only became worse as the day dragged on. Just before lunch, he called me into the office. When I asked him ever so sweetly what he wanted, he just yelled at me to "come into his office now".

I nervously walked up to his office door, drew a big breath in and out, and quietly knocked on the door, hoping that he wouldn't hear it and forget that he wanted me to come into his office.

"Come in."

Great. He heard me.

I slowly opened the door, and saw Edward sitting behind his large, antique mahogany desk, furiously scribbling something down. He didn't look up from the paper he was writing on. He just told me to sit down.

I sat his rather large, rather comfortable leather couch, waiting for him to stop writing and tell me the purpose of this visit. When he finished his note, he turned and faced me, all business like.

"Bella, I'm so sick of this awkwardness between us. Tell me what happened from the morning we woke up together up until yesterday that caused all these problems between us. And I will try to fix it."

"Well Edward, the real problem here is that I thought that we were "together" in a sense, and I thought that it would make sense if we went to the charity event together. And you failed to mention that your ex-girlfriend was in town, and that you were taking her to the event instead of me. And that I found all this out from your brother."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second, then asked me the last thing I ever expected him to ask me.

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

Why was he asking me out to dinner? Does he think that dinner will automatically fix things? He lied to me multiple times and...oh my god! He just asked me out to dinner. We are going to dinner. Together! Oh yeah. One small problem.

"What about Heidi?"

"What about her?" How could he be so stupid? I mean, she was his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you have plans with her?"

"If I did have plans with her, why would I be asking you to dinner?"

What do I do? Do I say yes? No? Say that I'm seeing someone else? I've never been a good liar. If I did lie, he'd see right through it.

"Let me just check me schedule and get back to you."

I looked up at his face and saw him give me one of his ridiculous (ridiculously sexy) smirks.

"What is so funny?"

"Just that fact that you have a schedule. I mean, apart from work, you have nothing else really going on."

"And how do you know this?"

"Bella. I came over to your house on a Friday night, and you were doing work, while your friends were out."

Great! So now he thinks I have no life.

"I'll give you my decision by the end of the day."

As I was trying to walk out of his office, I managed to trip on something (not sure exactly what it was, as his floor was covered in carpet, and nothing was left lying around), and fell flat on my face. Not exactly the exit I was going for. And of course, Edward was laughing at me. I'd give it about five minutes before the whole office hears about this.

I turned around and told him that can forget about dinner, and stormed off to my office, slamming the door behind me.

I wanted to forget about what just happened, so I threw myself back into my work. I was in my own little world when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the time on my computer, and noticed that I just missed lunch.

"Come in."

The door opened and Emmett's head popped around the door.

"Hey Bells. Missed I missed you at lunch."

It was quite funny how much time Emmett took off for lunch considering that he partly owned the company. But Emmett and I always went to lunch together. It was sweet of him to think of me.

I stretched, as I have been sitting in the same position for around about three hours.

"Yeah. Sorry. I had a lot of work to catch up on."

"No problem. I bought lunch to you instead." He said holding out a bag from my favourite sushi place.

"Have I told you how much I love you Emmett?"

"Multiple times yes."

I opened the bag, and inside were three tuna hand rolls of sushi. Yummy.

"My favourite."

"Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett?" I looked up at him, and answered with my mouth full. I know that it wasn't good manners, but he had seen me puke behind a bush once, so I guess he's seen worse.

"Can you just throw Edward a bone, and say yes to his invitation to dinner?"

I stopped mid-chew, appalled at the fact that my friend was taking Edward's side. Well, they are brothers, so naturally, he'd take his brothers side.

"Why would I do that?"

Emmett sighed, as if I should already know the answer.

"Because he likes you. How can you two be so utterly stupid?"

I mulled this over for a second. I was aware of the fact that Edward wanted me, but he managed to screw everything up. So do I give him a second chance?

"Fine. I'll allow him one dinner. But if he manages to screw this up again, I am over it."

"Thanks Bells. It's not only Edward you're helping out. All of us are suffering due to Edward's emo-esque behaviour."

A phone started ringing from Emmett's office.

"Emmett?"

"Huh?"

"Phone."

"Bye."

He was probably running back to his office, making it look like he was sitting at his desk all day, actually doing something. But then again, maybe not. It wasn't exactly a secret that Emmett did absolutely no work.

Finishing off my sushi, I finally summoned the courage to go back into Edward's office and agree to go to dinner with him. Let him buy my love back.

So I stood up, wiped invisible crumbs off my skirt (I was a bit OCD about my clothes getting the tiniest crumb on them) and took the necessary steps up to his office.

Just as I was about to knock, I heard something that sounded like a woman giggling. What if Heidi was in his office right now? What if I walk in and they are in the middle of an inappropriate situation? Well, that's their problem. I knocked anyway. No answer. I guess that means that I can just go in.

And when I did enter, I found Heidi straddling Edward in his chair. Great! So much for that second chance.

Heidi was the first to see me gaping in the doorway.

"What can we do for you Bella?" How could she have to audacity to be annoyed with me?

"Huh" Edward's head tilts to the side and finally sees me standing there. I wait for him to offer some sort of explanation. When he doesn't, I get seriously annoyed. Wasn't he just asking for a second chance?

"Nothing at all. Thanks for your time."

"No problem darling. But you should really learn to knock. It's just common courtesy." She sneers at me.

"Thanks for that Heidi. I'll be sure to remember that next time."

I shut the door so hard on my way out, I'm surprised I haven't broken the glass on either side of his door. Second chance my eye.

What was most surprising was that all Edward did during my conversation with Heidi was just sit there staring at me. If he really wanted a second chance, should he really be with Heidi right now? NO!

There was a soft knock at the door. I already knew who it was.

"GO AWAY !"

"Um, not Mr. Cullen. It's Heidi."

I look up from the computer. My god, it is her.

"What can I do for you Heidi?"

"You can stay away from Edward."

"Excuse me?" Now she was demanding that I stay away from my own boss. "Heidi, that's virtually impossible. We work in close proximity with each other."

"I know that. But guess what you don't know?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "What don't I know Heidi?"

"What you don't know is that Carlisle is like a second father to me. And I can easily get you demoted. But this situation can be easily avoided. Just stay away from him."

"Are you really that desperate?"

"No sweetie. Not desperate. But I am serious. Stay away from him, and you can keep your job. He was mine first."

I scoff. "How old are you? Five?"

"Carlisle?" She said in her best "I'm an innocent little girl getting picked on" voice. Damn it. She knows his office is right opposite mine. And his door is currently open. Within seconds, he was standing in my office.

"Hello Bella. Heidi. What a pleasant surprise! Was it you that called?"

"Yes it was." She looked at me in warning. The woman is crazy.

"What can I do for you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her halfway through her sentence.

"She just wanted to say hi. That's all. Bye Carlisle."

Carlisle looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Okay...Heidi, nice to see you again. Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Back to work." He looked at me again, shook his head, and walked back to his office. Wonderful! HE now thinks that I REALLY am crazy.

I turn to Heidi.

"You heard the man. I have to go back to work. You can go now."

"Sure. But first, do we have an agreement? Stay away from him. Understand?"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "Sure."

The sweetest smile spread across her face, and looked at me as if we've been best friend forever. "Nice to meet you Bella. Bye." She turned on her Stella McCartney clad heel, and walks out of me office.

That woman IS the epitome of all thing evil.

God help us all.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Monday morning. Time to make things right with Bella. While I'm not particularly sure what I've done to make her hate me so much, but I wanted to fix it. So I came up with a plan. I would ask her out to dinner.

I was somewhat nervous about asking her out, as I had no idea what was going on between us in the first place. She would probably say no, but I would continue trying to make things right with her.

I picked up my phone, and dialled Bella's extension. When she asked me, ever so sweetly, what I needed, I just told her come into my office now.

There was a light knock at my door. It was Bella, and she obviously didn't want me to hear her, as if she didn't want to be here.

I was nervous about talking to her, so I took out a notepad, and began to furiously scribble "notes" down. I didn't want her to think I was lazy.

"Come in."

I was still "writing notes" down, even after she sat, to give me a minute to think of what to say first.

I cleared my throat and began talking. "Bella, I'm so sick of this awkwardness between us. Tell me what happened from the morning we woke up together up until yesterday that caused all these problems between us. And I will try to fix it."

The problem was that I decided to take Heidi over her to the charity event, even though we were "together" and that she had to find out about Heidi through Emmett. Because, apparently, Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut. I was going to tell Bella about her. Honest.

My ingenious answer to our problem? Dinner.

Her answer? She told me that she would have to "check her schedule" which was quite funny as I knew for a fact that she usually spends her entire weekend staying home. I really didn't mean to laugh at her, but I knew that she really had no reason to say no.

She glared at me, and turned to leave, when she somehow managed to trip on her way out. This time, I couldn't contain my laughter, and burst out in a fit of laughter. She slammed the door on her way out. But hey, at least I knew what made things awkward between us. My constant lying and Heidi. I could fix one aspect, but not the other.

I called Emmett, to tell him once and for all to stay out of my personal life. It took him about ten rings to finally answer the phone.

"Hello."

"It's Edward."

"Hey Eddie! What's up?"

"Could you please stay out of my personal life? Because of you, Bella hates me, and Heidi is under the impression that I want to get back together with her."

"How could I say no to Bella man? She's my friend. And she gave me these little Bambi eyes. It made me feel bad that I knew something that she so desperately wanted to know."

I suddenly felt really bad about taking this out on Emmett. It was partly his fault, but majority was mine.

"It's fine Emmett. But next time would you let me tell her something this big?"

"Next time, don't try to keep stuff like this from her."

"Next time mind your own business!" I yelled at him.

"I have to go."

Emmett hung up on me. I always usually did that to him. And I was surprised that Emmett actually yelled back at me. He was always so happy and calm. Wow. I really did bring out the worst in everyone.

I tried to take my mind off things by throwing myself back into my work. I had a lot of work to catch up on, because Heidi demanded I take her to dinner.

There was a knock at the door, momentarily distracting me from my work. I looked up at the clock on my wall, and realized that I had missed lunch. Oh well, I never really went to lunch.

"Come in." I wasn't really in the mood for visitors. I just wanted to finish my work.

"Hi Edward. Just thought that I would bring you lunch. You always "forget" to eat lunch when you're working so hard." I looked up and saw Heidi standing over me, holding a takeout bag from the local deli. She still remembered my favourite lunch spot, and what I loved to order.

"Thanks Heidi. You can put them on my table." I said, gesturing to my little side table.

I started ignoring her, thinking that as soon as she put my food on the table, she would leave. But no. The ever persistent Heidi practically crawled into my lap.

"What are you doing?" I really wanted her off me and started to come up with gentlemanly ways to get her off me.

"Remember all the good times we had when we were together?" She asked while snuggling closer to me.

I knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Do you remember all the bad times we had?" And there were plenty of them. She hooked up with three of my best friends while I was out of town for work. And when I found out, she took no responsibility for her actions. She blamed it all on my friends. And being the idiot that I was, I believed her. Needless to say, I haven't talked to them in about ten years.

"Do you always have to bring this up? Didn't I say that I was sorry?"

"You did. But when I went out of town for business, you went behind my back and did it again."

"AND I WAS SORRY!" Her eyes started welling with tears. Great! I made her cry. I really was a horrible person.

I took a deep breath in and out. Heidi always made things more dramatic than they really were, and I really couldn't deal with drama and tears right now. "Sorry Heids. I shouldn't have bought that up."

She put her head on my shoulder, and buried her face against my neck. She then started kissing her way up my neck. And, god, did I forget how good it felt. So, going against my instincts, I let her continue.

I was thoroughly enjoying this, and I thought it only fair to reciprocate. This made Heidi giggle, and it made me happy that I managed to make her stop crying.

I didn't realize what was going on until Heidi pulled away from me.

"What can we do for you Bella?" Heidi asked in her "extremely annoyed" voice. I actually moved my head to see what caused Heidi to use that horrible, horrible voice, and saw Bella standing in my doorway.

"Huh?" What was Bella doing here? And when did she knock?

Bella looked directly at me, obviously expecting an explanation as to why Heidi was currently situated in my lap. But being the idiot that I am, I just continued to stupidly stare at her.

"Nothing at all. Thanks for your time" Bella finally responded, being the first to break the awkward silence.

"No problem darling. But you should really learn to knock. It's just common courtesy." Wow. Heidi and some balls to say that.

"Thanks for that Heidi. I'll be sure to remember that next time." Bella responded, rudely. She then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

How could Heidi do this to me? I was trying to fix things with Bella. Heidi really does ruin EVERYTHING!

"Okay Heidi. You need to leave." I said while attempting to remove her out of my lap.

"Okay. Will I see you tonight? I made a reservation at Nobu. I know you love that place." Could she really not take a hint?

"I don't know Heidi. I have a lot of work."

"Give me a call if you can make it." She winked at me. Obviously trying to look sexy. "See you soon."

She finally left my office, finally leaving me all alone. Well I definitely didn't want to see Heidi tonight. All I really wanted to do was see Bella. But Bella said no to dinner. So tonight, it looks likes it was going to be me, my large, and extremely lonely penthouse, a bottle of scotch, and large quantities of paperwork.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point Of View**

Thank god it was finally time to go home. I was so over Edward and Heidi's drama. And did her seriously think that I would want to go out with him after what happened? Alice was right. All men really are dogs.

I tried to sneak out of the office without Edward noticing, but of course, he came out of his office just as I was walking out of mine.

"Hey Bella. Going home?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid attempt to try to be friendly. Right before I left my office, I decided that I would give him the silent treatment if he tried to talk to me. I just walked pass him to the elevators. I was just about to push the button, when he leaned in close, and pushed it for me. Probably hoping that that one "chivalrous" act was going to make up for everything.

"What? I don't even get a "thanks" for that?"

I was still staring straight ahead at the elevator doors, willing myself not to answer.

He sighed dejectedly.

"Well I guess I deserve this."

I was really starting to get annoyed. And when is the elevator going to reach this floor?

We spent the next few seconds in silence while the elevator doors rolled open and we entered it together. He stood all the way at the back of the elevator, while I stood right by the doors. I was having major déjà vu. Isn't this how we first began talking to each other? I looked up, and Edward's reflection was staring back at me.

"Bella, we're going to have talk to one another eventually."

I was still trying to ignore him, but I knew that I was going to give in eventually.

"I really wish you would reconsider going to dinner with me. I would really like the opportunity to get to know you better."

How is this elevator taking so long!

Only then did I realise that neither of us had managed to push the button.

I sighed and finally caved in.

"Do you really think that dinner is a good idea right now?"

He looked shocked that I was talking to him. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea right now?"

"Because of Heidi. Edward, she's the ex-girlfriend that you're obviously hooking up with, and I'm just a co-worker. Even if we wanted to be together, it's most likely not allowed. I'd end up jobless, and you'd have to resign. I don't want that to happen."

"Bella, I do own the business. I'd make sure that nothing happens to you. You're far too valuable an employee to get rid of."

"Yeah, but still..."

We had finally hit ground floor. Good. Another minute in that elevator, and I would have said yes to dinner.

"Oh yeah. About the flowers Edward, I think the money would be better spent on Heidi." That probably wasn't true. If they were sent to Heidi, she would probably eat two bites of each chocolate and throw the rest away so that she could remain stick thin.

"So you got the flowers then. Did you like them? Did you think they were cheesy?"

"They were seriously cheesy. But the chocolates were divine. Thank you."

"So I now know that the way to your heart is chocolate. I'll remember that."

"I have to go. See you tomorrow."

I walked to my car, hoping that he wouldn't follow me. But, he was already walking towards me.

"Bella, wait."

"What is it now?" I was so over this! Why could he not leave me alone and go home to Heidi?

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Why was he being this persistent? Could he not take no for an answer?

"Edward, going to grab something to eat is just the same as going out to dinner."

"No its not. Going to dinner requires a fancy restaurant. Grabbing something to eat consists of going down to the nearest deli and sharing roll and a cookie."

"I'm not really in the mood for a deli roll. Sorry."

"Well, at least I tried. So...see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup. Bye."

He opened the door for me, waited until I was inside, and then wished me a good night.

When I finally got home, I was ready to get dressed in my pyjamas and finish off the chocolates from Edward while watching an episode of Gossip Girl. In reality, when I walked through the door, I saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, and Rose and Emmett cooking brownies together. So no quiet night in for me.

"Hey girlie! Want to join us for a movie and brownies?" This was Rosalie screaming at me from the kitchen.

"Yeah Bella! Join us!" Alice said in her best "Let's all do this together" voice. I wasn't really in the mood to be a fifth wheel for a couple's movie night. Thank god I had my own TV in my room.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'd rather go to sleep."

"Ok. Night Bells." Emmett yelled across the room, when in reality, he was pretty much standing next to me.

I was just about to walk upstairs, when I realised that if I go into my room, I'd be stuck there all night. So I decided to take Edward up on his offer to go to the deli. I mean, driving home had given me quite the appetite. I walked into my room, changed, and walked back out to the living room.

I was standing on the last step, frantically waving my hands trying to gain Emmett's attention. This went on for about five minutes, until I finally just yelled at him.

"Geez Bella. What's your problem?" He was walking towards me, his face covered in chocolate. I swear he was like a 26 year old baby. Rose would have fun with him...

"Can I have Edward's number?"

"Finally!"

I glared at him. I'd give him two seconds after I leave before he tells Alice, Rose and Jasper that I'm finally going out with Edward.

"Okay,Okay. Here."

I dialled his number, and he picked up on the third ring. Which is pretty odd. If I were him, I wouldn't pick up blocked numbers.

"Hello?"

I was starting to get nervous. What do I say?

"Hello?" He asked again. God, he probably thought I was a prank caller of something. I decided to finally answer before he hung up on me.

"Um...Hi Edward, Its Bella."

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" And he really did sound genuinely happy to hear from me.

"Well...I was wondering if we, I mean, um, if you'd like to go get something to eat with me."

"Isabella Swan. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It's not a date. It's just...food."

He laughed. "Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Be ready by eight-ish." I looked at the time. I had 45 minutes to make myself look presentable.

"Bye Edward."

"See you soon Bella."

I rummaged through my closet trying to find something casual. I finally decided on a pair of jeans, and a sweater. Perfectly casual.

At around eight, there was a knock at the door. Edward was finally here. And of course, Alice already opened the door. But she didn't look too surprised, so I guess she knew.

"All set?"

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"Sure. Goodnight friends." He called out from the doorway.

"Bye." And with that, I pulled him out the door. I didn't really feel like standing there, answering Alice's questions.

"So what made you say yes?"

"Well...I was hungry, and didn't really feel like being a fifth wheel on a movie night. What made you say yes?"

"Heidi yelled at me for taking her for granted, and I really wanted to get out of the house." I wanted to laugh. I really wanted to see her throw a hissy fit. Seeing that would be priceless.

"Oh. Well, I'd say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. You deserve it."

"Really? How so?"

"You didn't mention that you had an ex-girlfriend coming into town, and you failed to mention to Heidi that you have a "thing" for a certain co-worker."

"So you think I have a "thing" for you?"

"If you didn't, would you really agree to go to eat with me, and go home to the wrath of Heidi?"

"Firstly, Heidi doesn't live with me. As soon as she came into New York, I put her in a hotel. And why would I fear the wrath of Heidi?"

"Well..."

"Did she say something to you?"

Should I tell him? Maybe that would get Heidi sent back home. God how old am I? Do I really need to stoop down to Heidi's level?

"No. Absolutely nothing. Let's just go and have fun tonight."

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You still owe me a cookie."

See. I could do fun and flirtatious.

**Edward's Point Of View**

After what happened with Bella, she wouldn't talk to me (again) and I desperately wanted to fix thing between us (again). So I waited until she left the office, before I left mine. I was certain that if I talk to her, and explain things, we would be "friends" again. But when I tried talking to outside the elevator, she just ignored me.

I sighed. "I guess I deserve this."

She looked up at my reflection, but still said nothing.

"Bella, we're going to have talk to one another eventually."

Silence.

"I really wish you would reconsider going to dinner with me. I would really like the opportunity to get to know you better." I know that I should just give up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to speak to me. But even one little word would prove that she wasn't that mad at me.

She sighed and finally spoke to me.

"Do you really think that dinner is a good idea right now?" Wait! She was actually speaking! Success! But wait.

"Why wouldn't dinner be a good idea right now?"

"Because of Heidi. Edward, she's the ex-girlfriend that you're obviously hooking up with, and I'm just a co-worker. Even if we wanted to be together, it's most likely not allowed. I'd end up jobless, and you'd have to resign. I don't want that to happen."

"Bella, I do own the business. I'd make sure that nothing happens to you. You're far too valuable an employee to get rid of."

"Yeah, but still..."

We finally reached the ground floor. Shame. I was hoping to get a few more minutes trying to get her to come to dinner with me.

"Oh yeah. About the flowers Edward, I think the money would be better spent on Heidi."

"So you got the flowers then. Did you like them? Did you think they were cheesy?"

I only realised then that I probably should have gotten her something other than roses. I mean, they do kind of say "I love you..."

"They were seriously cheesy. But the chocolates were divine. Thank you."

Ha! I knew it! Give a girl chocolate, and they'll love you forever. Wait till I tell Emmett. He thinks a way to a girl's heart is to buy them lingerie.

"So I now know that the way to your heart is chocolate. I'll remember that."

That's when thing got awkward between us. She broke the silence first.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." She then turned and walked to her car, but I started to follow her.

"Bella, wait."

She turned around slowly, and in an aggravated voice, asked me what I wanted.

"Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Edward, going to "grab" something to eat is just the same as going out to dinner."

"No its not. Going to dinner requires a fancy restaurant. Grabbing something to eat consists of going down to the nearest deli, and sharing a roll and a cookie."

I knew that if I took her to a place they served healthy food, she'd be more inclined to join me, as most girls were concerned about their weight. Not that Bella needed to. I mean, she had a gorgeous figure...

"I'm not really in the mood for deli food. Sorry." Damn it!

"Well, at least I tried. So...see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Bye." In a last ditch effort to change her mind, I opened her door, waited until she was seated comfortably, then wished her a good night.

I got in my car, and drove back home, wondering what I was supposed to do for dinner. I couldn't cook, and my maid (yes I had a maid) had the week off.

I unlooked my front door, finally deciding on Chinese (again), when I saw Heidi standing in my living room.

"How did you get a key?"

She laughed. "Silly boy! Your father gave me a spare key. He said it was to make me "feel more at home". I guess he doesn't know that you sent me to a hotel as soon as I arrived instead of letting me sleep in one of your multiple guest rooms."

"Heidi..."

"And you failed to mention that you had a girlfriend in the city."

"Geez. Heidi, she is not my girlfriend! We work together. END OF STORY!"

"But you like her don't you?"

"Does it matter if I do? We are not together anymore and we will never get back together. Is that understood?"

"So you do like her?"

"YES I DO! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" And with that, she removed her shoe and threw it at me. Thankfully, she had really bad aim, and it rebounded off my wall. That was going to leave a mark.

The fact that she missed me made her even more furious. She walked up to me, slapped my across my face, picked up her shoe, and left.

Thank god. I was not in the mood to deal with Heidi right now. And she kind of ruined my appetite. Might as well get started on work.

Once I got dressed something more comfortable, I went downstairs to get something to drink. Just as I was pulling juice out of the fridge, my phone started ringing. I picked it up, and it read "Emmett."

"Hello?"

"Um...Hi Edward, Its Bella."

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" And how exactly did she get my number?

"Well...I was wondering if we, I mean, um, if you'd like to go to get food with me."

"Isabella Swan. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It's not a date. It's just... food."

I laughed she really was adorable when she was nervous.

"Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Be ready by eight-ish."

"Okay. Bye Edward."

"See you soon Bella."

This was perfect. I really needed a distraction from Heidi, and I really wanted to go out with Bella, so this all worked out perfectly.

I went back to my room, to find something suitable to wear. When this was done, I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and walked out to my car.

When I pulled up into the parking lot, there were quite a lot of cars there for a Monday night. But looking more closely, I spotted Emmett's car. This probably meant that Jasper was there, and they were all watching a movie together. So Bella had an ulterior motive for wanting to go out with me.

I took the elevator up to her apartment and knocked on the door. There was a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door, so they did have people over. Alice answered it. She glared at me for about two seconds until Bella walked down the stairs. She obviously just wanted to leave.

"All set?" I asked, just making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything so that we would have to come back and face Alice again.

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"Sure. Goodnight friends." I yelled into the apartment.

"Bye." She was then pulling me out the door. Well, well. Someone was very eager to leave.

"So what made you say yes?" I asked because I was genuinely curious as to why she would actually say yes.

"Well...I was hungry, and didn't really feel like being a fifth wheel on a movie night. What made you agree to come with me?"

"Heidi yelled at me for taking her for granted, and I really wanted to get out of the house." I shuddered from the memory.

"Oh. Well, I'd say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. You deserve it."

"Really? How so?"

"You didn't mention that you had an ex-girlfriend coming into town, and you failed to mention to Heidi that you have a "thing" for a certain co-worker."

"So you think I have a "thing" for you?"

"If you didn't, would you really agree to go to come with me, and go home to the wrath of Heidi?" She had a good point.

"Firstly, Heidi doesn't live with me. As soon as she came into New York, I put her in a hotel. And why would I fear the wrath of Heidi?"

"Well..."

"Did she say something to you?" Why did she always have to meddle? I will kill her. And then send her body back to Chicago. Or was it LA? I can't really remember.

"No. Absolutely nothing. Let's just go and have fun tonight." I knew she was lying, but I decided to let it go.

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You still owe me a cookie."

"Sure."

On the way to Bella's, I realised that she had a deli that was literally five minutes away from her house. I asked her if she wanted to walk.

"Will you protect me if someone tries to steal my purse or something?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You are paying for the food right?"

"Sure. The least I could do. And I really am sorry for whatever Heidi said to you."

"It's fine. And, if you don't mind me asking, what did she mean when you said that you fought because you took her for granted?"

I really didn't want to get into this tonight, but I answered her anyway. She'd probably just annoy me until I finally tell her.

"She's upset because she thinks that I want to get back together with her, but I have feelings for you."

I looked at her, wanting to gauge her reaction. All she said was "oh"

We finally arrived, for which I was grateful. I really didn't want to talk about Heidi anymore. It'd just put me in a bad mood.

After we ordered, we found at able towards the back and sat down. The first few minutes were spent in awkward silence, until, as usual, Bella broke the silence.

"What are you doing on Friday?"

I stopped mid-chew. Was Bella really asking me out?

"Nothing. Why?"

"Um... I was wondering if I'd...I mean, if you'd want to go out with me?"

"Sure. Where were you planning to take me?"

"Stir? Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope."

"Okay. So, um, come pick me up at around nine, and I'll give you directions on how to get there."

"Will do."

"Are you going to bring Heidi?"

"Bella, why would I bring Heidi?"

"Good point. Are you almost done? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure. Let me just go buy the cookie, and we'll share it on the way home."

On the walk home, I pulled out the cookie, ripped it in half and gave her the bigger half.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I had fun."

"Me too."

We then started talking about work until we finally got back to her place.

I know that it was probably very inappropriate, but I pulled Bella into a hug.

"Thanks again for tonight."

"No problem. I'm glad I got out of the house."

"Same here."

"So...Goodnight?"

I laughed. What was she expecting? For me to come back to her apartment with her?

"Yup. Night." I quickly kissed her forehead, and turned to walk back to my car, when she pulled me back. I turned around, and she was nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. I..."

I leaned in and kissed her. We stood there making out like 15 year olds until she finally broke away telling me that it was Monday and that we were going to see each other tomorrow anyway.

With that, she walked to the elevator, leaving me standing alone in the car park.

I can't wait until tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Friday Night..._

No.

No.

No.

Why can you never find something when you really need it?

"ALICE!"

She appeared at the door with a panicked expression on her face.

"What, what, what? Are you okay?"

"No." I sighed and threw myself on my bed.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you know where I put my black Marc Jacobs dress?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow that was currently over my head.

"I borrowed it last week. Why do you need it?" She walked up and pulled the pillow off my face.

I sighed. I really didn't want Alice knowing that I was going on a date with Edward, but she was going to find out sooner or later. Most likely from Jasper.

"I have a date tonight."

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, and squealing.

"It's with Edward isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Why does she have to know everything?

"Who asked who out?"

Why did that matter? "I asked him out. I was sick of this awkwardness over Heidi between us."

"Can I help you get ready?" She looked so happy for me that I didn't have the heart to say no to her.

So here I was, an hour later, my hair still in curlers while Alice applied the finishing touches to my makeup. And I must say that I looked pretty good. She finally pulled out the curlers, my hair falling in loose curls around my face.

"Ta-da!"

I examined my face more closely in the mirror. My makeup was absolutely flawless, and my hair complemented my facial features perfectly.

"Alice. Wow!"

"I know. I'm sure he'll love it." She said with a wink.

"I'm not doing this" I said, motioning to my body, "For Edward."

"Uh-huh. Then who are you doing it for?" I didn't answer. I just picked up my purse, put the necessities in, and walked out to the kitchen.

I was looking through the fridge, trying to locate the glass of wine we had just bought, when I heard a whistle coming from the doorway.

"Wow Bella. You look hot! Who are you dressing up for?" I turned and saw that that comment had come from Rose, who was currently eating chips and drinking wine, while watching 'Sea and the City' reruns.

"Nobody!" I yelled, slamming the fridge door in aggravation.

"Stop lying. It's Edward, isn't it? FINALLY!"

"Stop it Rose. We're just going out to talk about...stuff." I was starting to become really stresses. Everyone was making a bigger deal out of this than it really was.

"Right. Cause I totally believe you." She snorted and turned back to the television.

I was about to come up with a witty remark to her comment, when there was a knock at the door. Alice was practically running down the stairs, trying to get to the door before me, when I stopped her.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled. I was getting really annoyed at the fact that they didn't believe the fact that this was a "friendly" drink.

Opening the door, I saw Edward standing there looking dapper in his suit, holding a box of Godiva chocolates.

"Hello there."

"Hi. You really shouldn't have bothered with chocolate though." I said as I was trying to find a place for the chocolates. I think he may have bought me the biggest box Godiva sold.

"Well, I remember you mentioning that you do love your chocolate."

"Thanks." I took the chocolates out of his hands and put them on the table next to the door. I then grabbed my coat before the girls would come to the door and start talking to Edward.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. Bye girls." I yelled, making sure to let them know that I was leaving.

"So how do we get to Stir?" He asked me as we walked to his car.

"I said that I'd tell you how to get there, but I forgot. You don't happen to have a GPS?"

"You're lucky I do. Can I just say how happy I am that we are finally going out?" He turned and smiled at me. God, he's beautiful...

"You can. But I'm sure that Heidi is not that happy about this." I knew that I should stop mentioning Heidi to him, but I like the fact that he got annoyed. Now he knows how it felt for me to see Heidi on his lap.

"Jeez Bella. Who cares? I am not with and never will get back together with Heidi."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I bought it up."

Once we got to his car, he opened the door for me, and waited until I was comfortably seated before he closed the door after me.

The entire ride was spent in awkward silence. This could have easily been avoided if I hadn't mentioned Heidi.

Thankfully, my phone started ringing. It was the only thing breaking the tense silence in the car. I looked at the screen. It was Alice. She knew I was on a date (?), so she wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" She sounded really stressed and I was freaking out. Did something horrible happen? Did someone break in? Had Rose been kidnapped?

"Alice, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Do you have any idea where my new Christian Louboutin heels are? I've looked all over the house and can't find them."

Was she seriously calling me to ask about a pair of shoes? I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Well at least nothing serious happened. Though I can't say that I've never done this. I once called her while she was in Paris to ask her if she took my favourite pair of leggings. Being Alice, of course she did.

"Did you check under your bed?"

"Yes. And I only found one. Help me Bella" she whined.

Only then did I realise that Edward had parked the car, and was waiting for me to finish my conversation.

"Hey Ali, we just got to Stir. Do you think you can manage on your own?"

"I guess. But if I don't find it, I will hunt you down and kill you. That said, have fun!"

I looked up at Edward apologetically.

"Sorry Edward. Alice lost a pair of shoes an... Why exactly am I explaining this to you?"

He laughed.

"Because you have a bad case of verbal diarrhoea?"

"You're funny." I answered back sarcastically.

In Edward's usual gentlemanly fashion, he walked over to my side, and opened the door for me.

"Thanks."

He led me through the door with his hand on the small of my back. And for some really strange reason, I was thoroughly enjoying it. I know, I know. I am seriously weird.

We walked up to the hostess, gave her my name (I demanded that I put my name on the reservation.) We were then led to a table right in the middle of the room. I did this purposely. I really didn't want to be put at one of their more "intimate" tables. The last time that we were put in an "intimate" situation, it didn't end well.

Once seated, the hostess handed up our menus, and turned to Edward completely ignoring me sitting there.

"What can I get you?"

He turned to me.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the hostess, who was glaring at me.

"Oh. Um...I'll have the Watermelon Martini. Thanks."

"I'll have scotch. Thanks"

She left, once again leaving us in awkward silence.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I must say that Bella asking me out was not what I was expecting. But a date with Bella would be fun. I spent the entire week in a blissed out trance, which was stupid, because I should have known that Emmett would pick up on my mood.

"What's got you so happy Eddie?"

"Nothing." I said, while trying to take the smile off my face. This is one of the negatives of being a man who wants to be taken seriously. You smile and everyone wants to know what's got you so happy.

"Uh-huh. You know that you can't lie to me."

"Who says I'm lying?" He gave me one of his 'looks'. Damn it! He knew me too well.

"It's Bella, isn't it?"

I sighed. Seriously no use lying.

"Yes its Bella. She asked my out this Friday."

"FINALLY! I love you both, but you really are stupid to not know that you to make a great couple."

I looked up from the file that I was reading. "Who says we're a couple?"

"I say." He smiled proudly, as if he could tell the future.

"Emmett. We're going out to eat. Who says that we're going to end up together?"

He smiled again. "I say."

"Okay, you need to stop that and go back to work." I said, gesturing to his office. Why was he never doing any work? Was dad secretly giving me ALL of it?

"Hey! I am working."

I gave him one of my 'looks'.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone."

Thank god. This particular Friday was taking forever, and Bella wasn't in work today, which made me nervous.

I could call to check on her right? I was her employer; I was allowed to know why she wasn't in today.

I picked up the phone, my fingers hovering over the keys, but I couldn't do it.

The rest of the day took forever to pass, but when it was finally time to go home, I practically ran to my car.

I stopped at Godiva to pick up chocolates of Bella, as she mentioned various time that she loves chocolate.

Once I finally got home, I showered, got dressed, and tried sitting still until it was time to pick her up.

Just as I was picking up my phone and wallet, there was a knock at the door. Why now of all times?

I opened the door, and it was Heidi.

"Hi baby. I thought that we could do a movie night tonight." She looked me up and down, finally realising that I was dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pouting her artificially plumped lips.

"Out."

"Ooo, sounds fun. Can I come?" Trust her to want to come with me on a date. Not that I would ever tell her that it was a date. I mean, I wasn't even sure if it was.

"Um, it's kind of, I mean, it's just...a business dinner." I lied.

"You really are a horrible liar. Are you going out with someone I know?"

"Heidi, I'm just on my way out. I'm really late, and have to go." I reached over and grabbed my coat from its cupboard.

"Fine. I'll walk you to your car."

"That's really not necessary. I can look after myself."

"Okay, okay. You don't want me around. I get that. But can we seriously do a movie night. It gets so lonely in that little hotel room you put me in." While she was saying this, she was dragging her hand down my stomach. I took it off.

"That 'little' hotel room I put you in is the best suite they have. Stop whinging."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go out tonight. With my real friends."

"Okay. Have fun." I opened my car door, got in, and drove away before Heidi could find a way to stop me again.

Half an hour later, I finally pulled arrived at Bella's.

I knocked on the door and five seconds later, Bella opened the it. I must admit that she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a little black dress and hair was down and in loose curls. I think that she was even wearing makeup.

"Hello there." I said while handing over the box of chocolates.

"Hi. You really shouldn't have bothered with the chocolates thought.

"Well, I remember you mentioning that you do love your chocolate."

"Thanks." She took the chocolates out of my hand, and put them down. She then disappeared for two seconds, to grab her purse and coat I presume, and then returned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. Bye girls." She yelled into the living room. Why was she always yelling at Alice and Rose? They seemed nice enough to me.

"So how do we get to Stir?" I asked her as I led her to my car.

"I said that I'd tell you how to get there, but I forgot. You don't happen to have a GPS?" I had a feeling that she would forget how to get there. She had a habit of forgetting the simplest things. I know this from the various times I asked her to get me lunch at work, and came back with something completely different.

"You're lucky I do. Can I just say how happy I am that we are finally going out?" Wait. Why did I just say that? Now she probably thinks that I was desperately wanted to go out with her. Thankfully, she either ignored or didn't hear what I just said.

"You can. But I'm sure that Heidi is not that happy about this." Did she always have to bring Heidi up? It's bad enough that she almost ruined our date, but tonight was my way of getting Heidi off my back. Hopefully, if Heidi saw me with someone else, she would finally get the message that it is over between us.

"Jeez Bella. Who cares? I am not with and never will get back together with Heidi." I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Bella, but I really didn't want to think about Heidi tonight.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I bought it up." Now I felt bad at yelling at her. I really needed to calm down.

Once we got to my car, I opened the door for her, waited until she was comfortably seated, and closed the door after her.

I was still trying to calm down, so I wasn't talking, afraid that if I did, I'd end up yelling at Bella, and she wasn't talking because she thought that I was mad at her. Just as I was about to apologise for yelling at her, her phone started ringing.

I gave her whatever privacy I could in this car, and tried to not listen to the conversation. All I found out is that Alice forgot lost something. We pulled up to the parking, and since she hadn't finished her conversation, I waited until she was done.

When the conversation finally ended, Bella turned to me looking apologetic.

"Sorry Edward. Alice lost a pair of shoes an... Why exactly am I explaining this to you?"

I started laughing. "Because you have a bad case of verbal diarrhoea?"

"You're funny." She answered back sarcastically.

Being the gentleman that I am, I walked over to her side of the car, and once again opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

I led her through the door with my hand on the small of her back. I just wanted an excuse to touch her.

We walked up to the hostess, and Bella gave her name to the hostess. She fought me for the right to have the reservation under her name. We were then led to a table right in the middle of the room. I looked at the more private tables longingly. But I guess I understood why she would want to sit here.

The hostess came back, handed us our menus, and turned to me, completely ignoring Bella sitting opposite me.

"What can I get you?"

I turned to Bella.

"Bella?"

She looked up at the hostess, what was giving Bella the death glare.

"Oh. Um...I'll have the Watermelon Martini. Thanks."

The hostess then turned to me. I just wanted to get rid of her quickly so I ordered a scotch.

Once she left, we were once again left in awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I really didn't want be home alone on another Friday night." She said, while nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

"No problem. If I was at home, I'd have Emmett call me continuously until I finally agreed to come out with them."

Just then, our drinks were put down in front of us. Bella lifted her glass.

"Let's make a toast." A toast?

"Okay."

"Here's to having fun without Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper."

I clinked my glass with hers, and then took a sip of my scotch.

The waitress came back to take our food order.

"What's good here?" She was studying the menu so intensely that a little line was forming between her eyebrows. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"The seafood platter. It's made for two, so if you don't mind sharing..."

"Not at all. We'll have the seafood platter. Thanks."

As soon as the waitress walked away, I saw Heidi walk through the door. Thankfully, she hadn't seen us yet. And maybe, hopefully, she won't see us for the rest of the night.

"Edward? Hello?" Bella was waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry Bella. Just zoned out for a sec."

"Am I really that boring?" She was trying to turn around surreptitiously to try to find who I was staring at.

"No. I was just deep in thought."

"Well I just have to go to the bathroom. If the food comes, don't eat all the shrimp."

"I'll do my best to try."

The food came, and it looked good. I picked up my fork, ready to try one of the scallops, when Heidi was standing in front of me.

"Hey. I thought you said that this was a business meeting. Why are there only two of you here?"

"I said that so you would leave me alone. If you must know, I'm on a date. Happy?"

"Where is your date?" She asked, looking all over the restaurant.

"None of your business."

"Okay. Have fun Edward." She walked away from my table.

I went back to eating, and realised that Bella was in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes. When she finally came out, she looked upset. When she sat down at the table, she burst into tears.

"Hey Bella. Come here." I pulled her from her chair, and put her in my lap, trying to calm her down. I was rubbing her back soothingly, hoping that it would work.

When I looked up, I saw Heidi walking out of the bathroom.

"Did Heidi say something to you?"

She looked up at me.

"Can we just go home?"

"Yeah sure." We ended up taking the food to go, and I took her back to her place. The drive home was spent in silence again, as I was pretty sure that she didn't really feel like talking. I parked the car, and got out to open her door.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you come up? I really don't feel like being alone in the house."

"Sure."

Once we got inside, she dumped her purse, coat, and shoes by the door, and threw herself down on the couch.

"Bella are you hungry? I could plate up the food."

"No." Her voice was muffled by the pillow. She looked up from the pillow. "Do you wind if I change?"

"No. Go ahead."

She went back to the door, picked up her everything she threw near there and climbed upstairs. I took the food into the kitchen, and started plating up. I knew she said she wasn't hungry, but she only had alcohol in her system, and she really needed food. I poured us each a glass of wine, thinking that she could probably use it, and put the chocolate on a plate. Girls always ate chocolate when they were 'depressed' don't they?

She came downstairs ten minutes later in her pyjamas and once again threw herself on the couch. I bought all the food and drinks into the living room, and put them on the coffee table. I then put in the first dvd I could find. It turned out that it was the eight season of Family Guy. Good. We could both use some laughter.

At around 1am, Alice and Rosalie cam home. I was fully awake while Bella was asleep for the past three hours. The girls took Bella upstairs while I cleaned up.

While I was washing up, Alice came into the kitchen with me.

"Thanks for looking after her." She kissed me on the cheek.

"No problem. She was really upset. She wanted me to keep her company."

"Any idea what made her so upset?" She asked, but she was glaring at me probably making the assumption that it was me who made her this upset.

"I'm pretty sure it was my ex-girlfriend."

"Well if you don't get her out of the picture I will. And if you hurt Bella, I will physically rip your legs off."

When I finished with the dishes, Alice walked me to the door.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Bye Alice."

"Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem."

She hugged me, said her final goodbye, and shut the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heidi's Point Of View**

Ever since I was little, I always managed to get what I wanted. When I was five, I really wanted the new Barbie doll. Two days later, (after a lot of whinging, crying, and tantrums) my dad came home from work, with the Barbie wrapped up nicely. When I was fifteen, I was incredibly jealous of my good friend Kate. She was average looking, but somehow managed to convince Marcus Walsh to go out with her. They were together for about two months before he left her for me. Two weeks later, I was bored of him, so we broke up.

Now was no different. I wanted Edward Cullen. Again. We broke up for such a stupid reason. So I hooked up with his best friend while he was in Paris on business. He was probably hooking up with some French model.

So imagine my surprise when I come to New York with a plan to win Edward back and find out that he's with "Bella". She's not even that pretty. So what exactly is he doing with her? Who really cares? But I have to find a way to get her to leave her.

It was Friday night. Would Edward go out on a Friday night? Only one way to find out. Ask Emmett.

I called him on his work phone knowing that he would have no other option but to pick up and talk to me. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He sounded bored.

"Hi Emmett its Heidi. How are you?"

"Heidi?" He sounded surprised. Silly boy. Why would I ever delete his number? He was my vital source for what was going on with Edward.

"Yes. Heidi."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Is Edward going out tonight?"

He let out a long sigh. "Heidi, why and how would I know the answer?"

"Well you are his brother."

"Well I don't know. Look, I have work to do bye." With that, he hung up on me. God. Cullen men can be so rude. There was another way to find out. Just show up at his house, looking absolutely stunning and convince him to go out with me.

I ran to my Louis Vuitton luggage (since the Bellboys were too lazy and rude to put my clothes in the spacious cupboard) and rummaged through, trying to locate my Prada dress and my Alexander McQueen heels. When I finally found my dress, it was quite wrinkled, but still managed to look presentable. I then ran to my other Louis Vuitton carry all, and tried to locate by favourite Chanel clutch, and my favourite crystal bib necklace. When my outfit was done, I had my hour long shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I dried my hair, and styled it up into a little chignon. Next up? Make up. I was a professional makeup artist during one of my little phases. Two and a half hours later, I was finally ready to go and interrogate Edward.

I pulled up into his driveway, and walked the three steps up to his door. When he opened it, he looked surprised to say the least. And gorgeous. He was dressed in black (Hugo Boss?) dress pants and a white (Ralph Lauren?) shirt. Like I said. Gorgeous.

"Hi baby. I thought that we could do a movie night." It was a lie. I would never get that dressed up for a move, but I wanted to see if he was really going out.

"Where are you going?" I asked eyeing his outfit suspiciously.

"Out." Well duh!

"Ooo, sounds fun. Can I come?"

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Um, it's kind of, I mean, It's just...a business dinner."

"You really are a horrible liar. Are you going out with someone I know?"

Edward being Edward avoided my question.

"Heidi, I'm just on my way out. I'm really late and have to go."

"Fine. I'll walk you to your car."

"That's really not necessary. I can look after myself."

"Okay, okay. You don't want me around. I get that. But can we seriously do a movie night. It gets so lonely in that little hotel room you put me in." That was I lie. Edward was nice enough to put me in one of the hotels best suite.

"That 'little' hotel room I put you in is the best suite they have. Stop whinging."

He really didn't want me around.

"Fine. I guess I'll just go out tonight. With my real friends." I hope he noticed the emphasis I put on the word 'real'.

"Okay. Have fun." He opened his car door, got in, and drove away before I could find a way to stop him again. How rude. All I wanted was someone to hang out with.

Since I didn't have very many girl friends (they all hated me for my looks) I decided to call one of the numerous men that were kind enough to give me their numbers, telling me to 'call anytime'. Now was as good a time as any, so I called the first guy in the list, Owen. The last time I met him I found out that he was rich. I kinda zoned out after that and my fourth glass of Cristal.

"Hello, Owen Cooke."

"Hi Owen. It's Heidi. Remember me?"

"Of course. How could I forget a face like yours?

He was such a cheeseball.

"What are you up to tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I just got off work. Wanna meet up for drinks?"

"Sure. Um, Stir at 10?" I haven't been to New York may times, but when I did come here, Stir was one of my favourite places to go to.

"Sure. I'll get us the best table, and a bottle of their most expensive Champagne."

"Sounds great. Bye."

I looked at my watch. It was now 9.30. What to do for half an hour? Then I remembered. My only girl friend Abby, works at Chanel. It closed at 9, but knowing her, she won't leave until 10.30. Perfect! I called her up and asked her to allow me to do some late night shopping. In the end, I bought two pairs of shoes, three Chanel bags, and a gorgeous lime green floor length gown. It might seem like a lot, but my dad pays for everything.

I then had to call for a car to take me back to my hotel with my new purchases, so I would end up being close to an hour late for my date with Owen.

When I finally arrived at Stir, as promised he was waiting for me with two glasses and a bottle of the most expensive champagne.

After having him talk about himself for a good hour, I was bored. I decided to people watch, while he was talking about his massive house in the Hamptons. It was then that I saw Edward sitting with a petite brunette who I could only presume as Bella. So this was his business dinner?

I saw her stand up and took this as my opportunity to talk to Edward about his dinner with Bella.

"Owen, would you excuse me? I have to go to the ladies room to freshen up."

"Of course."

I walked up to Edward. He finally saw me standing in front of him after the food was placed in front of him.

"Hey. I thought you said that this was a business meeting. Why are there only two of you here?"

"I said that so you would leave me alone. If you must know, I'm on a date. Happy?" Wow. Not the answer I was expecting.

"Where is your date?"

"None of your business."

"Okay. Have fun Edward." Okay. He obviously didn't want me around him and his 'date'.

I walked away from his table, only to remember that Bella was currently in the ladies room. Maybe if I had a nice little chat with her again, she would finally stay away from Edward.

I walked in to the ladies room only to find Bella applying another coat of the horrid coloured lip gloss.

"Hello again Bella."

She finally spotted me standing behind her, and turned around quickly.

"Heidi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here with a friend. And may I ask what you are doing here?"

She stood up straight in a defensive manner and answered that she was here with Edward.

I scoffed. "You are seriously here with Edward?"

"Yes. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Again, defensively.

"Well, you're not exactly pretty Bella."

"And you think that you are?"

"Well, yes frankly I do."

"Well of course you do, you payed enough money for them." How dare she! I've had no cosmetic surgery! Well, except for my lips...

She tried to walk past me in order to walk out of the toilets, when I pulled her back.

"Bella, do you remember that talk we had a while ago in your office at work?"

"The one where you threatened to get me demoted or fired if I tried to take Edward off you as "he was your first"?"

"Yes. Just the one."

"What about it?" She was beginning to look annoyed.

"I was being serious. Now if you know what's good for you, you will walk back to the table, tell Edward you're not feeling well, and ask him to take you home. The next time you see him at work, you will tell him that what you had is over, which will send him back to me. See? It's a win-win situation."

"Heidi, that won't happen anytime soon. I'm sorry that you want Edward, but he doesn't want you, but if he had said no repeatedly, why don't you give up, and find someone else?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should give up." I knew that if I faked defeat, I'd have a better chance of breaking them up.

"Okay. Glad that's sorted. Can I go back to Edward now?"

"Sure you can." She turned to leave when I thought of something so devious, it was bound to ruin whatever was going on between them.

"Oh Bella? Can you pass on a message to Edward for me?"

She slowly turned around and glared at me. "Sure."

"Can you thank Edward for keeping me company last week? I was great fun."

"Wait what?" She looked confused. Poor little girl.

"Edward. He spent the night in my hotel room keeping me company. It can get ever so lonely in the large hotel suite by myself."

"No. Edward hates you. Why would he do that?"

"Because he is very gentlemanly." I threw in a giggle for good measure.

Her eyes started welling up with tears. Success!

"So pass on that message for me, and have a great night Bella. Oh and be sure to mention that Suzie and Olivia say hello. I know how much he loves those girls."

It worked. She ran out crying and their little thing would be over by the night. It was eight grade all over again.

Satisfied with my work, I walked back to Owen, claimed that I had a bad stomach ache, and said that I needed to go home as soon as possible. He offered to take me home, but I decided to call a car. Owen was fun, but I just really wanted to get home, pop open a bottle of bubbly, gorge on chocolate and watch a The Hills marathon.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Monday Morning..._

After the disastrous Friday night date, I was seriously considering not going into work. But then I realised that I really had no reason to not go into work. So we had to cut our date short because Heidi was 'bullying' me. It wasn't like Heidi was going to be at my work today. Right? RIGHT!

After another half hour lying in my bed, weighting up the pros and cons of not going into work today to (potentially not) bump into Heidi, I finally decided to get up and go eat something. When I walked into the kitchen, Alice and Rose were already sitting at the kitchen isle eating waffles with berries. For a model and a fashion designer, they ate a lot.

Alice was the first to acknowledge me standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bells! How are we today?"

"Great!" I knew that my voice was too high and the girls knew that I was freaking out.

"You sure Bells?" Alice asked, obviously not believing me. She also looked really concerned.

"Yeah. Um, I think I'm going to get a bagel for breakfast. Bye Girls!"

"Bye Bells." Both girls called out as I ran towards the door.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around and saw Rose standing behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should change first? I mean, the baggy grey t-shirt and short shorts are adorable for around the house, but for work? I think a dress would be more suitable, don't you?" I looked down and realised that I really was wearing my pyjamas.

"Yeah. Maybe a dress would be more suited."

"Run up to my bedroom and grab one of my dresses. It'll make you feel better."

I smiled at Rose. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her.

"No problem. GO! Get dressed!"

I walked into her bedroom and ran into her giant walk in wardrobe. It was freakishly organised. A space specifically for skirts, shirts, dress pants, and dresses. Underneath the clothes was a super long shoe rack, with row upon row of Prada, Louboutin, Chanel, Fendi and various other luxury brand shoes. If she let me borrow a pair of her shoes it might make me feel EVEN better.

I looked through her extensive collection of dresses and finally decided on a black Donna Karen dress. I took it off the rack and walked over to my room placed it on my bed. I then went back to the kitchen and asked Rose for permission to borrow a pair of shoes, jewellery and a bag. She, of course, said yes.

I ran back to her room and picked out a pair of Fendi boots and a Jimmy Choo bag. In terms of jewellery, I picked out my favourite necklace with a four leaf clover pendent that I got from mum on my 18th birthday, right before finals. 'To bring me luck.' It was cute. Once dressed, I picked up my favourite Hermes Birkin bag. It was my favourite because it was the first thing I bought with my first paycheque. Once hair and makeup was done, I could finally leave for work.

Just before going to work, I stopped at the bakery near the office and picked up a blueberry bagel and a large coffee. I really wasn't in the mood for Starbucks and its long queue.

When I got to the office, it was 8.30. A half hour before anyone else would or should be at the office. But, as usual, Edward was there before anyone else. Perfect.

I tried to sneak into my office, but being the super klutz that I was, managed to hit my leg against Jessica's reception desk.

"OW! Damn it!" My stockings now had a run in them.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Edward poke his head around his door.

"Hi." I said, while rubbing my leg, willing the pain to go away.

"I wanted to catch up on some work. Um, I have a lot of work so..."

"Oh. Okay." So that was why he was here so early. But why was he telling me this?

I didn't even respond. I ran into my office, where I planned to spend the remainder of my day. I would only come out to use the toilet, and to eat. I always forgot to bring lunch with me.

At around 9.30, I received a call from Alice. I was so tempted to ignore the call, but Alice wouldn't give up until I caved in and answered.

"Hello." I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to get through today, and then go home for a long relaxing bubble bath.

"Hey girlie! What are you up to?" She was sounding a little too happy for my liking.

"I've locked myself in my office, and don't plan to emerge until I've finished all my work."

"Sounds fun. Hey, do you want to do something tonight?" Tonight? I just wanted my bubble bath!

"Alice, it's a Monday night."

"So? Never stopped us before."

"We were sixteen! Times have changed. You're a model and a fashion designer. How do you not have work?" Did none of my friends actually have to work?

"They're called workers. And all I have to do is draw the thing. They put it together."

"Wow it sucks to be you."

"Well, you can join me on this side of things. You are super gorgeous. Are you sure you don't want to become a model? I know people sweetie." This wasn't the first time she's asked me this.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Anyway, what was the point of this call?" I wanted to end this conversation asap.

"To do something tonight."

"Do what exactly?"

"Well, we're going to invite Jasper and Emmett over for a movie."

"So do you really think that I want to be there?" A fifth wheel. No thank you.

"I'm guessing no?"

"Yup. Sorry. But you guys have fun tonight." My finger was hovering on the 'end call' button, but then I heard her voice again.

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Go to dinner with Jake." Please leave me alone!

"Bella, you and I both know that Jake went back for work. Are you sure?"

"Alice, its fine. I'll lock myself in my room, with a big bowl of ice-cream, Rosalie's brownies, and all five seasons of 'The Hills'."

"Okay. Well, there's going to be pizza too. We'll be sure to leave you some."

"Thanks Ali."

"No worries. Now go back to work!"

"Sure. Bye Alice."

At around 12, my stomach started grumbling. Time to go for lunch. Not wanting to go eat by myself, or going out to buy lunch and eating it at my desk, I called Emmett, and asked if he wanted to go out to lunch with me.

"Sorry, no can do. Edward wants me to give up my lunch to help him with something for someone."

"Wow! Great to see you so committed to your work." I laughed. In all my three years here, he never did any work.

"Hey, I have to go. Edward's yelling something at me about making personal calls on the work line."

"Okay."

Great! I was going to have to go get lunch and eat it in the office. The confined space was driving me insane! I grabbed my bag and sunglasses, and walked out of my office. I practically sprinted out of my office as fast as I could, considering I was wearing four inch heels.

I wasn't looking where I was running, and bumped into someone.

"OW!" I looked up to glare at the person, only to realise that he was a new employee and that he was quite good looking.

"Sorry about that. But you really must watch were you're going."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm Bella. I'm guessing that you're the new employee?"

"Yup. That's me. The name is Riley." When the pain started to subside, I realised that he was quite good looking.

"Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're on your on your way to meet Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." He'll need it.

With that he walked over to Edward's office.

He was a nice guy. I should ask him out for lunch one time.

I once again walked over to the local sushi shop and ordered the usual. I walked back to the office to find that Riley had the office next to me that was previously vacated by...well I can't really remember that person's name.

"Knock, knock."

"Bella. Hi." He looked up from a paper he was filling out.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No. But I'm allowed to have lunch after I finish filling out forms and after I set my office up."

"Wow. A late lunch. You must feel special." Trust Edward to get all the paper work out of the way before he lets people eat.

"I must admit, I do feel a little special. Did you just come back from lunch?"

"Yeah I did. But if you want, I can wait for you to finish whatever you have to finish and then we can eat lunch together. Do you like sushi?" I asked hopefully. I just really wanted to spend as little time as possible here.

"Yeah. Do you know a good place?"

"Yup. Right around the corner."

"Let's go now. I'm starving." He stood up and put his jacked on.

"Wow. Skipping getting settled in to go to lunch. Rebellious." He started laughing. I knew a guy was a keeper when he appreciated my odd sense of humour.

Once he bought his sushi, we were sitting on his office floor. I was neatly eating my sushi with chopsticks, while he was struggling to use his chopsticks. It was hard not to laugh when he gave up and stabbed the sushi with one if his chopsticks and ate it like that.

When all the food was gone and we were full, I got up and helped Riley put everything in the bin.

"Well, that was fun." I could think of various other activities that would be fun...like mini-golf!

"Yeah it was. Bella, what are you doing tonight?" I stopped halfway to the bin and turned to look at him. Was he being serious?

"Are you asking me out? Someone you've only known for..." I look at my watch "An hour and a half? For all you know, I could be a serial killer."

"I highly doubt that. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm locking myself in my room with ice-cream, brownies, and all five season of 'The Hills'."

"What's 'The Hills'?" How had he not heard of "The Hills"?

"It's a 'reality' television show."

"Is that that show with that really hot blonde? The one with the boobs?" Ah, trust him to only know Heidi.

"Heidi? Yes. That's the reason I watch it."

"Well, tonight I can either come over to your house and join you in your 'The Hills' marathon, or you can come out with me." I would rather stay in, but...

"If you would come over to my house, my two best friends would throw questions at you. So I'd really prefer to go out. Where did you want to go?"

"Nobu?" Never been. I thought that only the rich and fabulous go there.

"Sushi again. Sure why not?"

"Great. Here's my number. Text me your address, and I'll come pick you up at around eight. Sound good?"

"Sure. See you at eight." I realised that I would have to call Alice and tell her that I was going out tonight. If I don't tell her now, she'd make me an hour late for my...date? Is going to Nobu with Riley considered a date?

"Yeah it is." Alice said once I called her and explained the situation to her. "Does this mean that you're done with Edward?"

"Well Heidi keeps threatening me if I don't stay away from Edward, so I guess that she can have him." I just wanted her out of my life. And if she wanted Edward, let her have him.

"Bella, why don't you just stand up to Heidi? Girls like this thrive on the weak."

"I'm weak? Thanks for the vote of confidence Alice."

"You know what I mean."

"Well..."

"Bells, I have to go. The dress I'm working on just ripped. See you at home."

"Okay. By..."

"WAIT!"

"What Ali?"

"You're coming home after work right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm doing your makeup and Rose is going to put together your outfit. Bye."

"Bye Ali."

I went back to work, only to be interrupted by a knock at my door. I looked up at the clock to realise that it was 7.15. I was supposed to finish work at 6. And I was going to Nobu at 8. Damn. I was short on time.

"Come in!" I yelled to the person behind the door.

"Hello Bella."

I looked at the door only to find Edward there.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you finished the work I asked you to do?"

"Yup." I said gesturing to a pile of papers on my desk.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Heidi say something to you that night we went to Stir for dinner?" I knew that I would have to eventually tell Edward what happened.

"Yeah she did."

"Okay. What exactly did she say?"

"Um, I have to go. I have somewhere to be at 8, and I need to get ready before that. Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay."

"Bye." I walked out of the office before he could respond. Why did things have to be super awkward between us? Couldn't thing just go back to normal?

I really had to stop thinking about these things. I had a date with Riley!

**Edward's Point Of View**

After my meeting with Riley, I find out from Emmett that not only are Bella and Riley having a cosy little picnic on his office floor, but they are also going out to Nobu. Wow. That didn't take very long. And I tried to ask her what Heidi said to her at Stir, but she put it off.

So now I was still at work at nine, with no intention of going home as Heidi would surely make an appearance and annoy me. Or ask me to take her out. But considering the fact that I was bored and hungry, I had no option but to go home where there would be food. Hopefully.

After the fifteen minute drive home, I opened the door to an empty house. I decided to stop focusing on my empty house, and more on the fact that I was hungry. I looked in my fridge only to find five bottles of beer, wine, leftover pasta from a visit to my mum's house over two months ago and two tins of tuna that I don't even remember buying. I gave up on my fridge, and went to order a pizza.

When it finally arrived, Heidi came with it.

"Hello handsome."

I took the pizza out of her hand and tried to shut the door in her face, but she pushed it back.

"So you're not going to invite me in?"

"No. Not really."

"Seriously? I come bearing wine." She held a bottle of my favourite wine.

"Please just leave Heidi."

"Come one Edward. It's a Monday night and I really don't feel like sitting in my hotel room all alone. I want company." She did her little pout thing again.

"Don't you have some other guy that you can call to keep you company?"

"Yes. But I just want to sit, talk and eat with you. Come on. What's the worst thing that could happen if I stay for one slice of pizza and a glass of wine?"

"Lots of things can happen. And all of them are avoidable. Can you just leave."

"But Edward..."

"HEIDI LEAVE NOW! Leave now, or I will personally pick you up and remove you from my house."

Her eyes started welling up with tears. I was so sick of her little dramatics.

"But Edwa..."

"I'm serious. All you've ever done since you came back to New York is interfere with my life. And what exactly did you say to Bella that night we went to stir?"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to answer that question after you yell at me?"

"Yes you will. Because if you don't, I will personally book you a flight back to LA."

"All I said to her was to stay away from you. And it was for your own good."

"And why would her staying away from me be what was best for me?"

"Because she's all wrong for you. I mean, she's not even that pretty."

I scoffed at her stupid little remark.

"So you're against me seeing Bella because you think that she's not pretty enough?"

She was about to say something, but my phone interrupted her. I sighed and turned to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Edward." It was my mom.

"Hi mom."

"Is now a bad time?"

"Would I be a really horrible son if I said yes?"

"No you wouldn't. But please try to remember to call your mother back."

"Will do. Bye mom."

"Bye."

I turned back to Heidi who had made herself comfortable while I was talking to my mom. She already opened the wine and was currently eating a slice of my pizza.

"Was that your mom? How is dear old Esme?"

"That's not really any of our business. And who exactly invited you to stay?"

"Come on, at least let me finish my pizza."

"Fine. You have one minute."

"You know what. I'm so over this. When you finally want to talk to me like a normal person, call me. Until then, I'm gone."

"FINALLY!" I yelled after her as she was walking out. I know that I was being childish, but she really was the most annoying person I have ever known.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

I really hope that she really meant that, and she won't come back to my house. And I really needed to get my key back. And tell Carlisle to stop giving out his key to my house to ex-girlfriends. But first, I needed that key.

I ran out of my house to find Heidi just stepping into her car. When she heard me approaching, she turned at looked at me hopefully, obviously expecting me to come out and stop her before she left.

"Heidi, wait."

"Yes?"

"Can I have my spare key back?"

"I STILL HATE YOU!" and with that she took her spare key off her key chain and threw it at me. But as usual, it missed me and landed in the dirt near my feet.

Hey, at least I got my key back.

I went back inside to devour my pizza and then try to figure out what else to do to entertain myself on a Monday night. That was when my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" it was Emmett. And for the first time in a long time, I was actually happy to hear from him.

"Hey man. Me and Jasper are over at Alice and Rose's house to watch a movie tonight. Wanna join us?"

I knew that Bella was out tonight, so there was no reason for me not to go. But when she came home, it was more than likely that Alice and Rosalie would want details about her date. And I really didn't want to hear them. But then again...

"Sure. I know where they live. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"See you then."

Thank god Emmett called.

I got dressed, grabbed my keys and wallet and as promised, arrived at the girl's house in less than ten minutes.

When I knocked on the door, it was answered by Alice, who glared at me once, then let me in. I didn't really understand the glare, but I could think of a few things that I've done that deserved that glare.

I acknowledged everyone in the room and sat down on the only available seat left which was the very last bit of the modular.

The movie that they were watching tonight was 'The Proposal'. Not exactly my type of movie, but then again, who was I to complain.

About half way through the movie, Alice and Jasper were making out, and Emmett and Rosalie were talking to each other. Now I just felt like a third wheel. Thankfully, the movie was coming to an end, and I was free to leave. That was until Bella came walking through the door. Now I wasn't so desperate to leave. I ended up staying back and helping the girls pack up. Alice, realising what I was trying to do told everyone to go upstairs to "get some sleep".

As I was picking up the wine glasses, Bella was plating the pizza and brownies and covering them in plastic wrap.

"So...How'd your date go?" She turned to me.

"What did you say?"

"How was..."

"I heard what you said. I meant how did you find out?" She sounded angry. And angry Bella was extremely cute.

"Emmett."

"And how did he find out." She was getting even more annoyed.

"He saw you having a picnic on his office floor and then heard him ask you out."

"Well, it's none of your business." She said and turned to the sink.

"Okay."

"Yup."

"Good night." I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

I walked out to my car. Why was it always so awkward to talk to her now? And seriously, what did Heidi say to Bella?


	15. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Date night..._

After work, I ran home as fast as I could. I had a date tonight! Heidi wanted me to stay away, so this was me staying away. Not sure how happy Edward would be once he found out I was going on a date with Riley, but he really has no say in this.

When I opened the front door to our apartment, I was surprised to see Emmett sprawled out on my couch, half naked and finishing off a pack of Doritos and his second bottle of beer.

"What are you doing here?" God he smelt awful.

"Waiting for Rosie to finish off getting ready for our date."

"And why are you half naked on my couch finishing my pack of Doritos?" I was going to save them to make nacho's tomorrow because the girls were going to be out.

"Cause I'm bored. She's already been in her room for an hour. How can you girls take so long?"

"Well, I'll overlook the fact that you finished my Doritos, are lying there half naked and you made a big mess if you get dressed and clean up after yourself." Crumbs! Crumbs everywhere!

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"I swear all you girls are evil. And take forever to get ready." He stood up and began to clean up after himself.

"And that's why you love us all."

"Ha-ha. You're so funny Bella."

"I know." I called out while I was walking towards Alice's room.

"And I was being sarcastic". He yelled back.

I knocked on Alice's door and heard a grunt come from the other side. Great! That meant that she and Jasper were in there together.

This was confirmed when Jasper opened her door all disgruntled and shabby looking. I really didn't want to know what was going on in their room.

"Hey Jas."

All he did was grunt in response. Oops.

"Hey Bells." Alice greeted me in the doorway, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that..."

"Hey don't worry about it. I promised to help you and I always keep my promises."

"Thanks."

"Okay. So for the outfit..." We then spent the next hour and a half on makeup, hair and my outfit. (Alice considered me blessed that I was naturally beautiful and only needed an hour to do makeup).

My outfit consisted of a pair to too tight jeans, an indigo coloured singlet, a white blazer and a super high pair of DKNY heels. For the jewellery, a simple pair of pearl earrings and my four leaf clover necklace. It was then finished off with my Birkin bag. My make up was simple, and my hair fell in tousled waves. I was now officially ready for my date. I texted Riley my address and responded saying that he would pick me up in 20 minutes. I had nothing better to do in Alice's room, so I went back to the living room.

"Wow! Bella where are you going tonight?" Emmett again. Was Rose really not ready yet?

"I'd tell you, but knowing you you'd probably go and tell everyone you know that Bella Swan has a date."

"You have a date? Who with?" Damn. I said too much.

"Yes I have a date. And I'd rather not tell you who with."

"Bella have you forgotten that I am the all seeing all doing Emmett Cullen? I know it's a date with Riley. Wow you move fast."

"I move fast? I guess you didn't know that as soon as me and Edward had our fight, I found him making out with Heidi. IN HIS OFFICE when I was going to try to make up with him. So don't talk to me about that!"

"Jeeze Bella. I didn't mean that. It's just that, have you talked to Edward since you went out to Stir?"

"No. And before you say anything, I haven't talked to him because Heidi threatened to take my job away from me if I don't stay away from Edward. So this is me staying away."

"Does Edward know about this?"

I didn't have a chance to answer as the doorbell rang.

"No he doesn't. But if you say something to him, I swear to god that I will kill you in your sleep."

All he did was shrug. Not the most positive answer, but hey. I was going on a date.

I opened the door to find Riley looking dapper in a suit.

"Hi Bella. I got you these" he said, offering me a bunch of roses. This only reminded me more of Edward. This was bad. I had to focus all my attention on to Riley.

"Thanks. Let me just put these in water and we can go."

I took out the best vase we had, filled it with water and put the flowers in. I grabbed my blazer and my bag and went back to the door.

"All set?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

He led me to his car, which happened to be a really swanky looking sports car.

"Wow. Nice car."

"Thanks."

"If you have that type of car, why would you need to work at Cullen Inc?" and waasnt this the same car Edward has?

"Well, my parents disowned me after the stupid things I did in college."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But, if you don't mind my asking, how did you manage to get that car?" did he steal it? Oh god, what if he steals cars for a living?

"My parents got it for me after I graduated high school. I wouldn't let them take this baby off me."

"Let's play twenty questions!" I know it was an odd thing to suggest, but I wanted to get to know more about him.

"Okay. Ladies first."

"Which college did you go to?"

"Brown."

"Wow. So you are smart."

He laughed. "Very. I'll save you the next question by saying that I studied law while at Brown."

"So you're even smarter."

"Yes I am. Okay. My turn. Bella, do you like sushi?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Is this a serious question?"

"Yes it is. And this counts as one of your twenty questions."

"Of course I like sushi. Its low fat. Don't you remember that sushi was the first thing I was eating when we met?"

He looked deep in thought. "No. I don't remember."

"It happened three hours ago."

" Well, I tend to repress horrible experiences."

"Oh. So meeting me was a horrible experience?"

"Yeah. It was horrible."

"Well, do you have any pointers on how to make meeting me a memorable experience?"

"Yeah. One."

He then leaned over and kissed me. Well that was unexpected.

"Ready to go inside?"

I looked out the window to realise that we were indeed right outside Nobu.

"Yup. Let's go."

Since I was so accustomed to gentlemanly behaviour, I was a little surprised that he didn't walk over and open my door for me.

"Do you not open doors for ladies?"

"I usually do, but for you, I made an exception."

"Seriously? I am so out of here."

"Why?"

"Can you not hear yourself? You are being incredibly rude."

He walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I had no other option but to look into his eyes and when he apologised, it looked sincere. He then let go of my face and walked back to his car.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Well, you obviously don't want to have dinner with me, so I'll take you home."

"Since we're here and you went to the effort to make a reservation, I guess that we might as well dine together."

He walked back to the entrance and actually held the door open for me.

"Wow. Your manners have improved in the last three minutes."

"Well I aim to please."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about ourselves over cocktails, wine and great food. Towards the end of the dinner, over dessert, he asked me out on a second date.

"Um, listen Riley, you're a great guy, but I really don't have the time to date..."

He held up his hand.

"No worries, I understand. Um, listen, I have somewhere I really have to be, so do you mind taking a cab home? Thanks." He then got up and left, leaving me to fork out the bill AND having to go and wait outside in the cold New York air for a taxi.

I was super annoyed about the fact that I wasted $250 on a restaurant bill that was supposed to be payed for by my date and the fact that I had to wait at least a half an hour for a taxi. All I wanted to do when I got home was go to sleep.

So imagine my surprise when I open the door to my apartment and find Edward sitting on the couch watching a movie with my friends.

The move was coming to an end and both couples excused themselves to go to sleep leaving me and Edward to clean up the mess. Edward was picking up the wine glasses while I was plating the pizza and brownies, when he asked me an unexpected question.

"So...How'd your date go?"

I turned to look at him. How did he know about my date?

"What did you say?"

"How was..." How stupid could men be?

"I heard what you said. I meant how did you find out?"

"Emmett." Of course.

"And how did he find out?"

"He saw you having a picnic on his office floor and heard him ask you out."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Okay." He looked defeated.

"Yup." Was my ingenious response."

"Goodnight."

I really should have told him about Heidi, but I was tired, stressed and had a massive headache. This could all be solved in the morning.

**Edward's Point Of View**

_That same night..._

After coming back from Bella's house, I remembered that I still haven't called my mom. And I promised that I would. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, but knowing her, she'd continue calling until I gave up and picked up. I now understood where Emmett got it from.

"Hello darling. How are you?"

"Good. Great. How are you and dad?"

"We're both fine. What I really want to know is how you are."

"Fine."

"Stop lying to your mother. I heard Heidi in the background at your house. I thought that you two broke up."

"We did, but she has a way of always coming back into my life and..."

"It's inconvenient because you have feelings for someone else?" Damn. Mom was too good.

"Yeah."

"And let me guess. Bella Swan?"

"Right again. Wait. How do you know this?"

"You men really are stupid. It was completely obvious in the way you would look at her. And you can keep saying that you hated her and whatnot, but I know the "look" when I see it."

"Mom, I need your advice."

"Sure. I'm always here. Remember that."

"How do I get Bella back?"

"What did you do that she left?"

"We started hanging out, then Heidi came back in the picture, then we had a fight, then she came to apologise and found me with Heidi in my lap and then we fought again, then Heidi said something to Bella and I can't figure out what Heidi said and now she's not talking to me." It was only then that I realised that all that came out in one breath.

"Well Edward. You have to get rid of Heidi. And then talk to Bella. Apologise and then give her time. She'll come to you if she really wants you."

"Thanks Mom."

"No worries."

"I'm really tired. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mom."

_**Next day...**_

It was 9 in the morning and I was sitting at my desk. But, for the first time in a while, I wasn't actually working. Well, I was. Just not on ACTUAL work. I was figuring out a plan to get rid of Heidi. And thinking of ways to apologise to Bella. I tried getting a hold of Heidi's friends to try to convince her to go back to LA, but she wasn't very popular among her colleagues.

It was only after Emmett and Jasper both attempted to help me formulate a plan did I realise that it was probably useless looking for someone to get Heidi to go back home. I mean, even her parents didn't like her. And I couldn't just give her money to disappear.

I could probably ask Bella for a girl's opinion on how to get rid of another girl. But Bella is not talking to me. Or was she? It took all the courage I had to walk up to her door and just ask her for advice. What's the worst she could do? I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Hi Bella." She looked up from her computer obviously not expecting me to be standing in her doorway.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Go to lunch with me."

"And why would I do that? As you once said 'our relationship is strictly business'. Would going out to lunch give people the wrong idea?"

"I really need your help with something."

"Well, I'm busy for lunch today. So find someone else to help you out. What's Heidi doing? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Bella, I hate to do this, but if you don't go to lunch with me I will reduce your pay."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And another thing that's in it for you. Doing this for me will get rid of Heidi. So you have to help me."

"Fine." She turned around to pick her coat up from her chair, and picked up her bag.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

We ended up having lunch at a private little bistro. Once food and drinks were ordered, we sat in awkward silence.

"The reason I called you here was to help me think of something that will get Heidi out of New York."

"Heidi's your problem. You bought her here, you think of a way to send her back." She got up to leave, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait. Please Bella. I really need your help." She looked at me for about two seconds before she finally sat down again.

"Fine. But just so you know, this does not fix things between us."

"Okay."

We spent the next hour going through various ideas, and finally settled on one. It was a crazy idea, but we really hoped that it would work.

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Edward..."

"Bella, it doesn't have to be a date. We can just go down to the local deli."

"Do you honestly think that it's a good idea?"

"Please?"

"How about instead of dinner, we organise a little picnic?"

"Where? Central Park?"

"I know a better place. Come pick me up at 8. I'll lead the way."

"Friday. 8 o'clock. It's a...Friday." I was going to say date but she was giving me this weird look.

"And Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"This still doesn't fix things."


	16. Chapter 15

**Bella's Pont of View**

_Friday..._

I knew that agreeing to a picnic with Edward was a bad idea. What was even worse was the purpose of the picnic, to get rid of Heidi. True, I hated the girl, but having two people plot your exit was horrible. But, alas, Edward was already here to pick me up.

"Bella, your dates here!" Alice yelled out in a singsong voice. And it was really annoying.

"In the kitchen!"

I looked up from packing our little picnic to find Alice and Edward standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi."

"Hello Bella."

Alice looked between me and Edward. "I think I might leave you two alone. Bye kiddies! Have fun! Be safe!" I really had no idea what the point of the 'be safe' was.

"We'll try!" I called back.

"Ready to go?"

"Two more minutes. I still have to finish packing up our little picnic."

"I hope you don't mind, but I bought you something. Well, it's more for the both of us, but here." He pulled a bottle of wine from behind his back. I smiled.

"Ah. Of course! You can't have a picnic without wine."

"No you cannot."

"Well, now that we have wine, we're all set to go."

I attempted to lift the giant picnic basket, but I underestimated its weight. But of course, Edward lifted it up with one hand. He was obviously pleased with himself as he gave me one of his little smirks.

"Oh, well sorry! Unfortunately not all people have super strength. And I am a girl."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"When have I ever used that excuse before?"

"Many times."

"Well, Mr. Smartass, give me an example."

He thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Exactly! You can't think of one!"

"Well I can't of you put me on the spot. But trust me, it's happened before."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're awfully cute when you do that." That complement, naturally, made me blush.

"Now you're even cuter."

I cleared my throat. If he didn't stop complementing me, we'd end up staying in. Preferably with Alice and Rosalie out of the house...

"Bella? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready to go."

"Yup."

We walked to his fancy-pants car. It was some vintage Aston Martin.

"Wow. I like your car. You must be doing well."

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Wow. So modest." I rolled my eyed at him.

"Enough about my car. I'm hungry and intrigued as to where our surprise location for our little picnic is."

I gave him the direction, which he then entered into his GPS and we went pack to talking.

"So do I get any hints to here we're going? Is it some deserted amusement park? Or an abandoned warehouse? Or one of your little secret hideaways?"

"How do you know I have little secret hideaways?" I asked in mock horror.

"Lucky guess."

"And for your previous question, no. You have to wait until we get there. No clues."

In truth, we were going to a gorgeous little park that was mainly aimed at children, with a playground, fountains and sandbox. I had a feeling that Edward hadn't been to a park since he was little, so I decided to bring back some of his childhood memories.

When we pulled up into the parking lot, the look on Edward's face was priceless.

"No way! I haven't been to a park for years! This is awesome!"

"Yeah, I figured."

I looked over at Edward who was practically bouncing in his seat. He was that excited over a children's park. Once Edward parked, he pretty much bolted out of the car. That was when he finally remembered that I was with him and that I needed help with the basket. He ran back towards me.

"Sorry. I just remembered the basket. I'll grab that, you grab the blankets from the backseat."

Once we grabbed everything, we found an expanse of grass that looked fairly clear, so we spread out the blanket and took out the food and wine. While I was filling both our plates with food, Edward opened the wine and poured us each a generous amount. Well, my glass looked more full then his.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"No. Trying to loosen you up. It's a known fact that alcohol usually does that."

"Really? I had no idea."

He laughed at me.

"Just drink and enjoy."

I took a sip of my mine and noticed that Edward was looking from me to the playground and back to me.

I laughed. "Go Edward! Go have fun on a children's playground."

"Come with me."

I put down my glass of wine and accepted his hand as he helped me up.

"Last one to the playground is a rotten egg!" I called out as I ran to the slide.

Edward easily caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. He, on the other hand, continued running.

"Hey! Unfair! I'm a girl! You don't tackle girls!"

"See? You just used the 'I'm a girl' excuse. I was right!"

I was annoyed that he was indeed right, so I turned back to the picnic rug. It was two seconds later that he was standing in front of me.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"We said that this was not a date right?"

"Yeah. I believe we did."

"And we came here to continue working on the Heidi thing right?"

"Yeah. We said that too."

"So can we work on that?"

"The wine obviously doesn't work on you."

"It's not that. Can we just work on the Heidi thing."

The next hour was spent talking about ways of getting rid of her. The remainder of the time was spent devouring the food that I packed. Once it was all gone and we were full, we went back to the playground. He went on the monkey bars, I went on the swing. When I realised that I was unable to make myself go higher, Edward walked behind me.

"Need help?"

"I guess. 'I'm a girl' remember. I don't have the strength to push myself higher."

"Stop being so stupid and let me push you."

He helped me and I must admit that I managed to go higher with his help. I decided to play the whiny little child and kept yelling at him to push me higher.

"HIGHER! HIGHER! HIGHER!"

"If you went any higher, you'd fall of the thing."

I didn't want to listen to him, so I continued to yell at him to push me higher.

He pulled the swing to a stop. He then walked around to the front of the swing and looked me in the eye.

"Bella. If you continue yelling at me, I will stop pushing you and we will have to go home. Understood?"

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I love the sound of your laugh."

My laughter resided and I was looking at Edward.

There was a moment of silence between us until he leaned forward and kissed me. It really was one of the sweetest kisses I'd ever had. When he finally pulled back, the biggest smile spread across his face.

"Does that fix things?" He asked.

"No. Not really."The smile disappeared off his face.

"But a proper date might." The smile came back.

"Alright. Bella, would you like to go on a date?"

"I'd love to."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure. And I'll be nice and let you surprise me with the location." It was the least I could do.

"Excellent. I have a few good places in mind."

"Great."

He looked at his watch.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was midnight?"

"No. Wow. Where did all the time go?" I looked at my watch. He was right.

"Want to start heading home?"

"Sure."

We both started packing up the food and the picnic rug and put them in the trunk of his car. The last thing I remember is sitting in his car. When he woke me up, I realised that I had fallen asleep.

"Need me to carry you back to your apartment?" I couldn't tell whether he was kidding or not, but I decided that I was fine to walk back to the apartment. He followed me until I reached the door.

"Goodnight Bella. Don't forget that we have a date tomorrow night."

"How could I forget?" He laughed and leaned in to kiss me goodnight.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

When I opened the door, I was so blissfully happy that I didn't notice Alice and Rose standing in the doorway. No doubt wanting to hear all about my date.

"Hey girls. I'm really tired, so I'm just going..."

"No. You're going to stay here and dish out details. Rose and I spent our Friday night indoors, so we want to hear about your date with Edward."

"It wasn't a date."

"Okay then. We want to hear about your little 'thing' with Edward."

"But I'm tired." I knew that if I started whinging, they'd let me go. Nothing annoyed them more than my whinging.

"Not working Bella. Now spill." Rose was looking at me like she was going to tackle me if I tried running away.

"Fine. But can we talk about this over some sort of beverage?"

Alice ran into the kitchen, took out three beers and came back.

"Take one each. Now Bella. Tell us about your date."

I told them everything, from the picnic to the kiss on the swing, to our upcoming date.

"That's so adorable. You said yes right?"

"Well, it was my idea for the date, so obviously I agreed to it."

"Excellent. We're going to spend the entire day getting you ready for your date. We're going to buy you a new dress, we're going to get our nails done, our hair done and then come back here and celebrate you date."

Rose, who was sitting next to Alice, started clapping her hands in excitement. "Yay! Our little girl's finally got a date!"

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, it's our second attempt at a date, and I'm not that small!" I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Another question. How are you two up at 2.15 in the morning?"

"We were waiting for you. But now that you mention it, we are tired so we'll just see you tomorrow. 'Night Bells." They ran up the stairs leaving me to pick up the empty beer bottles and lock the apartment.

I went into my room, performed my nightly routine and went to bed dreaming of my perfect second attempt of a date with Edward Cullen.

**Edward's Point of View**

_Date night..._

For our second date, I decided to take Bella to the Gramercy Tavern. The food was exquisite and it had a romantic feel to the restaurant. Plus, my Mum recommended that I take her there.

I walked into my closet trying to locate my favourite Armani suit, when a knock at the door interrupted me. When I opened it, I expected to see Emmett or Jasper, but Alice was standing in my doorway holding a large black garment bag.

"Hey Edward. You going to let me in, or are you going to make me stand out here all night which would make you late for you date and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know about my date?"

"Jasper." Of course. I told Emmett about my date and he probably told Jasper, who told Alice, who told Rosalie and so on.

"And you bought me a suit?"

"Of course. It matches Bella's outfit, so you guys will look completely gorgeous. And I know how much you love your Armani suits, so...ta-da!"

She showed me the body bag that had 'Armani' written on it.

"Well, thanks for the suit Alice."

"That's okay. So can I come in now?"

"What are you going to do? Watch me get dressed?"

"No silly! I'm staying to see how it looks on you. See if I need to alter it."

"Really?"

"Yes really. So unless you want to be late for your date, I suggest you try it on, while I raid your fridge for something to drink."

I walked up the stairs while I heard Alice search my fridge for something to drink.

I put the suit on and saw that Alice was right. It did need altering. I walked down the stairs to find Alice sitting at my kitchen island daintily sipping her beer.

"See? I told you the suit would need altering. See?"

"Yes Alice. You were right, I was wrong. Can you just alter it so I can continue getting ready?"

"Patience. And, no offence, but you stink!"

"Of course I do! I need to shower. I told you I need to get ready."

"Okay, Okay. Let's get to work."

She then spent the next 45 minutes fixing my suit. When she was done, she followed me up to my room and watched as I took in my reflection in the mirror. I must admit that the suit did look a whole lot better on me now. I turned to Alice.

"Thank you." I walked to her and hugged her.

"No problem. Go out and have fun. And be good to Bella, or I will come after you."

"Fair enough."

"Bye Edward."

I walked her to the door and wished her a good night.

After I showered and got dressed, I walked to my car and drove to Bella's apartment. I was seriously looking forward to the date. But I was really hoping that the date would not be interrupted by ex's or anything else. I just wanted tonight to go well.

When I pulled up to Bella's apartment, I took out the flowers and chocolate that I bought her and walked upstairs. I can't remember the last time I spent so much money on flowers and chocolates for one girl other than my mother. But Bella deserved to be treated like a princess and deserved the occasional flowers and chocolate.

When I knocked on the door and saw Bella standing there, all I could do was stare.

"Wow! Bella, you look..."

"Good?" She laughed.

"Not the word I was looking for. I was looking for something like...gorgeous?"

This made her laugh again.

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well thank you. These are for you." I said handing her the flowers and chocolates.

"How much money have you spent on chocolate and flowers for me?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I love to buy you things."

This made her blush. I only realised then that it didn't take a lot to make her blush. And I really did like her blush.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab my bag and coat. Come in."

I sat on her couch while she ran upstairs to her room. I looked around and realised that it was empty.

"Alice and Rose not home?"

"No. They all went out together tonight." She yelled.

I was sitting there, checking my emails when I heard a loud bang come from her room.

I ran upstairs only to find her on the floor, holding her ankle. She was crying. I felt bad.

"Hey. What happened?"

"I tripped over my shoe."

"Did you break your ankle?"

"I don't know."

I checked it. It didn't look broken. Maybe a little sprained.

"I'll carry you downstairs so we can put some ice on it."

"Okay."

When I picked her up, she rested her head on my shoulder and let out a contented little sigh.

"Do you think you can walk on it?" I asked her while I gently put her down on her couch.

"I'm not sure."

I walked to her fridge and took out a pack of frozen peas.

"Here. Put this on your ankle for a bit and then we'll see if you can walk on it."

We waited for about 15 minutes and when she tried walking on it, she cried out in pain.

"So I guess we'll just stay in tonight. Sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

"It's okay. Listen, I'll order Chinese and we'll stay in and watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I'm so..."

"Bella. Don't worry about it. We'll go on a proper date once your ankle heals."

I got up to go locate the menu, when she turned towards me and asked me where I got my medical knowledge from.

"I studied a bit of it at college. And mum used to be a nurse so I guess I kind of leant a bit from her."

I found the menu and we spent the next five minutes ordering enough food for about ten people.

"Now that the foods ordered, what movie do we watch?"

"I have no idea. I ruined your plans. You pick the movie."

"Bella, for the last time, you did not ruin my plans. You accidently tripped on your shoe. Its not your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm completely accident prone."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I love that you're so accident prone. It just adds to your cuteness."

"You're just saying that." She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked so damn cute right now, I just wanted to hug and kiss her.

"Bella." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"I really do love that you're so accident prone. I love that you're bossy, don't take crap from anyone and stick to what you say. Does this make you feel better?"

A small smile was playing around her lips.

"A little."

I kissed her hoping that that would make her feel better.

"Now let's pick a movie. Any preferences?"

"How about we watch 'The Hills'?"

"What's that?"

"It's a 'reality' television show. It follows four girls living in LA. Its kinda like Sex and the City. Just without the sex."

"Sounds good."

I put it in just as the food was finally delivered. We settled on the couch eating food and watching 'The Hills'. I really didn't get what was going on, but sitting there with Bella was super comfortable, so I really didn't mind.

After finishing the first season, Bella was falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Ready for Bed?"

She yawned and nodded her head. I lifted her off the couch and put her in the middle of the bed. She quickly bolted upright.

"Wait! I have to change into my pyjamas."

"Just sleep in your dress. Or wait until the girls get home to help you change. Whatever you do, do not stand on that leg."

"Fine. Can you at least stay with me until they get back?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I go to sleep? You can use my laptop if you want."

I took her laptop and booted it up while she started falling asleep. I was halfway through my thousands of email when I heard the girls come up. I quietly got out of bed and asked the girls to help Bella change, explaining that she sprained her ankle. They both started giggling but stopped once I gave them my 'look'.

After everything was done, I left Bella a note on her pillow, promising her another date, when she was feeling better, and telling her how beautiful she was. I kissed her cheek and quietly left her room. I packed up everything in the living room and went home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bella's Point of View**

_Monday Morning..._

After my little date with Edward, I was really happy to go into work on Monday morning. I was going to ask him out for another date to make up for the disastrous dinner at Stir. Since I was in such a good mood, I decided that I would take my time and dress with more care than I did most mornings. And to achieve this goal, I would need the help of Rose's closet.

I walked into the kitchen and found Rose snacking on a bagel at the kitchen island.

"Hello."

"Hi." Rose grumbled back. Wait! She grumbled back? She was supposed to be in a constant state of happiness.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. What did you need?"

I knew Rose well. And when she said that she didn't want to talk about it, she meant it. If you tried to push, she'd yell at you. And Rose yelling at you is a horrible sight.

"Um, I need your closet again."

She started laughing.

"Again? Trying to impress Edward?"

"Yeah." No point lying. She'd know the truth.

"Go upstairs. Take whatever you like."

While I was running up the stairs, I yelled out a quick thanks.

I looked at row upon row of clothes, trying to find something to wear, that was stylish, but still appropriate for work. After about 15 minutes of searching, I finally settled on a Preen ripple pleated skirt from her closet and paired it with a grey Rick Owen tank, Erickson Beamon necklace, and a pair of black Louboutin shoes. My hair was done in a messy bun and since I only 15 minutes left to get to work, put on blush and mascara. I pulled out my trusty Hermes Birkin bag. Looking in the mirror, I gave myself approval and ran out to my car, yelling out a quick bye to Rose. I felt a little bad not being able to talk to her about her problem, but honestly, I was really looking forward to seeing Edward and asking him out.

I parked in my designated area and ran out of my car and into the elevator. It seemed to take forever, but when it finally reached my floor and walked into Edward's office, I saw Emmett sitting in his chair, spinning around and around like a five year old.

"Hi?" It came out as a question. I seriously thought that I was dreaming that Emmett was here.

"Hey Bells! How are you?"

"Fine. Hey, where's Edward?" I asked looking around his office.

"He had to go to Luxemburg on business. So I'm in charge." He let out an evil cackle. He had obviously let the power go to his head. "Now go, young Bella. Go work!"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's stupidity. "When is he coming back?"

"Why? Are you two getting it on?"

"EMMETT!" I smacked him across the head.

"What?"

"We're just friends." Just keep telling yourself that...

"Uh-huh. Is that why you two went on a little picnic on Friday?"

"And how do you know this?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I already knew what he was going to say. "Let me guess. You're the all seeing all doing Emmett?"

"Yup."

"Well then, mind telling me what you did to upset Rose?"

"Um...well, she was waiting for me at our table at Rouge Tomate and she kinda saw me talking to another girl at the bar. And then she totally blew it out of proportion. She threw red wine on me. And now, my Hugo Boss shirt is stained!" Of course he would care about his shirt more than Rose.

"You deserve that! Why would you do that Emmett? You know how she feels about you."

"Well, some girl comes and talks to me. What am I supposed to do? Walk away?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you're supposed to do. How can you be so stupid?" I was tempted to smack him again.

"All I was doing was talking to her."

"You guys are such hypocrites! When you talk to a girl and your girlfriend gets mad and confronts you, you think it's an overreaction. But when WE talk to a guy, you're ready to beat him up!"

"Yeah, well, what should I do to fix this? I got her flowers, she threw then away. I got her chocolate; she threw the box at me. And now I have a huge bump on my forehead! Look!" He said, pointing to a non-existent "bump" on his forehead.

"Well you could call her and apologise."

"But she won't listen!"

"Well then you think of something!" I said while walking out of Edward's office.

"Thanks for the help BELLA. You're fired!" he yelled out, Donald Trump style.

In response, I slammed my door shut.

_Lunch time..._

Just as I was about to walk out of my office to go grab lunch, I saw the back of a blond woman's head walk into Riley's office. I'd know that blonde hair anywhere. It was Heidi. I was now intrigued as to why Heidi would come into the office when Edward wasn't here, but even more so as to why she would walk into Riley's office. Riley of all people. I decided that I should probably not get involved in their business. Good that they found each other.

After purchasing my lunch, I walked back to my office. Just as I was shutting my door, I caught a glimpse of Heidi walking out of Riley's office. Oookaaay. That is odd. Why are they...ew. I think I may have just found my answer. She really is the most repulsive woman on earth.

_Just after six..._

I was packing everything up and putting things back into my Birkin bag when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice.

"Hey. What's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with Rose?" She didn't know? But she knew everything! She was the all doing, all seeing Alice!

"Oh. Emmett and Rose went out on a date and when Emmett went to go get the drinks, he took too long, so she went to the bar to see what was up and she found Emmett talking to another girl."

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Alice calm down. I've talked to him and he says he's going to find a way to fix it."

"He better. And what's wrong with you? You sound kinda upset."

"Not upset. Just disappointed. I come to work all nicely dressed and everything, all ready to ask Edward out on the proper date we were supposed to have last week and I find out that he's out of town." I looked down at my outfit that seemed to make a mockery of this situation.

"You know what?"

"What Alice?" I knew that she was going to suggest we doing something tonight.

"We need a girl's night out. Let's just go out and have fun. Forget about the boys."

"What about your boy? Didn't you have plans tonight?" This was odd. They always usually had plans.

"Yeah we did. But I'm going to get out of them, cause you and Rose need a night out."

"Have you asked Rose yet?"

"No. But as soon as we hang up I will. She's been up in her room all day. I think its about time she came out."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home and we'll figure everything out. Bye"

"Bye Bella."

_The girl's apartment..._

When I got home, I saw that both Alice and Rose were all dressed up for a night out. While I was still in my work outfit. I think that Alice may have noticed this fact as she told me she had set out clothes for me on my bed. It was a beautiful multi colour silk dress and the shoes were my favourite pair of Christian Louboutin Meree shoes.

Since the girls were kind enough to wait for me, I decided to be nice also and give myself about 45 minutes to get ready instead of my usual hour. When I was all dressed and ready to go, I walked downstairs only to see that the girls had changed again. Rose was now wearing a coral colour zip front dress with tan platform heels, while Alice opted for a pink bustier dress with tan multi strap sandals. I must admit that we all looked good. (link of profile)

"Okay girls. Ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!" Rose and I said together. Tonight was going to a fantastic!

We ended up going to our favourite place, 21. It felt a little odd coming here as this is where we all met (or in my case, first started talking to) our significant others. I think that Alice may have picked up on that, because next thing we knew, we each had a cosmopolitan sitting in front of us, just begging to be tasted.

Alice lifted her glass up and toasted our first of many girls' day outs. I'd give it about three week before Alice starts bailing on us to go hang out with Jasper.

As we were sitting there, drinking, laughing, trashing our ex-boyfriends, I saw first Heidi then Riley walk into the bar. This only confirmed my suspicions that they were now a couple. They deserved each other. They were both rude, horrible people. But what I really wanted to know was what they were doing together, how they met and, for some odd reason, what they were both going to do to me...

**Heidi's Point of View**

I was so bored! All alone in a huge hotel room can become so dull. Here I was having a bubble bath wishing that I could find something to do. Thankfully, as soon as I stepped out of the bath, my phone rang. Looking at the screen, I saw that it was Riley.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good, good. Long time no see, right Heidi?"

"Yeah. So how's the plan going? Have you already made a move on little Bella?"

"Yes I have. But I think that if you really want this little plan of yours to work, we're going to have to meet up to talk about it in immense detail."

"Let me guess. You want to go out?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. What are you up to tonight?"

"Not much. And as for your offer to go out, let's do it. It beats sitting at home doing nothing."

"Sure. Where should we meet? I'm new to New York and don't know where all the cool spots to hang out are."

"Riley, who still says 'cool' and 'hang out' at our age?"

"Shut up! Now tell me where to meet you before I hang up."

"Fine. Meet me at 21 in an hour."

"See you then."

Let me start from the beginning. Riley and I were friends from pre-school to high school. He was a good friend and nice, but I never really liked him more than just friends. It was only in high school that I began to take notice of him. He grew up so much. I asked him if he wanted to go out with me and he agreed. Two weeks later, we were officially together. This was around the time that I stopped going out with Edward, so naturally, he wanted to beat up Riley. Edward so obviously wanted me back. Once Edward finally got over the fact that Riley and I were together and I wasn't leaving him for Edward, he started dating Tanya. After senior year, Riley and I decided to break up. We were going in completely different directions in life. I wanted to be a model and move to New York while Riley wanted to stay in Forks and become a journalist. Three weeks ago, I bumped into him at Barney's, and we got to talking and started catching up on the last five years. Now, he was helping me plot against Edward and Bella. I know that plotting was probably beneath me, but I really thought that Edward could do so much better than her. Hence, my date with Riley to 21.

I really wanted to look good (not for riley, but for other guys that might be there). I ran into the closet trying to find something. I picked a multi colured flower print dress and paired it with a pair of Fendi heels. I put a little bit of makeup on (because I didn't need very much) and let my hair down in loose curls. I looked good. Good enough to hopefully find someone to entertain me tonight. I grabbed my coat and bag and took a taxi to 21.

Once I walked into the bar, I found Riley in one of the private areas with a drink waiting for me. A martini. He knew me well. I walked up to him and saw that he was on his phone. When I stopped in front of the table and when he saw me he stopped talking and stood up.

"Hello Heidi. You look as gorgeous as ever."

"Thanks Riley. You're looking pretty good yourself. And thanks for the martini. Good to know you still remember what drink to order for me."

"Heidi. We've been friends for years. How could I forget what you like?"

"And I see that you haven't changed. I see that you still like your beer. Like every other man on this planet."

I sat down and after we talked for about half an hour about the past, we finally got down to business.

Riley was mid sentence when he said that Bella was sitting at the bar. I turned around and saw her sitting there with...Rosalie? Great! They're friends. Which means that Rosalie would beat me up if I did anything to Bella. 'Cause Rose and I don't really get along.

"Excuse me Riley. I want to go say hi to Bella."

I got up and walked towards Bella. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Heidi what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Bella. You're looking gorgeous."

"What do you want?" Defensive again.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to say hello."

"Well hello to you too. You can go now." She turned back towards the bar.

"That's no way to talk to a friend."

"You're not a friend. Can you please leave Heidi?"

Bella's friends finally noticed me standing there talking to Bella and turned around.

"Hey Bells. Who's this?"

"Actually, I know her. Heidi, how are you?" Rosalie said while giving Heidi one of her signature glares.

"How do you to know each other?"

"Heidi and I work for the same model agency."

"Hi, I'm Alice!" A short girl with short black hair yelled out, obviously wanting to be the centre of attention.

"Well this was fun. I'm going back to Riley. Oh Bella, you know Riley right?"

"Yeah. Are you two on a date?"

"Yeah we are. I have to go now. Bye."

Okay. That was not the way things were supposed to happen. I was supposed to be yelling at her and making her cry, not running away because she's friends with Rosaile.

Oh well, there's always next time.

I walked back to our table.

"Okay Riley, here's the plan..."


	18. Chapter 17

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

"What, what, what?" I sat up in my bed, looking around my room to try to find out what was the cause of alarm that would make Alice yell at me at...8am. And she pulled me away from a really good dream...

"Nothing."

"Then why all the yelling? I have the worst headache and your incessant yelling is not making it any better." I sat upright and rubbed my head.

"Hey it's your fault. You were the once who drank like five martinis." I glared at her.

"Fine, fine. Three martinis."

"Go away!" I was really not in the mood for Alice's little moods, so I pulled the duvet up over my head.

"But it's 8 in the morning."

"So?" I mumbled from underneath the duvet.

"You have work in an hour."

I sat upright in my bed. She was right. And I was going to be late.

Alice must have noticed the worried expression on my face because the next thing she told me was that my outfit was sitting on her bed.

I got up and thanked her. She always knew how to help.

I showered, ate and ran to Alice's room. On the bed, there was a very colourful floral dress, which I was kind of nervous about wearing to work. But if Alice picked it out, I had no option but to wear it or she would probably hurt me. The dress was paired with a grey cardigan and suede light grey Christian Louboutin heels. Looking at the time, I realised that I would have to do my makeup and hair either at the office or in my car. (link on my profile.)

I ran (or tried to run in the five inch heels) out of her room, thanked Alice for the clothes, stole a bagel and ran to my car.

Just as my luck would have it, the traffic on the way to work was horrible and by the time I got to work, I was fifteen minutes late. Great!

I took the elevator up to my office and locked myself in there until I managed to fix my hair and do my makeup. Once that was all settled, I walked back to my desk where I found a mountain of work from Emmett with a sticky note attached saying 'Have Fun!'

I threw myself into my work knowing that the more I did today, the less I would have to do tomorrow and possibly over the weekend. An hour later, my phone started vibrating on my desk. I picked it up and it read 'Alice'. She knew not to call me at work. But when she did call at work, I figured that it would be important.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella! Guess what!"

When she used that little singsong voice of hers, I knew that she would make me do something that I didn't necessarily want to do.

"What Alice?"

"You know how I'm studying fashion?"

"Yeah?" How could I not know? She was constantly reminding me about it every chance she got.

"Well guess who gets to go to Paris!" She was now squealing.

"Oh my god, Alice! That's fantastic news!" Wow. Paris!

"Wait, it gets better."

"How does it get better?" What, was she going to tell me that she was staying in the Coco Chanel suite while she was in Paris?

"I booked two extra tickets for you and Rose. You're coming with me to Paris!"

"Alice..." I really didn't want to burst her happy bubble, but there was no way that I would be able to go to Paris.

"You can't make it, can you?" She sounded really upset over it. And when she got upset, it made me feel bad and then I'd agree to whatever she wanted me to do.

I sighed. We both knew that I would say yes.

"Yeah. I'll come with you."

She started squealing so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Oh my gosh Bells, thank you so much for agreeing to come with me, I know that we'll have so much fun together. Yay! I'm going to call Rose now. Bye Bella." She then hung up.

I put my head down on my desk and groaned. Why did I have to agree to going to Paris? I can't take a sick day without stressing about what work I missed.

"Hey. Why so glum Bells?"

I looked up and say Emmett standing in my doorway. I didn't say anything so he continued speaking.

"Is it because of the amount of work I left you? Because Edward made me bring it to you. You know that I would never give you that much work. Ever. You know me. I don't..."

"Emmett. Relax. It's not about the amount of work. Alice just guilt tripped me to go to Paris with her and Rose."

"And the idea of going to Paris is making you upset why?" He snorted.

"Because of the amount of work I'm going to miss and..."

"Bella. Stop right there. I will take of your work load. You just go and have fun."

"Really Emmett?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Just make sure you go tell Edward."

"Will do. Hey, is he in his office now?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

"Can I just go in?"

"Sure."

I thanked Emmett, got up and walked up to his office door. I stood there for about thirty seconds before I summoned up the courage to knock. And why was I so hesitant to ask for a holiday? I deserved one didn't I? After giving myself a little pep talk, I finally knocked on his door.

"Yes." He yelled sounding somewhat annoyed.

I opened the door a little and poked my head around.

"Hi. It's me. Can I come in? I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Come on in."

I walked over to his rather large, rather inviting looking couch and sat down. There was about a minute of awkward silence before we began talking at the same time.

"I just wanted to see..."

"I was wondering if..." He paused.

"Sorry. Ladies first." He gestured with his hands to let me continue.

"Um, thanks. I was actually just wondering if I could take three weeks off. It's just that Alice is making me go to this thing in Paris..."

"You want to take three weeks off work to go to Paris with your friends?"

"Yeah. If it's okay with you."

He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. I went over our very brief conversation to see what I could have said to make his look like that.

"So let me see if I have this straight. You want to take three weeks off work to go to Paris with your friends instead of staying here to work when we need you most?"

"Well..."

"EDWARD!" I turned around and saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Not now Emmett."

"Yes now. Bella, do you mind leaving so that I convince him to let you go?"

"I don't need your help Emmett. If I remember correctly, you fired me for not helping you with your Rose situation."

"Yeah. But I managed to fix it on my own so you're forgiven."

"And what if I don't want to forgive you?" I crossed me arms across my chest. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward had also taken a sudden in my chest too.

"You will once I convince him to let you go to Paris."

I thought about what he said.

"You're forgiven."

I walked back into my office and went back to work again. Another hour passed and it was time for my lunchbreak. I didn't really feel like going to go out by myself, so I walked pass Emmett's office to see if he wanted to come with me. And I also wanted him there so I could see if Edward gave me permission to go to Paris. I got my bag and purse and walked up to his office door. Since he had an open door policy, I just walked in expecting him to be sitting behind his desk playing solitaire, but he wasn't. Huh. That was strange.

I walked to the elevator, which happened to be near Edward's office and head Emmett and Emmett talking. What I was wondering was why he was still there and if they were still talking about me.

I decided to leave it, because last time I 'lurked' near a door, I got crap from Edward and because I was hungry.

Too lazy to walk to the sushi shop, I took my car and bought my lunch. I decided to be nice to Emmett and bought him sushi too.

As I was driving back to the offices, I passed a Christian Louboutin boutique. And in the window were the most amazing pair of nude coloured shoes. They were simple but extremely elegant. And I knew that I would have to have them. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had another two minutes before I had to get back. But seeing as it was fun to annoy Edward, I parked the car and went to buy them. Content with my new purchase, I went back to the office to continue working and to give Emmett his food.

I went over to Emmett's office and saw him sitting in his chair. Probably playing solitaire.

"Hello you. Hope you're hungry. I went out and got your favourite sushi!"

He looked up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Thanks Bells."

"So?"

"So?...what?"

"Did you convince Edward to let me go to Paris?"

"Well..."

"He said no, didn't he?" I asked dejectedly.

"Well..."

"Just answer the question!"

"He said 'that he will absolutely not allow it'."

"Why not? Does he want me to stay trapped in the same job as him for the next thirty years? And I have rights to be able to go on vacation!" I stopped mid rant and turned to Emmett. "I do, don't I?"

"Yeah you do. It's just that he doesn't really approve of his staff going on holidays. Or interstate for, let's say, a family funeral."

"That's horrible. I'm going to go talk to him again. Why should I not be able to go on holiday?"

With that, I stormed into his office ready to confront him.

**Edward's Point of View**

When I found out that Bella wanted to go to Paris for a little vacation, I was furious to say the least. How could she possibly leave us (and me) when we needed the most. I thought after our many little dates that we should try to go on a proper date. And I was thinking of asking her out when my schedule wasn't so busy. Which, funnily enough, was in about three weeks. But since I was her boss, I guess that I could not allow her to go.

What I was not expecting was how strongly Emmett wanted Bella to be able to go. I gave him excuse after excuse until I started struggling to give a plausible reason.

"Just let her go."

"I don't want her to leave now! It is extremely busy this month. We could use all the help we can get. I'm sorry. Go to her office and tell her that we need her this month."

He then stood up and stormed out of my office. Well too bad. I understand that my reasons for not letting Bella go were selfish, but there was no way that I was getting left with all the work while she went shopping in Paris.

I looked at the time and realised that I had a meeting that I was going to be late to if I didn't leave now. I sighed. These meeting were usually quite boring, but they were just one of the negatives of being a CEO. It was too bad that Emmett was too lazy to actually work, so that one day, by some miracle, he would be CEO.

After two gruelling hours, I finally made it back to my office and decided to put my feet up for a minute or two. I think that I may have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew, Bella threw open the door, which hit the wall. That was going to leave a mark. I looked at her and realised that she was really angry. I guess that Emmett must have told her.

"Hi there. What can I do for you?" I asked with a smile. I knew that this would get a rose out of her.

"You could let me go on vacation."

"Sorry. I can't. We're really busy this month and need the extra help."

"What extra help? The only thing I'm good for at these office is getting you coffee!"

"That's not really true now, is it?"

"Just let me go! I have been working here for three years, I deserve a break!"

"Fine. Go."

"Thank you." She made it seem like more of a question.

She turned to leave.

"But don't expect a job here when you get back."

She turned and glared at me. Then she turned and walked to her office slamming the door behind her.

I sighed. I really am a horrible person. I decided to go to apologise, but with what little I knew about women, I knew that they usually need ten minutes after a 'fight' before they'll want to talk to them again. To pass the time, I went through my email. I guess that I lost track of time, because Bella walked back into my office.

"I'm sorry. If you really need me here for work, I won't go."

She didn't give me a chance to speak because she walked away, took her bag and coat and went downstairs to the car park. Great. Now I felt like an even bigger jerk. And of course, Emmett, being the big brother to Bella that he usually is, came into my office and started yelling at me. I really didn't need this, so I let him finish and walked out of my office.

I decided to go to Bella's house and apologise for the way I talked to her and convince her to stay.

I knocked and as usual, Rose answered the door. I'm not sure why, but Rose was the only girl that ever scared me. She was one of those girls who would hurt a guy if he hurt her friend. And no doubt, Bella already told them about what happened at work.

"Hey Rosalie. Is Bella home?"

"You just missed her actually. But I'll let her know that you stopped by." She tried to close the door, but I pushed it back.

"Is she really not here, or does she not want to talk to me?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to you. But no, she's not home. She went out to pick up pizza." She tried shutting it again.

"Oh. Okay then. Tell her I stopped by and...just tell her I stopped by." I turned to go, but Rose called out my name.

"You can come in and wait for her."

"Thanks."

As is sat on the couch awaiting Bella's return, I felt like I was picking up my girlfriend for a date and was sitting down, getting glared at by her dad.

When I heard a key turn in the lock, I turned and looked at the door.

"Hey Rose, they didn't have the one you like so I..." She stopped when she saw me sitting on her couch. She then turned to Rose to ask for help in the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't help when I'm hungry." She then lifted the lid off the pizza, took out a slice and went upstairs.

"Is Alice home?" Bella asked.

"No. She went out with Jasper." Rose then continued up the stairs and left me and Bella all alone.

"Oh." She then turned and walked towards the kitchen. I followed her.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked while looking for something in the cupboard.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier."

"Okay." She didn't turn around. She just continued to look for something.

"And I wanted to ask you to stay."

This made her turn around. "Why would I do that? I've never been to Paris and I really want to go."

"Stay. For me?"

"And what happens if I do stay?"

"We can hang out. I'll take you to the movies, I'll cook you dinner, I'll take you out anywhere." In other words, we would officially start dating.

"Um, can I think about it?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Did you want to stay for pizza?" She asked, holding out a slice.

"No. I have to meet Emmett."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night."

She just stood there dumbfounded while I walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

It was two in the morning and I was still wide awake. After what Edward said to me, I was having trouble convincing myself that I wanted to go to Paris with the girls.

Every girl dreams of going to Paris and I'm lucky to have a friend awesome enough to buy me a ticket to go. But, I have Edward who is promising to pretty much be my boyfriend. (God, could I sound any more like a 9th grader?)

I decided to block everything out and try to go to sleep. But, as usual, when I have something on my mind that's stressing me out, I can never go to sleep.

When I was finally able to get to sleep, my alarm went off. And at the same time I had someone knocking at my door. I reached over to try to stop my alarm, when I rolled a little too far and fell out of bed.

"Who is it?" I asked, rubbing my elbow. When I fell out of bed, i managed to hit my elbow on the nightstand. That was going to leave a bruise.

"It's Alice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just fell out of bed. Come in." I got up and went under the covers again.

She walked in and sat on my bed.

"Bells, we leave for Pairs in a week. Do you know if you're going to come yet?"

I started picking at an imaginary thread on the blanket. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Let me guess. Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, its Paris. Are you really going to say not to _Paris_?" She asked in a weird French accent.

"Maybe?"

"Seriously?"

"Would you hate me if I didn't go?"

She pretended to think about it for three seconds before she finally answered, "Yeah, I would."

"What would you do in my situation?" I knew that Alice would give me advice.

"Um, go to Paris" She said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

I sighed. All this talk about going to Paris and Edward was giving me a headache.

"You have two days left to decide. Otherwise, I'll have to take someone else." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Okay."

"But seriously. Do you know how many people would kill for this opportunity?" She turned around to ask me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes I do. You've been telling me the same thing all week."

"Okay. Well, I'm off to school. Have fun at work."

I stayed in bed for another five minutes before I finally got out of bed to get dressed.

I didn't really bother with my outfit as I was too stressed about what I would do. Once everything was done and I was ready for work, I went to get my coat when next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I tried to get up, but I was too weak and decided that it would be best if I stayed home from work. When I was sure that I could stand, I walked to the phone and called work to inform them that I would be unable to come into work. After that, seeing as how I just fainted, I decided to make myself a large breakfast, which would be eaten in front of the TV.

Since there was nothing that would keep me entertained on TV, I decided to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's.

At around noon, I realised that I probably needed to eat in order to avoid fainting again when there was a knock at the door. I was pretty sure that it wasn't Alice or Rose as they never come home from work for lunch. No matter how many times I've begged. I walked up to the door and looked out of the peephole to see Edward standing outside the door, holding what looks like a giant bag of burgers from Burger king.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked genuinely surprised. The last time we talked, he threatened to fire me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you had lunch." He said, gesturing to the giant bag of greasy food he was currently holding. "And I was worried about you once I found out that you weren't coming into work today."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then why aren't you at work today?" I glared.

"Because I fainted in the morning. And as for lunch, I was just about to make some. Since you're here now and are holding burgers, why don't you come in to eat lunch with me?"

"That was the plan." He said as he walked pass me.

"Since you know your way around my house, why don't you make yourself useful and grab some plates."

I paused the dvd and walked into the kitchen where Edward was carefully arranging our burgers and fries.

"You don't have to go to that much trouble you know. We're just going to eat them anyway."

"I know that" he said, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to make a bit of an effort."

I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well then, thank you. I've never had a man arrange burgers and fries just for me."

He turned around and kissed my cheeks.

"No problem." He was silent for a second before he said what I knew had to be said. "Please don't go to Paris."

I sighed. I had a feeling that we'd have to talk about me leaving eventually.

"But I already promised the girls that I'd go. They paid for the tickets and everything."

"I'll pay them back. Just stay with me." He said, while pushing hair off my face.

"But Paris sounds like so much fun."

"We'll make our own fun." He said while taking my earlobe into his mouth.

"I guess we could..."

He laughed. He knew that as soon as started touching me, I would pretty much do whatever he asked me to do.

"You can come over and spend the night." His voice was muffled by the fact that he moved from my ear to my neck.

"That sounds so good..." I was beginning to worry that I might faint again...

"And all you have to do is stay." He turned us around to put me on the kitchen counter and he stood between my legs.

He continued doing what he was doing and at this point, I was beyond forming words. So all I did was moan which sounded really horrible coming from me.

"Stay Bella."

I knew that this had to stop before I really did agree to stay with him. That would make both Alice and Rose really mad.

"Edward..."

He looked up at me hopefully. "Yes?"

"Please stop."

He looked up at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why stop?" He began kissing me again.

"Because. I really need to think about this. And you kissing me isn't really helping." I said while pushing him away.

"I thought it was."

"It just made me want to stay here with you."

"Then just do it." He started to kiss me again.

"But Alice, Rose and I made a promise years ago that we were never going to flake out on plans we've had for months for a guy."

Now he really stopped kissing me.

"Okay. I get it. You really need to think about it."

"Yeah, I really do." While I said this, I was trying to fix myself up. I was looking a little rumpled.

"Okay. Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's just grab our food and continue watching your movie. By the way, what are we watching?" He picked up his plate.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Ah. I've never seen that movie before." He was already walking to the living room.

"Good. So that means that you'll be quiet during the movie."

"I'm always quiet during movies." He said while putting the food down and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"That's a lie!"

He started laughing again and walked back into the kitchen to help me carry the plates back to the coffee table.

When the movie finished he helped me carry everything back into the kitchen and throw the rubbish away.

"So back to the conversation before..."

"Edward, please don't." Why could he not let this go?

"How hard is it to decide between a relationship and a trip to Paris? If you really want to, I'll take you to Paris!"

I turned to stare at him.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what Bella?" He was frustrated now. Why would he be frustrated? He wasn't the one who had to choose between going to Paris to support a friend who was passionate about what she does, and a man, who was really starting to annoy me now.

"This isn't just about going to Paris! I'm going to support a friend. And of course you don't understand that, because you don't have any friends! Everyone is scared of you!" I knew that as soon as the words left my mouth, I would regret them.

"Fine, you know what? Go to Paris. Just don't expect me to be there when you get back!"

"Now you're just acting like a child!"

"Bella, you don't get it! I don't want you to go because I love you! I love you and its driving me crazy that you would just leave and not stay here with me when all I want to do is be with you."

I was shocked. He loved me?

"Edward..."

"I have to go back to work. Thanks for lunch." He walked off, slamming the door behind him.

**Edward's Point of View**

I guess that she made up her mind. Or I made it for her. I loved her and she obviously didn't love me enough to stay with me.

On the drive back to work, I was trying really hard not to take my anger out on the road. I would just have to let Bella go. I was a millionaire. Therefore, I could get any woman I wanted. It was a shame that the only one I truly wanted was leaving for Paris soon.

When I got back to the office, I walked up to Jessica and told her to make sure that no calls got through for the rest of the day. I really didn't have the patience to deal with people right now. Of course, Emmett, being Emmett, didn't quit grasp the concept of wanting to be left alone.

"Hey Edward, I need..." He stopped talking as soon as he saw the expression on my face. "What happened now?"

I sighed. I knew that the only way to get rid of him was to tell him the truth.

"I went over to Bella's to convince her not to go to Paris. We had a fight and it was then that I decided to tell her that I loved her."

"What did she say? Did she say it back?"

I sighed. I knew that as soon as I told Emmett what happened, he would take Bella's side. "I left before she had the opportunity to say something."

"You're an idiot." He walked over and slapped me across the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for? And why am I and idiot?" I was rubbing my head where he smacked me.

"Cause now she's going to feel really bad about what happened and she's going to feel obliged to say it back and she might not mean it, and the trip is really important to the girls and they're going to hate her if she leaves."

When did Emmett get so smart?

"So what do I do now?" This is what it had come to. Taking my brothers advice.

"Go back to her house and apologize for what you did."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. But girls always want the boys to apologize. And on the plus side, it might change her mind about going."

"I think her mind was made up long ago." I mumbled to myself.

"Just go do it! I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Emmett. I owe you."

"Sure you do."

I practically ran back to the car and drove as fast as I could back to Bella's. I knocked on the door and was surprised when Bella opened it.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for the fight earlier. If you want to go to Paris, I shouldn't stand in your way."

"Thank you." She hugged me. When she pulled back, I asked her the question

"So, are you going?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh." Damn Emmett! I knew that his advice would never work.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you back."

I looked up at her. She said it back! After everything that's happened with our complicated relationship, she finally said it back!

"So do you love me enough to stay?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"I just said I can't"

"Oh. Right. I remember now. When did you say you were leaving?" Please don't let her leave soon...

"Less than a week."

"Wow. That soon huh?"

"Yeah. Alice says that she has to get there early for something."

"Well, if we have less than a week left, let's go out."

"Or we could stay in?" She stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss me. This felt oddly familiar. This is exactly what happened the first time I came over to her house.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us over to the couch, were we continued making out like teenagers. And just like two teenagers, Rose walked in to find us on the couch.

"You two are worse than teenagers."

Bella lifted her head off the pillow and looked at Rose.

"Seriously? You and Emmett are even worse! Don't think I don't hear you two at night."

Way too much information. I knew that the two girls were close, but I really didn't want to hear about what Rose and Emmett get up to at night.

"Rosalie, can you please do what you came here to do so you can leave us in peace?" Bella asked all annoyed and frustrated.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun down here."

"Rose! LEAVE!" I loved it when Bella got annoyed. I must admit that it was quite sexy.

"What do I get if I leave Bella?"

"I'll buy you a pair of shoes! Please just leave us alone!" She would buy someone other than herself a pair of shoes? Wow. I guess she really wanted this time alone.

"Fine, fine. I do love my shoes. Louboutins right?"

"YES!"

Rose laughed while making her way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Rose. She loves to tease me."

"Are a pair of shoes really the price to pay for a little bit of privacy?" I asked her.

"Yes. Shoes for Rose, cocktail dresses for Alice, and shoes AND bags for me." She said, ticking the items off her fingers.

"Shoes and bags?"

"Yeah. I always have fun walking in on Rose and Alice when they're with Jasper and Emmett. And I can get super annoying."

"So it takes shoes and bags to make you happy?"

"Yes. Preferably Christian Louboutin shoes and Hermes or Chloe bags."

"So that's why you have so many Hermes bags."

"Yup."

"So where were we?" She started laughing. Her laughing was cut short when we began to finish what we started.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up in a strange bed. But I was happy. I finally managed to spend the night with Bella. And boy did we have fun. I rolled over and saw that Bella was still asleep. She looked absolutely beautiful. I was so tempted to take a picture and put it as my wallpaper on my phone, but I thought that that would just be creepy.

I got out of bed and walked into her bathroom to brush my teeth. There was nothing I hated more than morning breath. When I walked back out, Bella was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." She said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Morning Bella." I walked over and gave her a kiss. "Can I just say how good you look in the mornings."

"You can, but I won't believe it. My hair is a mess, my makeup's smudged and I have morning breath!"

"Well why you don't go fix that while I go down downstairs and make us breakfast." I said while putting my shirt back on.

"Oh! You want to make me breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Go for it. Oh and don't bother making some for Alice and Rose. They never wake up for breakfast."

I walked downstairs and saw that Alice was actually awake and watching cartoons. It was more like the tv was on while Alice and Jasper were making out.

"Good morning!"

They pulled away from each other to glare at me.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to start breakfast. Did you want any?" The glaring continued.

"I'll take that as a no."

I tuned and walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

When it was all done and I was putting everything neatly on a tray, I got a message from Emmett saying that he needed me at work ASAP.

I took a piece of paper and wrote her a quick note telling her that they needed me at work and that I loved her and would make time to see her before she and the girls left for Paris. I walked back to her bedroom, putting the tray with the food and the note next to a still asleep Bella. I kissed her cheek before I snuck out of the room as quietly as I could.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of View**

I rolled over in bed, reaching out on the other side hoping to find Edward lying next me. When I felt that the other side of the bed was empty, I began to worry. Did he regret staying the night? Even worse, did he regret telling me that he loved me?

I sat up and found that there was a tray with breakfast waiting for me on the bedside table. Propped up against the glass of orange juice was a note from Edward telling me that he had to leave for work and he loved me. Since I took this week of work to pack and get everything in order before I left for Paris, I decided to sleep in for the first time in three years. Just as I was dozing off, Alice, in her usual style, burst through my bedroom door, demanding that I take her shopping. I ignored her and pulled the blanket over my head, but she wouldn't leave.

"Go away! Let me sleep in." I said while glaring at her with one eye.

"Not a chance. Think of all the things we need to buy before we leave for Paris. Paris is one of the fashion capitals of the world, so we'll need to update our wardrobes. I need bathers, sunglasses, cute new dresses...Oh! Remember that cute summer dress we found at Berg..."

"GO AWAY!"

"Fine little miss grumpy pants. I'll let you sleep in for another hour. But after that, we really have to go." She then ran out the door, giggling, like a little five year old. If I didn't love her so much, I would hate her.

I decided to get up anyway. I'd give it another five minutes before she came back into my room demanding I wake up.

I was finishing up my shower, when my phone started ringing. I was expecting Edward to call, but instead, it was an unknown number. I was mentally debating whether to pick it up or not. In the end, curiosity got the best of me and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Bella?" The voice sounded really familiar, but I could figure out who it was.

"Yes. And who's this?"

"Heidi." HEIDI? How did she get my number?

"Um, why are you calling me? I thought you went back to...wherever you came from."

"No I haven't. I'm here for a few more weeks. Or months, if I get my way..." I was getting really annoyed with her. Why could she not leave and never come back?

"Why did you call?"

"Let's go to lunch together."

"Why would I do that?"

"As my way of apologizing. For the whole...Edward thing." I thought this over. It sounded suspicious. Firstly, why would she want to invite me to lunch to apologize? She doesn't seem like the type of girl who does that. And secondly, is this just some ploy to break me and Edward up?

"Fine."

"Excellent! We have reservations at Jean Gorges at 1.30. See you there." She then hung up on me.

On the plus side, this got me out of having to go shopping with Alice. I looked at the time and realised that it was now 11.30. I decided to start getting ready. I left my hair down and in loose curls, I put on subtle makeup and spend the rest of the time trying to decide on an outfit.

I decided to wear a pink long sleeved dress with leopard print shoes. I thought I looked pretty good. When I was done, I walked downstairs to find the girls in the kitchen making cupcakes, which was odd, as the girls never cooked or baked anything.

"Hey Bella. Where are you going all dressed up?" I think I saw Rose glare at the shoes while asking me the question. Damn. She knew I stole them from her cupboard.

"Um, well, I got a call from Heidi."

"And what did she want?" There was a look of concern on Alice's face.

"She invited me to lunch with her so she could apologise for the whole Edward thing."

"Do you think she'll actually be sincere about it?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'll just go and see what happens. If she starts being mean, I'll just throw my martini at her and walk out."

"That's my girl!" Rose yelled out from across the room.

"Well, I have to go. See you later girls!"

x-x-x-x-x

After taking advantage of the valet parking, I walked in and found Heidi waiting for me at the bar. Drinking in the afternoon? I think she may be an alcoholic.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, I muttered a weak hello. In response, she stood up out of her chair and hugged me. She actually hugged me!

"Well, now that you're here, let's go to our table."

She walked up to our table, which happened to be in the middle of the room. So that ruined my plan of throwing my drink in her face. While she was getting comfortable in her seat, I took a second to look at her. She was wearing a strapless dress with a floral pattern on it. I hated this girl even more. I tried the same dress on two weeks again and it didn't look half as good on me as it did on her.

"I like your dress Heidi."

"Thank you. I like yours too." I think she only said it to be polite. This made me feel bad about buying the dress. It was expensive and I thought that it looked good on me...

"So, why did you ask me to lunch?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry about the whole Edward thing. I now understand that he loves you and only you and I'll stop trying to come in between you two." When she finished talking, she took a long sip of her martini. Yup. Definitely an alcoholic.

"Thank you."

The waiter came to our table and took our drink orders. She ordered a martini (which once again confirmed my suspicion that she was an alcoholic) and I ordered an ice tea.

"Not drinking I see."

"And why do you care?" I glared.

"No reason."

We then sat in awkward silence. I really wanted to just get up and leave. Her apology didn't sound sincere and I had better things to do today.

"Listen Heidi, if this is all you wanted to talk about, can I leave? I'm really busy today and..."

"You can't leave" she said while reaching out and grabbing my arm. "We haven't even got out drinks yet."

I started to feel bad for her. If she really wanted me to stay, that probably meant that she didn't have very many friends. So I took pity on her and sat down.

"So tell me, where did you find those shoes? I want a pair." She started the conversation again.

"Oh, Bergdorf's."

"Wait, I think I remember. You were the girl that took the last pair."

"Oh...how weird." I said awkwardly.

"I know!"

This conversation was starting to get even more awkward by the second. When we finally got our drinks, we ordered. She got a salad (typical) and I just got pasta. As soon as I was finished with my food, I was leaving. Heidi was the first one to break the silence.

"So how are you and Edward?" Why did she want to know?

"That's not really any of your business." I tried to say it as nice as possible, but it was hard considering that this was the girl that dated him first and was trying to steal him from me.

"I am aware of the fact that it's none of my business, but I just want to make sure that you know everything about Edward and his past relationships before thing between you guys gets to serious." I knew that I shouldn't let that comment get to me, but it did.

"I don't need to hear about his past relationships. He's already told me everything." That was a lie. And I must admit that I was honestly dying to hear about the past relationships. But I would not give Heidi the satisfaction of knowing that the information she has is affecting me.

"But you see that's where I think you're wrong. I bet, deep down, you're just dying to hear all about it. But you know that as soon as you do, thing between you will change. And I know that Edward hasn't told you everything. He never tells girlfriends anything."

I kept telling myself that it really didn't matter and that I would not let Heidi ruin our relationship.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. But it won't work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I threw money on the table and left. As soon as I set foot outside the restaurant, I knew that all I wanted to do was go back and have her tell me everything. The more rational side of me was telling me to just go home and pack. At least it would take my mind off things. At least for a while.

I drove home trying to make a mental list of all the things I would need to take to Paris. I then realised that Alice wanted to take me shopping for a reason. I had none of the things I would need to brave the winter cold.

I walked into the house and found a heap of clothes on the floor. Alice and Rose were obviously packing too. I thought that up until the point Emmett walked out of Rose's room half naked.

"Excuse me! What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" He turned and saw me standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing in my house? And why are you always half naked every time I see you here?"

"Rosie and I were just..."

"I don't need to hear it." I put my hand up before he could finish that sentence.

He laughed and walked up to me to give me one of his hugs. I tried to push him away. He was just doing it to annoy me. To bring me closer to his nakedness. That was until he told me that he would miss me. And I would miss him. He was the closest thing I had to a brother.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Have you asked Rose the same question? Cause she might get jealous if you only ask me to stay."

"Well, I'll l let her go. Wanna start something while she's gone?" He wagged his eyebows suggestively.

"No! You ass!" I punched him in his chest.

"Ow! That really hurt."

I walked to the kitchen to get a drink. I turned to Emmett, asking him if he wanted anything. He wanted a beer and suggested that we take it outside on the balcony. I grabbed two beers while he walked outside.

"Won't Rose het worried if you don't come back?"

"Rosie is still packing. Do you really have to go? Edward's going to become a little emo girl. I swear, he'll lock himself in his office and only come out for food. And at home, he'll be constantly drunk."

I sighed. "I don't have to, but I want to. I really want to support Alice. She's really passionate about fashion."

"Okay."

We sat in silence, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. Would me leaving really affect Edward that much? Or was Emmett over exaggerating things as he usually does?

"I had lunch with Heidi today."

Emmett nearly choked on his beer.

"What? Why?"

"Because she said that she wanted to apologise for the whole Edward thing. But instead of apologising, she kept telling me that Edward is keeping things from me."

"And you believe her?"

"Well, Edward isn't a man of many words. And when we are together, we're either arguing or about to..."

"Bells, I love you, but I really don't need to hear about your sex life." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to always have his head in the gutter. "But you really do need to talk to him if you want to find out about his previous relationships."

"Why? I have you." I flashed him a smile.

"I'm not telling you a thing. Anyway, I think that I'll be getting back to Rose. God knows what's she's going to think if she doesn't see me in her room pretending to help her pack." He stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "And you have to talk to him."

"I will." When he was out of earshot I added, "After I come back from Paris."

**Edward's Point of View**

_Day of Bella's departure..._

I didn't feel like going into work today, but I understood the fact that I really had to. They were in the middle of some crisis at the moment that only I could fix. So that was why I was currently hiding in my office sulking. On the plus side, I got to leave work early to meet Bella and the girls at the airport. I was checking some of my email, when my phone rang.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen." Emmett mimicked me. Why does he always do this every time he calls me?

"What do you want?"

"Dad told me to call you to let you know that you can leave work now. He's tired of you bring holed up in your office crying like a little girl over Bella."

"Great!" Just as I was about to hang up, I heard Emmett's voice still talking.

"Hey, before you leave, did she mention that she had lunch with Heidi?"

"Who? Bella?" I was confused. Why would she do that?

"Yeah."

"And?" Now I wanted to know everything.

"Well, Heidi put this idea in her head that you're keeping stuff from her and Heidi was going to tell Bella all about your past relationships."

"Let me guess. And now Bella won't talk about it."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

We continued talking about work for about another five minutes before I drove home as fast as I could to change and then meet the girls as the airport. Once I actually made it to the airport, I couldn't find the girl. It took me about half an hour to realise that they managed to make it on an earlier flight and I didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye to Bella.

I was walking back to my car dejectedly, when my phone started ringing. I was hoping that it was Bella calling to say that they were still waiting at the cafe we were supposed to meet at, but when I looked at the screen, it was only Heidi. I really needed to be with someone before I went and did something stupid, like get drunk, so I decided to pick up.

"Hey Heidi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. But you don't sound good. What's up?"

"Oh, a friend left without saying goodbye."

"Would that friend be Bella?"

"No."

"You've never been good at lying Edward. So, to cheer you up, get dressed and I'm going to take you to the Oak Room."

"Heidi..."

"Are you coming or not?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of View**

After landing in Paris, we were escorted to a waiting limousine waiting to take up to our hotel, which happened to be the Hotel Plaza Athenee. It was truly beautiful. It almost made me forget about Edward. Almost. As soon as we checked in and I finished unpacking, I took my phone and walked to the balcony hoping to get some privacy. And to hide the fact that I was calling Edward. (I had to share a room with the girls as Alice's school only paid for one room, so we all decided to share. "It was going to be like a two week long sleepover!" Alice's words, not mine.)

I scrolled through my phonebook until I found his number. I pressed the call button and it rang for a minute before voicemail picked up. I wasn't sure whether or not I should leave a message, but in the end, I did.

"Hey, it's me. We just landed and are in our hotel. It's pretty good. Anyway, um, just wanted to see how you were doing. Anyway, call me back. Bye." I almost told him that I missed him, but I thought that that might look a bit desperate.

When I walked back into the room, both girls were glaring at me. They knew. I knew that I looked super guilty, but I decided to make it look like I didn't know what they were glaring at me for.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I knew that I sounded guilty. As soon as the words left my mouth, they came out high pitched.

"You called him, didn't you?" Rose asked while turning to rummage through the luggage.

"Well, yeah I did."

"WHY?" That was Alice yelling. Jeez! For someone so small, she sure made a lot of noise.

"To tell him that we made it here okay."

"Is he really going to care?" Rose again. I hated when they ganged up on me.

"Well, that's your problem I guess. I'm going around town to shop. See you girls later." She then walked out of the room. I could tell that she was a bit annoyed. But shopping was her way of getting over thing, so I guess that her going was a good sign. I turned to Alice who was looking at me.

"What?"

"You do know that he is probably with some other girl right now?"

"Alice. He's my boyfriend. I'm sure that he will remain faithful until I get back." I said defensively.

"Can he Bella? Can he really?" Now she was getting annoying.

"YES HE CAN! God, I sound like 'Bob the builder'." She started laughing at me. It was really annoying how they both doubted Edward's ability to become a one woman man.

"Okay, okay. I think I'm going to go out and explore Paris for a bit. Wanna come?"

I knew that if I was left alone, I would give in and call him. And I knew that Alice knew that I would call him too.

"Yeah. Give me two minutes and we can leave."

x-x-x-x-x-x

We ended up walking into the nearest Chanel store where Alice bought not one, but two little black dresses (that looked exactly the same to me, but hey. What did I know about the LBD?) and a simple clutch. I just looked around, too stressed to really look at the very pretty, very expensive things that were just screaming 'buy me!' When she got sick of spending money, we went to the nearest cafe and bought two pain au chocolat and two cafe au lait's. As soon as we sat down, Alice started her usual routine of nagging me until I caved in and told her what was on my mind.

"I'm thinking about what you guys said. About Edward possibly being with another woman right now."

"See! We told you."

I glared at her."Stop talking before I throw my croissant in your face."

"You wouldn't." I sighed. No I really wouldn't. She'd just throw her coffee at me.

"Should I call him? Or is that too desperate and needy?"

She simply just shrugged.

"Help me out Alice!"

"I say you don't. And if you really worry about this, then maybe being in a relationship with him, if you don't even trust him. It won't work out and you'll end up locked in your room for months crying and eating buckets and buckets of ice-cream and you'll gain weight a..."

"Okay! Please just stop."

She knew me well enough to know when to drop a subject, so she told me to hurry and finish eating because she wanted to get ready for her fashion show. That was how I ended up sitting in the kitchen with a glass of expensive French wine, flicking through a copy of French Vogue. I didn't know French too well, but I love looking at the clothes.

Just as I was finishing off my first glass of wine, Rose came through the door, clutching about six shopping bags. I was jealous. All I got out of the trip so far was anxiety over Edward.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her as soon as she walked through the door but she didn't say anything back. She just nodded in my general direction. I couldn't believe that she was still upset over this. I knew just the way to fix this.

"Are you in the mood to go out? Alice is holed up in her room, working on her fashion show and I just drank about half a bottle of wine. Let's grab a late dinner and head out. Sound good?"

"Sure. But you have to pay for the dinner. I'll pay for the drinks."

x-x-x-x-x-x

After getting dressed in our most fabulous outfits (pics on profile) we headed out to the fanciest French restaurant we could find and then out to one of the hottest clubs. It was really fun to be able to have a night out with just Rose. As much as I loved Alice, I wasn't really that close to Rose, so anytime that we could spend together alone was great. Even if she was a woman of few words.

"So Bella, find any cute guys?" I decided to humour her and looked around the club. All the guys were all hairy and weird looking, but one man that was sitting by the bar, obviously not from Paris because he was clean, caught my attention. Rose kept trying to turn her head, trying to find out what I was looking at. When she finally found him, she encouraged me to go and talk to him. Seeing as I just had two shots, I felt bold and went up to him.

"Hi."

"Well hi back. My names Mike." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I said and shook his hand. It was kinda gross and sweaty. Ew.

"So what brings you here?"

"My friend had something to do for school here. And why are you here? You don't look like the stereotypical French man."

He started laughing and told me that he was here on a modelling assignment.

"So you're seriously a model huh?"

"Yeah." Okay. You don't sound conceited at all!

"And you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I do. But she's very understanding..." Ew. So this guy was just like every other man on this planet.

"Well, great meeting you. I just have to..." I stopped mid sentence and walked back to Rose.

"What happened with him?"

"He has a girlfriend who is 'very understanding'." I said, using quotation marks.

"Ew. Let's go home. I'm so sick of French men. I thought that they would be better looking."

Arriving home at two in the morning, which was pretty early by our standards, we found Alice on the couch talking to Jasper. When she saw us come in, she hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Bella...something's happened..."

**Edward's Point of View**

Going out with Heidi really wasn't the best idea. I knew that she would just try to get me drunk and try to get me to hook up with her. As soon as we sat down at our table, she ordered a cosmopolitan and she got me a scotch, insisting that she pay for our drink tonight.

"So Edward, why are you so sad?"

I took a huge swig of scotch. I needed as much alcohol in my system to be able to deal with her nicely.

"Because you really care." I took another swig and realised that the only thing left in the glass was ice. I ordered another one.

"I really do care Edward. Look, I get it, you're over me and you're with Bella. But could we at least be friends?"

"Friends? Haven't we tried that a few times? And it never worked. You always managed to scare away my girlfriends."

She reached over and put her hand on mine.

"I do care. It's Bella, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two having problems?" She asked, perking up. Trust Heidi to feel happy about something that was causing so many problems for normal people.

"She went to Paris. And I tried to convince her to stay, but she still went to Paris."

"Oh! Poor baby." She tried to pull me into a hug, but I stood up and walked over to the toilet. When I got back, I was hoping that she had gone home, but she was still there with a new round of drinks for the both of us. I knew where this would lead. I had to get out of this without hurting Heidi's feelings. Otherwise, she'd make my life a living hell all over again.

"Look Heids, I have to go. I have a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I was hoping that the use of her old name I used to call her when we were dating would make her less annoyed about the fact that I was leaving and it seemed to work. Either that or the alcohol was starting to kick in. She nodded and turned back to her drink and started scanning the crowd trying to find a man she could go home with.

I walked to my car and got in. I knew that I should most likely call a cab to take me home and get someone to pick up my car, but all I really wanted to was go home to drink more alcohol and hopefully go to sleep. I put the keys in ignition and reversed onto the street. I congratulated myself on getting this far and continued driving home. Halfway home, my phone started ringing. It was Emmett. I picked it up, but managed to drop it on the floor on the passenger side. I leaned over to get it and when I got up, I only then saw the light of an incoming truck. I realised that I was on the wrong side of the road. I panicked and quickly tried to turn the car around. The next thing I knew, everything turned to black.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as Alice finished explaining what happened, I booked the next flight back to New York. I felt really bad leaving Alice, especially when her fashion show was two days away, but thankfully, she was really understanding.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You can see the photos on facebook."

"I really am sorry Ali." I hugged her.

"Go. Tell the Cullens that I'm sorry for what happened."

"I will. Thanks for being so understanding."

x-x-x-x-x-x

I arrived at the hospital well after visiting hours were finished, but still managed to get to see him. Even if I had to lie and say that he was my husband. When I walked in, I almost burst into tears. He looked horrible. I saw that Emmett was sitting by his bed. It looked like he hadn't slept for about a day. I walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Em."

He looked at me and just nodded.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

He just shook his head.

"Then why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"I guess I could. Can you call me if he wakes up?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for being here Bella."

Once he was gone, I took his place right by the bed and took Edward's hand in mine. I then burst into tears. I felt really bad for not staying with him and going to Paris. If I were with him, this would not have happened.

I think that I may have eventually fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew, Emmett was telling me to go home and promising that he could call if Edward woke up. I agreed, but knew that I wouldn't get any sleep at all, knowing that Edward was in hospital bed all bruised and hurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was four in the morning and I was sitting in the kitchen picking at a fruit salad. I got a call from the girls a few hours ago asking how Edward was doing. I burst into tears again before I was even able to answer their question. Rose offered to come back to New York for support, but I told her to stay there and have fun. I didn't want to ruin their vacation any more than I already had.

Six in the morning and I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. All in all, I think I got about an hours' worth of sleep. The phone was constantly by my side, waiting for Emmett to call to tell me that something bad happened to Edward. When it didn't happen by seven, I decided to try to get some sleep.

12pm. I finally got out of bed and attempted to eat a proper meal. I checked my phone for voicemails, missed calls and/or messages. After checking my voicemail and phone for any messages and realising that I didn't have any, I decided to go see Edward anyway. On the way to the hospital, I stopped to get him some flowers and chocolate hoping that it would make him feel better. I felt bad that I didn't know his favourite food because if I did, I would obviously buy him some, because I was sure that he didn't like hospital food. Only the best for Edward Cullen.

At the hospital, they told me that only family could visit for reasons that were unknown to me. So I lied once again, telling them that I was he wife. I secretly relished telling the staff here that I was his wife. And loved the fact that they believed me! When I entered his room, his whole family was there just staring blankly at him. I felt really bad. It felt awkward just standing in his room feeling helpless.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, I got a phone call from Emmett saying that Edward was finally awake and was demanding to see me. I got out of bed and within the next fifteen minutes, I got to the hospital. When I entered the room and he still looked al little out of it. But at least he was awake.

I walked up to Emmett and gave him a hug, thanking him for calling to tell me the news. He then walked out of the room leaving us alone.

"Hey Bella." His voice sounded raspy.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. He looked pretty bad, so therefore, he must be feeling horrible.

"Can't complain."

"That's so unlike you. You usually complain about everything." He laughed at my lame attempt at a joke. How sweet.

"I'm glad you're here Bells." He reached out and grabbed my hand. I tired really hard not to cry. "And having all this time just sitting in a hospital bed gave me a lot of time to think about things."

"Really?" At least he wasn't going crazy being in the same place for about two weeks. "And what things in particular were you thinking about?"

"You. And me."

"And what about you and I?"

He took a deep breath in before continuing to speak. "I was thinking about how close I was to losing everything. Losing you in particular."

I was trying really hard not to cry. "That won't happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that. But to make sure..."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Marry me."

**Edward's Point of View**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that she would agree. She would agree because she would think that it was just the drugs talking and I would eventually forget about it, but I really wanted her to marry me. It may sound corny, but I really couldn't imagine a life without Bella.

"Now? You want be to marry you now?"

I tried to roll my eyes, but they were kind of hurting. "Well, not right now Bella. But in the near future."

"Edward..."

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the nurse walked in. "Okay, visiting hours are now over. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm family. I'm his wife." I must honestly say that hearing her say that made me really happy. Even better, she got to stay with me a little while longer.

"Okay then. But please don't stay too long. He really needs his sleep." The nurse then walked out of the room.

"My wife? I really like the sound of that."

She started to blush. "Well that is the only way that the nurses and doctors will let me stay here with you."

"Well I'm glad to have you here."

We spent the next two hours just talking about random things, when the nurse came in again, demanding that I leave. Before I left, I promised Edward that I would come back to see him tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x

I was feeling a lot better now that I was healing. I felt like my old self each day. I also couldn't wait to get out of this place. The only positive was the fact that Bella was a frequent visitor.

The next day, as promised, Bella came back. And she bought doughnuts with her.

"Is my hospitalisation something to celebrate?"

She looked confused. "No. Why?"

"Then why the doughtnuts?"

"Oh. Um..." She looked nervous.

"Bella?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"It was a joke."

She hit me softly on the arm. "That's not funny! I bought you doughnuts hoping that they would make you happy."

"Well thanks. But right now, you're the thing that making me happy."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a cheese ball Edward."

"And that's why you love me."

x-x-x-x-x

A week and a half later, I was discharged from the hospital and was being looked after by Bella. It was nice of her. She always got me whatever I wanted. I felt like a kid again. A kid that was enjoying a day off school for being sick.

Two more weeks later, we were sitting together in bed when I bought up my proposal.

"But we've only been dating for what? Three months?" She argued.

"At least four."

"Yeah, but don't you think that it's too soon?" Again with the negativity.

"Nope."

"But what do you think my dad's going to say when he finds out I'm marrying a guy I've known for four months?" She threw her hands up at my inability to understand what her father would make of our getting married.

"That his daughter is in love with a very sexy man?"

"No. That I'm pregnant."

"And that would be bad because..."

She just glared at me.

"If it would make you more comfortable, we could have a long engagement. And you wouldn't have to plan anything. We'll hire someone to do everything for us. And as for the dress, Alice could design it."

"That does sound like a good idea...but why not wait a while?"

I turned around so that I could get a better look at her and took her face between my hands.

"Because I love you and there is nothing more I want in this world than for you to become my wife. So, Isabella Swan, I promise to love you always until forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 22

**Bella's Point of View**

_**Two years later...**_

The big day was finally here. After three years of hating each other, I really never thought that we would one day get married.

"Bella! Wake up! It's the big day!" Alice called out, walking into my room.

I rolled over in bed and pushed her off the bed.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Go away Alice. I still have at least an hour left to laze in bed."

"No you don't Bella. You have to go pick up your dress. It's ready for you. And once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it for you."

I sat up in bed. "Alice, don't worry about it. I'm happy with the dress I chose. And I understand that you're a busy designer."

"I'm just glad that you let me pick it out for you. God knows what you would have chosen as you dress."

"Very funny!" I called out as she left the room and threw a pillow at her retreating form.

I had to get up or she'd be back, pulling me out of bed by my hair.

I showered, got dressed presentably, put a little makeup on and had enough time to stare at my engagement ring a little more. I could not get over how sparkly and large the diamond was. It was perfect. And I really wasn't expecting something that looked so expensive. I knew he was rich, but I didn't want him spending that much money on a ring.

"Okay Bella. Times up. Stop staring at your ring and let's get your dress." Alice came back into my room, waited for me to get dressed and then we were on our way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We pulled up in front of the Monique Lhuillier boutique and got out of the car. Even the boutique looked beautiful, elegant and classy. Just like her dresses. And speaking of dresses, I could not wait to see my baby again.

Once we walked into the store, we were handed a flute of champagne while we waited for my dress. And when the saleslady handed it to me, I forgot just how beautiful it was. The top looked like a corset made out of lace, with a ribbon tied under the bust. The skirt was completely made out of lace. It was perfect. And I was sure that Edward would love it too. (pic on my profile.)

"It has just been fitted. Would you like to try it on?" The saleswoman held it out to me. I took it out of her hands and pretty much ran to the nearest changing room. Once I got into the changing room, I realised that I would most likely need help putting it on. It took Alice and two saleswomen to get me into it. I walked out and stood on the pedestal to admire myself. I looked great.

"Would you like me to put the dress through for you?"

"Yes please!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the dress, we went back to _our_ house (yes, Edward bought us a house) to get ready, while all the guys were at Emmett's and Rose's house. While I was getting my makeup done, I saw Alice walk into my room. I decided that now was a good time to pester her into telling me where I was going for my honeymoon.

"I'm still not going to tell you. You know I can't."

"Why? What did he bribe you with? I can double it!"

"Don't you want it to be a surprise? I know that when Jasper and I get married, I would like the location of the honeymoon to be a surprise."

"Alice..."

"No!" she stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of the room.

Before I was able to yell at her to come back, the makeup artist told me to stop moving so that he could 'perfect' my look. Next was my hair, and with all the pulling and hair pins it took to hold it together, I could not wait until the end of the night. Five minutes before my hair was done, Alice came behind me and put her hands over my eyes.

"I'm not going to let you look at yourself until you're all finished and you have your dress on."

"Alice, move your hands. I'm scared you're going to ruin my makeup. And then Stefan will have to do it again. And he'll yell at me."

"No he won't. Stefan and I are BFF's."

She helped my get up and made my way into the living room, where I remember that the girls set up a mirror. I stepped up on the pedestal and felt the girls help me into my dress.

"Okay Bella. On the count of three, turn around. One, two three!"

I turned and looked into the mirror. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was perfect. All the girls around me stared tearing up.

"Don't cry! Because if you do, I'm going to and then I'll have to do my makeup again."

"I'm sorry. You just look so good Bells." Alice ran up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks. Wow. I'm getting married."

"Okay. Limo's here. Us girls are leaving now, your limo's coming in about fifteen minutes. We'll see you at the church!"

Now it was just me. Standing in front of the mirror. Convincing myself that I should go through with this, despite that phone call I got just three days prior.

"_Hello, Bella?"_

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"_It's Heidi. I need your help."_

"_I told you to never talk to me or Edward ever again. Goodbye Heidi."_

"_No Bella wait! Please. It's serious. I need to get a hold of Edward."_

"_Okay."_

"_No please. I really need to talk to him."_

"_Heidi, what's going on?"_

_She took a deep breath in. "It's about time he met his daughter."_

That's when I started getting mad again. So mad, that I called Edward to come over to talk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After fifteen minutes of pacing up and down that hallway, Edward came through the door, a worried expression on his face. He ran up to me and took my face in between his hands.

"Bella. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Why did you call saying that you needed to talk to me? You do know that it's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding right?"

"Yes I know that. But do you know what's even more unlucky? Finding out that your fiancée had a baby with his ex-girlfriend."

He didn't say anything.

"So it's true?"

"Please. Let me explain."

"No. Don't. I can't do this." I took his ring off my finger, threw it at him and walked out of the house. I knew that I had my luggage in the car, so I somehow managed to get out of my dress and change into the dress for the honeymoon. I told the driver to take me to the airport. I needed to get out of town. And going on my honeymoon sounded like a good idea.

**Edward's Point of View**

I bent down to pick up the ring. I was shocked. We have a baby? But we weren't even together. It didn't make sense. I only then remembered that people were at church, expecting a wedding. I didn't want to go there in front of everyone, so I called Emmett to tell him what happened.

Two hours later, everyone was back at my house. Everyone was yelling at me, but I chose to ignore it. Bella yelling at me certainly got the point across. I screwed things up big time. And I didn't know how to fix it.

"Emmett, I get your point. I stuffed up."

"No you don't. Do you understand that we can't find her? Who knows where she is! She's not taking anyone's calls!"

I stood up, wanting to walk to my room when Emmett grabbed my arm, telling me that he wasn't finished. I didn't want to listen anymore, so I punched him in the face. Stupid I know, but the more he yelled, the more frustrated I got.

"EDWARD!" I heard mum yell at me from the kitchen. I also heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw her standing behind me.

"What to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"No. Not really."

"It helps to talk to someone. The more you bottle it up, the more it's going to eat at you. Please talk to me."

"I stuffed up mom. Do you remember Heidi?"

"Yes I do. What did she do?"

"I guess she told Bella that she and I had a baby. And apparently, it's mine. And now we don't know where she is, she's not answering our calls, and how are we supposed to know if she's okay?"

"Well Edward, all you can do is wait for her to call. She'll talk when she's ready." She patted my hand, stood up and walked out.

Wait for Bella to call? She wouldn't! She's so mad at me, I wouldn't be surprised if she never came back. All this thinking and drama made my head hurt, so I decided that I needed sleep. I got out of my tux and got under the cover and fell in and out of sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I think that I may have fallen asleep about five minutes ago, when Alice ran into my room and smacked me across my face.

"Alice! What the hell! I was sleeping!"

"She hasn't called! It's been 36 hours and she still hasn't called. Whatever you've done, it must be bad. What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled at her and pulled the covers over my hade. She just pulled it off.

"Tell me now!"

"GO AWAY!" Thankfully her phone started ringing so she left my room. I think that I may have heard Alice say 'Bella', but I couldn't be sure. I got up and walked closer to where Alice was talking, trying to hear her conversation. She just mouthed 'go away' and walked into the other room. I deserved it though.

I tried to get some more sleep, but there was all this commotion coming from the kitchen. I walked down to see what was going on, but they all stopped talking once I came into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you. "

"Mom?" I tried to ask her, but she just shook her head. So no one was talking to me now.

"Fine! You know what, stay here. Since no one wants me here, I'll just leave!" I picked up my car keys and drove to the nearest cafe. I knew that a coffee would calm me down and give me time to think.

After two cups of coffee and two hours, I finally decided to drive home. And apologise to everyone for my behaviour. But once I got home, it was empty. All that was left was a note, telling me that they went to find Bella.

I did not want them fixing this problem for me. I would fix it on my own.

**A/N: Okay, so all I really changed was the fact that Heidi now **_**had**_** Edward's daughter instead of being pregnant with her two years later, which does not make sense. Review! Let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Bella's Point of View**

I was now regretting going on our honeymoon. It made me miss him that much more even though I was supposed to be mad at him. He didn't even defend himself, so I don't even know if what Heidi says is true. He booked us the best room available at the Hotel Danieli, a luxury hotel in Venice.

It was my second day here and all I managed to do so far was throw away all the sexy lingerie I purchased and stay in bed all day and night. All the while, I was secretly hoping that he would call to either see how I was or to at least tell me the real story.

I decided to finally get up out of bed and shower. Just as I was walking to my luggage to get my shampoo, there was a knock at the door. It was odd. I constantly had the 'do not disturb sign' up on the door, so other than hotel staff, who would it be?

I opened the door and was extremely surprised to find both Alice and Rose standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Well, after we heard what Edward did to you, we thought it best that we come here to cheer you up!" While Alice was talking, I swear I saw Rose look around the room and shudder.

"And I thing you need a shower Bells. We love you, but you're kinda smelly!" I know that Rose was only trying to be funny, but I broke down and started crying.

"ROSE!" Alice yelled at her. I think she may also have slapped her because I heard something, but I couldn't be sure.

"What did I do? Geez!"

Alice hugged me and bought me back into the room to sit on the bed

"What Rose meant to say is that have you been out of this room at all?"

"No." I said while blowing my nose in a tissue that Rose handed me.

"Well then, let's get you out and about! You said that you've always wanted to go to Italy!"

I got up and went to shower while the girls cleaned up the hotel room. When I got out, I saw that the bed was make, by suitcase was empty and all my clothes was hanging in the closet.

"Bella?"

"Yes Rose."

She moved from her position in front of the bed to reveal a large pile of lingerie on the bed.

"What were your plans for them?" She asked pointing to the lingerie.

"Um, since I have no need for them anymore, I was going to throw them out. It's no big deal."

"Why would you throw them out? They're gorgeous. Good choices." Alice nodded approvingly.

"Um, Edward actually bought them for me."

"Edward bought you lingerie from La Pearla and Agent Provocateur? Wow. I've never had a man buy me lingerie."

"Especially lingerie that leaves nothing to the imagination." Alice said holding up a skimpy little piece of lace.

"Guys, please stop. If you don't want me to throw them out, feel free to keep them. I'll go get dressed." I walked into the bathroom and then walked back out because I had no Idea what to wear or where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt." Alice advised me.

"Okay." I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my most comfortable pair of sneakers. With my outfit planned, I walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were bloodshot , I was looking particularly pale and my hair was a tangled mess. I sighed and pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I washed my face and put on some bronzer (to make me appear less pale), some mascara and lipgloss. When I walked out of the bathroom, the girls were ready to go and all the lingerie was disposed of. I wasn't sure where they put it and I didn't really care. But I did know that he spend a large sum of money on them and I hoped that they disposed of them nicely.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"See, isn't this fun?" Alice asked me as we were walking around eating our gelatos.

"Yeah, I guess," I really wasn't in the mood to walk around and eat gelato. All I really wanted to do was stay in bed all day and wonder how he could do this to me.

"Alice, she's not having fun. I'm not having fun. Can we do something other than walk around Venice and eat gelato?"

"Like what Rose?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. But we can find something to do."

"Oh I know! Let's go back to the hotel and have dinner there. And I'm pretty sure that they have a bar there too. So how do you guys feel about dinner and then drinks?" Alice was so excited about her idea that she began jumping up and down in the middle of the street.

"Great!" I said half-heartedly. That was the last thing I felt like doing.

"Me and Rose already have the perfect outfits for tonight. Do you have anything other than lingerie and jeans with you?"

"No. I thought that I would spend my entire honeymoon in bed."

"Don't worry. I have an outfit planned just for you!"

She then took my arm and ran back to the hotel. I think the hotel staff were kindly asking us if we would refrain from running in the halls, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't understand perfect Italian.

Once Alice burst into my room, she ran to her luggage, then to Rose's then into my closet. Ten minutes later, she had all our outfits put together. My outfit consisted of a charcoal coloured jersey dress that had draping on the front, a black blazer, a studded clutch and high heeled boots. Rose's outfit was a sequenced strapless mini dress with a cream coloured jacket, black clutch and a simple pair of black stilettos. And Alice's outfit was a pink dress with lace detail that she paired with black heels and black clutch. (all pictures on my profile). The next half hour was spent on hair and makeup, and ten minutes later, we were seated at a table in the busy restaurant.

We ordered a bottle of champagne and toasted to our girl time in Italy. Rose and Alice were talking about going sightseeing again tomorrow and I was planning a way to get out of it. When the waiter came back for our orders I got the baby chicken marinated with Greek yogurt, mint and lemon, paprika potatoes, sprouts and feta cheese salad, Rose got the lemon scented dumplings with seafood, cherry tomatoes and zucchini flowers and Alice got the fried squid, scampi and vegetables with sweet and sour sauce. While we waited for the food to arrive, the girls asked how I was doing.

"Fine I guess. I just never expected it to happen to me. It's like something out of a movie and all I want to do is go to sleep and hope that it was all a dream."

"Yeah. It is a pretty bad situation, but have you tried talking to him?" Alice said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I have but...wait. Do you guys know what happened?"

"Yeah. Esme told us."

"WHAT!" I yelled so loudly that it caused all the people in the room to turn and stare. "And how does Esme know?"

"Edward told her. She's the one that encouraged us to come here and comfort you. We all love you Bells. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

I put my arms on the table and my head on them. "This is so humiliating! Does anyone else know?"

"Bella, get your head up, the waiters here." Rise turned and apologised to the waiter who put the food in front of us. "I think I lost my appetite. Do you guys mind if I go upstairs?"

"Yes we do. Please eat something! I think you've lost weight."

I sat down and started picking at my food just to make Alice happy. But after a few tiny bites, I realised that the food was really good, so for both my sake and Alice's I ate it all. After all the food was gone, the girls forced me to order desert, once again using the excuse that I was too skinny. We ended up getting the warm white chocolate tortino with sour cherries and cherry ice-cream. Once again it was delicious. After dinner, the girls dragged me to the bar despite all my protests. They said that I might meet a man that would take my mind of Edward. I doubted that. My phone vibrated with a new voicemail and the number was unknown. I told the girls to go ahead and I'll meet them there. I went into the bathroom to listen to the message. It turned out that I had 30 unheard voicemails and decided to listen to them. The first twenty were from the girls on the flight over telling me that they'll be here soon, two from Esme, one from my dad and the final seven were from Edward telling em how sorry he was and how much he loved me. I stopped listening after the twenty- sixth one because all of them were going to be the same thing.

I walked into the bar and found Alice and Rose already talking to two guys. I was pretty sure that the girls were still with their boyfriends, so why were they flirting with other men. Oh well, to each their own. I decided to sit on the other side of the bar to give the girls some privacy. I also ordered a Kir Royal. About halfway through my drink, a very attractive man started talking to me in a gorgeous accent. I think I may have fallen a little bit in love. I think that I was also drunk. We talked until the bar closed. The girls headed up an hour earlier. Being the gentleman that this man was, he walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight. Thing were getting pretty interested until I remembered the reason I was here.

"No, stop."

"Why? Do you not like me?" God he was adorable!

"Yes, I do like you. Very much, it's just that, I don't think that...I'm not..."

"It's okay. It was great meeting you. Have a great night." He kissed me once again and left. I opened the door and walked into my empty room. I went over to the closet to put my clothes back and that's when I saw it. The girls hadn't disposed of my lingerie. They just stuffed it all in my suitcase and pushed it to the very back. That was when I got mad, because I was reminded of Edward. So, to take my mind off things I walked pass the lingerie, past the giant bed, into the bathroom to have a long relaxing bath. It was just what I needed. I think that I may have fallen asleep in the tub. Because the next thing I knew, I was being awoken by a loud knock at the door. Thinking that it was Alice or Rose, I wrapped myself in a towel. When I opened the door, there stood the last person I ever expected to see. Edward.

**Edward's Point Of View **

I decided to put my plan into action and go find Bella. And I knew just the person who would tell me. My mom. Seeing as how I had drunk everything in the house, I decided to call her now. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello darling. How are you?"

"Drunk." I said, slurring my words.

"I can hear that. Why don't I come over to make you something to eat? Sober you up a little?"

I think I may have passed out after that, because the next thing I knew, I was in bed with my mom standing above me with French toast.

"Here." She said and put the plate down on my lap. While I was eating the food gratefully, she was asking me how I was going with the whole Bella situation. I answered this question my puking in the basin she left by my bed.

"Sweetie, drinking heavily isn't going to bring her back."

"Then what will. I need her back! I need to fix this!"

"I can help you. I obviously know where she is. Go to her and apologize. Talk to her."

"Where is she mom?"

"She went on your honeymoon." Now I felt terrible. She was trying to escape from me by going on or romantic honeymoon. I can't even imagine what she is going through.

"I have to pack." I got up out of bed, still feeling a little queasy, when mom told me that she would pack my things for me.

"Where's he going?" I sat up in bed and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. I didn't need this right now, so I tried going back to sleep.

"He's going to get Bella back." My mom answered for me.

"The hell he is!" He turned towards me and pulled the duvet off me. "You stay away from her!"

I got up and pushed him. "What's it to you?"

"She's like a little sister to me. You screwed things up because you were running back to Heidi every chance you got! Leave her alone!"

"Stay out of my business!"

"This is everyone's business. Where do you thing the girls are. Looking after Bella so she doesn't do something to hurt herself. This is all your fault. You deserve to die alone."

"EMMETT! Stop! Apologize to your brother." Mom was now standing in between us. Good thing she was, because I was ready to punch Emmett.

He didn't say anything. He just left.

"Edward! Violence solves nothing! He is right, but you will find a way to fix this. The tickets are booked for tomorrow morning. Sleep this hangover off." She kissed me on the cheek and left.

Who was I kidding? Emmett was right. I did screw things up royally and I would be one luck bastard if I managed to fix this.

x-x-x-x-x

I arrived in Italy jet lagged and ready to grovel. The only thing I wasn't prepared for was the fact that I arrived at three in the morning. Bella was probably asleep. And to make matters worse, it took the hotel staff another hour to finally book me a room. While I was waiting for them to fix this problem, I spotted Bella and a mysterious man going upstairs together. I decided to follow them because I wanted to see if Bella really would spend the night with this man. And I was really happy when she didn't. I stood in front of her door for a good thirty minutes before I got the courage to knock on her door. And when she opened it wearing only a towel, I realised just how much I missed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I..." She didn't let me finish, she just slammed the door in my face. I put my foot out to stop it and I think that I left a bruise.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Bella, please..."

"Leave me alone. Until you come up with a valid reason for having a child with another woman, don't contact me ever again!"

She slammed the door in my face once again. I decided that I would try to talk to her again tomorrow. She would have to eventually listen to me. Right?


	25. Chapter 24

**Bella's Point Of View**

As soon as I shut the door in Edward's face, I instantly knew that I desperately wanted to know what he was going to tell me. And I knew I shouldn't care, but I was certain that he would have a completely reasonable answer to what happened. I decided to let him explain, and opened the door, hoping that he would still be there. But instead of Edward, I had Emmett standing there.

"Hi Bella."

I didn't say anything back. I just ran up to him and hugged him. Then the tears started. And it felt really good to be able to just cry. I knew that he wouldn't try to say anything comforting because he knew that it would only make things worse.

"Come on, let's so inside."

"Okay." I wiped my eyes and walked with Emmett inside me room.

He let out a whistle. "Nice room."

"Yeah. Trust him to make this a memorable honeymoon." I started tearing up again.

"Still not over it huh? And I guess that pile of lingerie isn't helping?" This made me do one of those laughs while you cry and out comes out snotty.

"Wanna go get a drink?"

"Don't you want to hang out with Rose?" Speaking of which, where were they? "Hang on a sec. I want to call the girls." I walked into the bathroom and dialled Alice's number.

"Helloooooo?" She was drunk.

"Where are you girls? Are you okay?"

She hiccupped. "Yeah we're fine. Don't worry about us. We're having fun and we'll be home soon. Love you!" And then she hung up. I decided to call Rose to see if they were okay to come home and got o their room. Rose said the same thing. That they're fine and that they'll be home soon. I walked out to find Emmett organising an outfit for me.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you an outfit ready. Looking good in a room full of drunk men staring at you will make you feel a lot better. Trust me." He said, handing me gray dress with little stone details around the neckline.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Only if you promise to let me pick the shoes."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll meet you downstairs."

x-x-x-x-x-x

When I was done, I walked to the hotel bar and tried to find Emmett. While I was walking through the bar, I realised the Emmett was right. All these drunken men gawking at me really did make me feel better. When I did find Emmett sitting at the bar, he joined one of the many me who were gawking at me.

"Wow. Bella, you look great."

"Are you drunk Emmett Cullen?"

He took a swig of his scotch. "Nope. Here." He said, handing me a martini.

"Thanks." I accepted it happily and downed the entire thing in two sips. I really needed this.

"You really do look good Bells. Edward's and idiot for screwing things up with you. If I were lucky enough to have you in my life, I would never let you go." This was getting a little awkward.

"Okay Casanova. Bu you do remember that you have a girlfriend."

"Things aren't going so well with Rosie anymore. She thinks that I'm hooking up with seven different girls every day."

"Well, reassuring her that you are not doing that might help the situation."

"She won't listen to me."

I looked at the time on my phone and realised that it was getting late. And the more drunk Emmett got, the more he seemed to flirt with me.

"Look Emmett, this has been fun, but I really have to go." I got up and started collecting my things, when he offered to escort me up. I sighed. The way things were going, he would probably need to sleep in my room. On the couch, mind you.

"Fine."

While we were waiting for the elevator, he had to lean on me to be able to stand upright. He really did have a lot to drink. When we got to my room I opened the door and turned around to say goodnight to Emmet. When I did turn, he was standing a lot closer to me than I thought.

"Um, Goodnight Emmett." I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. In response, he cupped my face and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"What the hell Emmett? You're with Rose!"

"We broke up. And Bella, I love you!"

"WHAT! No you don't! You love Rose." He kissed me again. And this time, I kissed back. I really missed male attention and, in the back of my mind, I thought that this was the perfect way to get back at Edward. We ended up walking into the room and on my bed. All the while, the kissing still continued. Things were getting pretty heated (as in my hair was messy, the dress was off one shoulder and my dress was around my waist) when there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it. Whoever it is, they'll go away." He said while peppering kisses all across my collarbones. The knocking didn't stop. Instead, the door opened.

"WHAT?"

I pulled away from Emmett to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here? And how did you get in?" I asked.

"This room is under my name. I got a spare key. What is he doing here?"

He didn't even give Emmett a chance to explain. He lifted him off the bed and hit him in the face.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him while trying to pull him off Emmett.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Edward yelled at Emmett and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. When Edward turned around, the expression on his face told me that I was in big trouble.

**Edward's Point Of View**

When Bella pushed me out of her room, I stood outside for a good five minutes before I realised that she wouldn't answer it if I knocked again. So I did the next best thing. I went down to the hotel bar to get a drink.

About an hour into my drinking, I saw Bella walk into the bar and look for someone. Probably one of the girls. She looked really good and a realised that I wasn't the only one that thought so. It seemed like all the men in the room turned to stare at Bella. And I just wanted to hit them all. I knew that she wasn't technically mine anymore, but I was still possessive over her.

When she found who she was looking for (a guy who looked a lot like Emmett, but I was drunk, so what did I know?) She sat down and ordered one martini after another after another. I was starting to worry about the amount of alcohol she was consuming, but I didn't want her to know that I was watching her. That would just make her even more angry.

After two hours of watching Bella drink into a stupor, Bella and the mystery man walked to the elevators. Me, being the drunk creep that I was, decided to follow them. I realised that they were probably going back to her suite, so I managed to charm the girl working behind the desk to give me a spare key to 'my' room.

What I was not expecting to find there was my brother on top of Bella making out with her while her dress was practically around her waist. So I did what any other jealous ex-fiancé would do, and punched him and told him to get out. I turned to Bella and tried to calm myself down before I spoke to her.

"Bella how could you." I was trying so hard to contain my anger that my hands were shaking.

"What's it to you. Isn't this what you and Heidi were doing?"

"Bella, he's my brother..." I said through clenched teeth. I really just wanted to hit something.

"And? What's the difference between what you just saw and what happened with you and Heidi?"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" I yelled, punching the wall right next to her which made her jump.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I was breathing heavily. "You know what? We'll talk when you get back to New York. I really need to...just...yeah." I couldn't even finish that sentence so I walked out of her room and into the one I booked.

x-x-x-x-x

When morning came, my hangover came with it. It was only then when I realised that I punched a wall in a five star hotel. And that I would have to pay for it.

I started packing my bag. When that was done, I contemplated going over to Bella's room and trying to talk to her again. But when I got to the door, I remembered what I saw last night and decided against it. But then I had an idea. Emmett ruined my relationship so I would ruin his. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Rose, it's Edward.."


	26. Chapter 25

**Bella's Point Of View**

After well over two weeks of hiding out in Europe, I decided that it was finally time to go home to my two favourite girls. When I went to go clear out the closet to begin packing, I was once again drawn to the pile of gorgeous lingerie that Edward had bought me. I didn't really have the heart to throw it out, so I decided to do the mature thing and take them home with me so that I could sell then on Ebay. Or at least see if the girls wanted anything. Once everything was packed, I checked out and bordered the plane home.

x-x-x-x-x

When I was finally back home, at my old apartment, all I wanted to do was hang out with the girls. I opened the door to find Alice in the kitchen making what smelled like tacos. When she saw me in the doorway, she looked surprised and nervous. I didn't really understand the nerves, so I thought that it must be about something that happened between her and Jasper.She put the spoon down and walked up to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked while looking upstairs. I looked up with her and saw that no one was there. Why was she acting go weird?

"I live here. And I decided to come home. I missed you guys too much." I hugged her.

"That's great, but Bella, I think it would be best if you left now."

"What? Why?" Now it was my turn to become confused.

"Bella, its..." She was cut short by Rosalie yelling from her room.

"Alice, who is it?" She walked downstairs and when she saw me standing there, she gave me one of the worst looks I have ever seen her give anyone.

"What are you doing here?" She said while continuously glaring at me.

"Like I told Alice, I live here." Why were they both acting weird?

"Not anymore you don't. Leave now before I throw you out."

I scoffed. "Are you seriously threatening me? And why are you guys acting so weird?"

"BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled. I have never seen or heard Rose get this angry at anyone.

I went silent trying to figure out who would want to ruin the relationship I had with Rose. "What? What are you...who told you this?"

"Edward."

"Why would he...Wait, you believe him? Rose, I've been your friend for years, why would I do something like this to you?" I was close to tears.

"Yes I do believe him. And Emmett told me himself. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE!" She then turned around and went to her room.

I just stood there looking at Alice, hoping that she would tell me that this was all a joke. She was just looking at the floor.

"Alice, please..."

"Seriously Bella, just leave. I never expected this from you. How could you do this to her?"

"We were drunk! And nothing really happened. Edward came in before..." I stopped myself there because I knew that I made it sound like I did sleep with him. All Alice did was walk to the door and opened it, gesturing for me to leave. I walked out and as I was about to turn around and try to explain, the door was shut in my face.

I broke down, then and there, and just started to cry. Five minutes later when I had managed to get my crying under control, I tried calling Emmett to see if I could spend the night at his house. He didn't answer, it just went straight to voicemail. When Emmett didn't pick up, it was only then that I realised that I had no one to talk to and nowhere to go. And that's when I started to get mad. How dare Edward do this to me? I realised that going to Edward's and yelling at him would make me feel better. So I got in my car and drove to his house.

It was only when I was going up the driveway that I realised that I was driving back to the house that Edward had bought for us. I started to calm down, remembering all the good time we had together. And when I remembered what had ruined all our plans, I got angry again.

I got out of the car and looked up at the house. The bedroom light was on. Good. And he better not have anyone up there with him.

I ran up the steps and pounded on the door until he got his lazy ass out of bed and answered. When he did, he was standing there in boxers and a robe. He looked gorgeous and I was momentarily distracted. I told myself to look at his face to remind myself why I was there.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" He looked genuinely surprised and cocky as if he knew that I would eventually come back to him.

"How could you tell Rose!" I yelled.

"I thought that she had a right to know. Anything wrong with that?" He said and stood with his arms folded against his chest.

"YES! Because of you, I am know basically homeless while you live in this mansion."

"Why don't you go to Emmett? I'm sure that he will be more than willing to help you out."He sneered. He went to close the door but I just pushed it back. And slapped him across the face.

"You deserve that." I said and walked away. I could hear him coming after me, but I ran to the car and drove away. I really wasn't interested in anything that he had to say. The only thing that I knew would fix this problem was copious amounts of alcohol. I looked down at what I was wearing and decided to change if I was planning on going to '21' for drinks. I pulled over at the nearest hotel and book a room for a week. Once I settled into what would be my new home, I showered and make myself a little more presentable. Grabbing my bag, I was on my way.

x-x-x-x-x

Walking into '21' I realised that every man turned around to stare at me. This made me feel better, until I remembered that that was exactly the same thing Emmett told me the night that we almost hooked up. This gave me more incentive to walk up to the bar and drink as many martinis as I could. Halfway through my second, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around and hoped that it was one of the girls, or at the very least Edward, but was disappointed to find just some random guy.

"Hi there." I simply nodded at him and continued to drink my martini.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

I turned around in my chair. "Could you please leave? Thanks." I turned back around and continued drinking.

"I'm Tony." He said, sticking out his hand. I looked at it as if it were contaminated and he out it down.

Geez, could this guy not take a hint.

"Listen, I really don't feel like hanging out with some random right now. All I want to do is continue drinking. Preferably alone. So if you don't mind..."

"Hey, me and you both. Rough day?" He sat down next to me as if we have known each other for years.

I gave up and started talking to this stranger. Maybe if I was boring enough, he would leave me alone.

"More like rough month." I sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, while rubbing my back. This simple gesture both calmed me down and freaked me out at the same time. I really didn't know this guy. He could be a serial killer for all I knew. So, then and there, I decided that the smart thing to do would be to go home. Or, in my case, back to the hotel.

"No. Sorry. I'm going home. Thanks." I shook his hand and walked to my car. He followed me.

"Come on, let's talk some more. Or not talk..." He added suggestively.

I shook my head. "No, I really just want to go home."

He stepped closer to me and started to kiss me. He was drunk and really heavy. I didn't have the strength to push him off me. I was trying, but this only made him come closer. I gave up and began hoping that something would happen that would get me out of this nightmare. That was when someone pulled the man off me and punched him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" The man kicked him one more time before walking with me to an area that was better lit. When I finally managed to get a better look at this man, I realised that he was quite good looking.

"Hey there drunky. You okay to get home?" That was until he opened his mouth.

"Yes." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I don't even get you name? Or find out if you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for what you did back there. And no, you don't get my name." I turned to walk back to my car, but he stopped me once again.

"Well guess what. You get mine." He said while holding out his business card. I took it and curiously looked at the information it held. So his name was Jason Harris and he was a publishing executive. I looked up at him and decided that maybe hanging out with this guy wouldn't hurt me. It would help get my mind off Edward.

"Well, you won't get my number, but you will get my name." I stuck my hand out. "Hi, my name is Bella. And I swear if you say anything about how beautiful or how fitting a name Bella is for me, I will hit you." This made him laugh.

"Well, you have my number. Feel free to call at anytime." Now it was his turn to leave.

"Hey wait!"

He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"What are you doing right now?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Depends on what you're doing right now? Still planning on going back home?"

"Nope. Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starving and I've been drinking on an empty stomach." I said, patting my stomach.

"Sure. I know a place right around the corner. I'll be nice and pay."

I scoffed. "Is that you being nice? I expected more from a publishing executive." I teased.

"Well, I only offer to pay for late dinner for only the pretty ladies." I rolled my eyes and let him lead me into the restaurant which happened to be a little diner.

"Awww. How cute! I used to have a diner just like this back home."

"Well, I always come here because to food is cheap and good. Plus, I know the owners." Just as he finished saying this, a small balding man walked towards us.

"Jason! Long time, no see yes?" He had a thick Italian accent. I began giggling. How clichéd was it that a little Italian man would own a diner?

"Hey Luigi! I know, I know. Sorry. I've been busy." I began laughing. A little Italian man, who owns a diner and is named Luigi. All this laughing cause Luigi to turn and look at me.

"And who is this."

"This, Luigi, is Bella." This caused Luigi to kiss me on both cheeks and hug me. I began blushing furiously. I hated all this attention.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand which felt like a stupid thing to do after he kissed my cheek.

"I give you best table, yes?"

"Sure." Jason said and motioned for me to follow Luigi, who led us to a completely secluded table that was entirely lit by candles. It felt a little weird being put into such a romantic situation with a man I hardly knew, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better. Once we were at the table, Luigi pulled out my chair and handed me a menu.

"I come back with drinks, yes? What do you like?"

"Bring us your best bottle of wine." Luigi ran back to the kitchen and, five minutes later, came out with a bottle of wine. He pulled the cork out and poured Jason and me each a small amount of it to taste. I thought it was good, but didn't know much about wine, so I let Jason decide. He nodded at Luigi and he poured us each a generous amount. He then left us alone so that we could decide what we wanted to order.

"You know, I've never done this before. Go to a late dinner with a man I hardly know." I said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first. So, what do we order? Pasta, Pizza, garlic bread...whatever you like."

I looked at the menu and decided on pasta. He also ordered a pizza (my choice) to share. He also ordered desert, which he asked Luigi to keep aside for us.

"So, if it's not to traumatising to ask, what was to cause of you drinking alone?"

I looked down and began fidgeting with the napkin in my lap.

"Sore subject?"

I looked up. "A little."

"Well then, what's your favourite t.v show?"

I smiled at him. I was glad that he dropped the subject.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We talked about random things up until 3.30 in the morning. Luigi was kind enough to keep it open for us, as we kept ordering to make up for that fact.

When it was time to go home, Jason demanded that I let him drive behind me on the way home. I was glad he cared enough to make sure that I got home safely. When I finally made it home, he also walked me to the door,

"Can we do this again sometime? Not to sound to desperate or anything..."

I luaged. "Sure. I still won't give you my number, but I'll call whenever I'm free. Thanks for tonight by the way."

"It was my pleasure." He leaned down and looked like he was about to kiss me. I had to stop it remembering all the trouble that kissing had caused me in the past.

"Not tonight. Sorry."

He pulled away and smiled. "That's okay. I understand. See you soon." He kissed me on the cheek and walked to his car.

Before he left he rolled down the window. "The next time you need saving, you know who to call." And then he drove away.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I knew that when I told Rose about Emmett and Bella that it could cause damage to their relationship. And at the time, I didn't care. But when she showed up at my door and slapped me for the Emmett remark, I knew that I had gone too far. But being that idiot that I know I am, I didn't even go after her. I knew she wanted an explanation for what happened, but it seemed like she didn't want to hear it.

So I did what I always did. I drank until I felt numb and then went to bed, planning to call Bella tomorrow and demand that she let me tell her my side of the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Before I called her, I put my number on private knowing that she was more likely to answer if she didn't see that it was me calling. And I was right. The phone was answered by a sleepy sounding Bella.

"Hello?" She said while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Hey Bella, its Edward. Before y..." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence. She just hung up on me. I guess I understand why she did it. So I went to plan B. Show up at her house. I was still feeling a little hung over from last night, so I ate a greasy breakfast with loads of coffee, hoping that it would make my hangover better and keep me awake. I showered and shaved (I had been looking a little scruffy lately) and dressed and went to the girls house.

When I knocked on the door, I really didn't expect her to open the door. But what was really unexpected was what Alice told me.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?" I was starting to get worried. I had no idea that the girls would kick her out of the house. Now I just felt worse.

"Rose kicked her out when she found out about Emmett. And I don't know where she is. I'm not allowed to talk to her. Not that I would want to do it anyway." I have never heard Alice so mean towards anyone. She was supposed to be constantly nice.

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No Edward, I don't." She shut the door in my face. What was I supposed to do now? I really wanted to talk to her, but had no idea where she would be.

I decided to walk around the places where we used to hang out, hoping to find her. I called everyone I knew and asked them if they'd seen her. I was really about to freak out when I saw her at our cafe with some random man. This just made me angry. I knew that what I did was wrong, but hooking up with another guy was a bit much. But I tried to put my anger to one side so that I would e able to talk to her. I walked up to them and interrupted their conversation.

"Um, Bella..."

She stopped laughing at something the guy said and turned to glare at me.

"Can I, um, talk to you?" She didn't say anything. She just excused herself and dragged me into the corridor where the toilets were.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me."

Silence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go get a coffee? I really want to explain what happened with Heidi."

"I'm sorry. I'm busy." She then walked away and back to that random guy. I would find a way to get her back. Again...


	27. Chapter 26

**Bella's Point Of View**

It was the day that I have been dreading for weeks. Going back to work and having to face both Edward and Emmett. I decided that if I would have to feel like crap at work, I would at least look good. I picked out a pair of black pants, black blazer, grey singlet and a pair of nude coloured boots (pics on profile)I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I would have to pay for another week at this hotel. And the surroundings were beginning to drive me crazy. I picked up my bag and drove to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Once I parked my car, I tried to sneak into the office unnoticed, but of course, that wasn't a possibility for me. I tripped and dropped my bag and everything in it along with mountains of paperwork that I would now have to file again. This day was off to a great start.

I began collecting the papers when I saw someone standing in front of me. The person didn't say anything, instead, leaned down and began helping me. Once all the papers were collected, I stood to thank the person, but it turned out to be Edward. He handed the papers back to me. I didn't say thank you, but turned around to walk into my office. But he pulled my arm to make me stop and look up at him.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before walking to the elevators and gesturing to follow him. I sighed thinking that I really did need to give him the opportunity to explain the situation. So I followed him and walked into the elevator with him. I stood in front of him and looked straight ahead.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, still not turning around.

"I have a meeting untill 1."

"What are you doing for lunch?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Meet me at our cafe at two." I walked out of the elevators and to my car so that it would seem that I forgot something rather than followed Edward. On my way back into the office, I tried my hardest to avoid Emmett. But he was standing outside my door. This was awkward, as the last thing he said to me was that he loved me.

I ignored him as I walked to my desk and started my computer. When I had nothing else to do, I looked up at him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, smiling.

"About what happened in Italy..."

I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about what it did for your relationship with Rose."

"Our relationship was ruined already."

"Then don't worry about it." I smiled again and turned to my computer. But he was still there.

"Emmett, please. Just let it go." He looked at me with a forlorn expression that I couldn't understand. He then walked away. I groaned. I knew this was going to be horrible and I was right. I put my head in my arms and kept it there until there was a light tapping on my door. I glanced up and saw Edward standing there.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yes." I stood up and packed my bag.

We once again walked silently to the elevators. He let me go in first and I smiled, remembering all the other times that he had done this for me when we were dating.

"So, how are you?" He asked nervously. This felt like a first date all over again, even though we have known each other for the past three years.

"Good. So, sorry about not giving you a chance to tell me your side of the story."

"Well, the important thing is that we're doing it now."

I simply nodded. And we now had nothing to talk about and the rest of the way down to the car park was spent in awkward silence. When the elevator doors opened, I walked towards my car.

"Bella?" I stopped halfway to my car and turned around. He was at his car with the passenger side door open. "Wouldn't it be easier if we took one car? Less stress with parking."

He did have a point. I closed and locked my car and walked over to his. Once I was comfortably seated, he shut the door and walked over to his side.

The car ride was spent discussing work related problems and upcoming meetings that required me to go with him. Thankfully, we made it to the restaurant before we got the chance to talk about anything else. As he did before, he walked over and opened the door for me. I smiled and made my way into the restaurant with him trailing behind me. I sauntered over to the hostess who was, as predicted, staring at Edward and completely ignoring me when I asked for a table for two.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked Edward even though I'm pretty sure that she had heard me clearly.

"Table for two!" I practically had to shout for her to notice me. When she did, she 'smiled' at me.

"Of course. Right this way" She led us to one of the most crowed tables' right in the middle of the room. She handed us each a menu and walked away.

To avoid talking to him, even for just a little while, I studied the menu intently.

"Do you want to share one of the bigger lunches?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine. Bella, I.."

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I cut him off and ran out of my seat. I don't know why I was acting like this. I knew that we needed to talk, but now that we had the opportunity, I didn't want to hear it. To hide the fact that I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, I stayed there for a good three minutes before I walked back to the table. There was food already waiting for us one I got back and remembered that he knew what I like to eat here.

"Thanks for ordering." I said once I sat down.

"No problem." And then came the awkward conversation. "So, are we going to talk about this?"

I nodded.

"Okay. This whole Heidi thing was a ploy to try to get us back together. When she realised that I didn't want her anymore, she tried to find another way to get you out of the picture. So she lied and said that we had a child together. It's not mine. It's some guys called Brandon."

I honestly didn't believe a word of this. But instead of saying anything, I just said..

"Okay."

"Okay you believe me?" he asked, not really believing that I would believe him so easily.

"Look, right now I don't know what to think and what to believe. The girls aren't talking to me, I think that Emmett thinks that he is in love with me and I am basically homeless. Can we just be work colleagues?"

"We can't even be friends?"

I shook my head. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you back at the office." I practically ran out of the cafe before I burst into tears. But once I got inside my car, I started to cry. I cried for a good two minutes before my phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice calling. I picked it up, taking her calling me as a good sign after two weeks of not talking to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bells."

I didn't say anything for fear of crying again.

"You still there?"

"Yes." I said in between sobs.

"I've talked to Rose and she agreed to meet up and talk about things."

I tried to get my breathing under control before I tried to answer her. "Alice, I'm really busy at the moment. Can you call me later? Thanks." I hung up before she had a chance to respond.

This really was a horrible day. Edward wanting to fix things, Emmett telling me that he loved me and now Alice and Rose wanted to be friends again.

Part of me just wanted to call the office and tell them that I wasn't feeling well and was going home. But I knew that I just had to suck it up and just go back to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I threw myself into work as soon as I got back and glared at anyone who tried to disrupt me. I kept glancing at the clock every two seconds willing time to go faster so that I could leave. I guess the fact that I kept staring at the clock caught the attention of Edward because when I looked up, he was standing in my doorway. I glared at him but he wouldn't leave.

I sighed. I knew that I would have to acknowledge him otherwise he would not leave me alone. "What can I do for you?"

"Come to dinner with me. We won't talk about the giant elephant in the room. I just want to hang out with you again. I miss you."

"I can't." I lied.

"Okay. When can you come to dinner?"

"Are you sure that going to dinner is a good idea?" I asked.

"Yes."

I groaned and put my head on my desk. Why was he being so persistent? "If I agree to diner, will you leave? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Okay. No to going out." He said.

I looked up. I was instantly suspicious. He never let things go this easily.

"I'll just come over to your house." He said and walked away. It took me a moment to realise what he just said.

"Wait! Edward!" I yelled, hoping that he would come back into my office. Ten seconds later, when he wasn't standing in my doorway, I got up and walked into his office.

"You can't come. I live in a hotel at the moment, remember?"

"He looked up from whatever he was reading before I came in. "That's fine. What hotel are you staying at?"

I gave him the name of my hotel. "Are you really going to come up to my room?"

"No. I'm going to pick you up and you're coming over to my house. And I really can't stand the thought of my friend staying at a hotel, so you're going to be living with me. In my guest room."

He knew that I was about to argue with him, but he cut me off. "You'll stay with me until the girls invite you back, or until I help you find a suitable apartment for you."

I sat on his sofa and tried my hardest not to cry. This was the first time in weeks that anyone has been this nice to me. Even the woman in Starbucks was giving me attitude the other day.

"Why are you being so nice Edward? I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"Well, I guess that this is my way of trying to make amends for what happened. And because you are my friend."

I stood up, walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much." I mumbled into his suit jacket. We stood there hugging for a good two minuted before we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We looked over and saw Emmett standing awkwardly in the doorway.

I untangled myself from Edward and told him to come and pick me up around seven. He just nodded and motioned for Emmett to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

I was now looking forward to the rest of my day because I now had something else to do rather than spend another lonely night in a hotel room.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I knew that as soon as Emmett sat down, he would instantly ask about Bella.

"Are you guys back together?" And there it is.

"No. I just asked her to live with me for a while until she starts talking to the girls again or until we find an apartment for her."

"Is this just some ploy to make her fall in love with you again?"

"No." I lied. I was truthfully hoping that she would begin to trust me again and became good friends. And as time progressed, maybe we could be together again... No. I would not get ahead of myself.

"Well you better not. She was pretty upset about what happened the first time."

"Why do you care?" I yelled. "And why does everyone else have to become involved in my relationship with Bella?"

"Because we care for and love both of you. And when one of you are miserable, the other person is too, and it puts the rest of us in a bad mood."

I knew he was right. But I didn't really care. I just wanted her back. "On a different note, I called you here today to discuss work related business." After that, there was no more talk of Bella.

x-x-x-x-x-

At exactly seven, I was standing in the doorway of Bella's room waiting for her to finish gathering everything she needed to move in with me. I knew that it was just a temporary situation, but I was honestly hoping that she would actually move in permanently.

"Bella, are you done yet?"

"YES!" She yelled out before walking out of the bathroom with two makeup bags.

"Got everything?"

"Yup."

"Are you excited?"

"To be living somewhere other than a hotel room? Yes I am."

Once we made it to where I parked my car, I told her that we would need to make a detour.

"Why?"

"Because I just wanted to grab some things that would make you feel at home. Be right back." I said and walked out of the car leaving a curious looking Bella behind. I pretty much ran through the supermarket trying to grab everything that I knew she liked. I knew that she loved chocolates (what girl didn't?), I got bags and bags of sweets, chips, various dips and a big cheesecake. I then ran to the video store right next to the supermarket to grab a movie that would hopefully take her mind off the situation. When everything was purchased and paid for, I walked back to the car and packed things inside.

"What's all this? You could feed an army with the amount of food you bought." Bella said.

"This is all for you. Tonight, we're going to eat all things that are bad for us, watch a movie and pass out on the couch due to the massive quantity of food we have consumed. Sounds good?" I asked her.

"Sounds great."

x-x-x-x-x-x

After all the food was consumed and the movie was finished, I showed Bella to her new room so she could get comfortable and I could fix the bed for her. When that was done, I showed her where everything was in the bathroom, I gave her a tour of my apartment, well everything but my bedroom, that would be too weird, and walked her back to her room.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thanks again for everything." And kissed me on the cheek. She then walked into her room and shut the door. I stood there contemplating what would happen if I stayed with her in bed until she fell asleep. She would probably be completely freaked out by that suggestion, so I walked back to my room to read for a while knowing that I couldn't get to sleep knowing that Bella was in the other room. But as soon as the clock read two in the morning, I decided to put the book away and go to bed. When I was half asleep, half awake, I heard my door open. I looked up and saw her standing in my doorway.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your bed?"

I didn't say anything. I just pulled back the covers and patted the space I made for her. She walked over and lied down, wrapping her legs around mine to keep warm I suppose, considering her legs and feet were freezing.

I kissed her on the forehead and wished her a good night. She didn't reply. She was already snoring softly.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Reviews are the best kind of present... ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Bella's Point Of View**

"No. This apartment is disgusting." I rolled my eyes. Ever since he started helping me look for a new apartment two months after moving in with him, he always claimed that every one we looked at was not suitable for me. A month of apartment hunting with Edward was driving me crazy.

"Why not? It's a reasonable size and price, plus it close to work, a Starbucks and my favourite store." I argued.

"Those are not the most important factors that you should consider when buying an apartment Bella." He said rolling his eyes.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to permanently move in with you. You seem to have no problem with your apartment!" I whisper/yelled at him. I didn't want the other three people looking at the apartment thinking that I was crazy.

"That would actually be a great idea." He smiled. And that was when it hit me.

"You would actually let me live with you? Permanently?"

"I don't see why not. You'd have to pay half the rent and help with the groceries, but I would love to live with you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Seriously?"

"I've always wanted a roommate and if it'll help a friend out..." A friend? I thought that in the last three weeks we had spent together, we were a little more than friends. I mean all the intimate dinners, the flirting, the sharing a bed. Just for sleeping.

"Do you want to go get a coffee before we head home?" I asked. I really didn't feeling like drinking a coffee, I just wanted a more private place to talk to him about what was going on.

"Sure." We thanked the previous owner for letting us look around and walked over to his car. When he shut the door her turned around in his seat to look at me.

"Bella, you don't have to necessarily move in. It was just a suggestion. If you want, I can still help you find an apartment."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm done looking for apartments with you." He laughed. "But moving in?"

"Bella, yes or no?" He said angrily.

"Can I just think about it some more?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and parked the car. I waited for him to walk over to my side of the car to open my door, the way he usually does, but instead, he walked straight into Starbucks. What was with his sudden mood swings? I got out of the car and walked in to find him waiting in the line. I walked over to him to give him my order. He nodded. I tried to find a table, but it was almost impossible due to the fact that it was nearly lunch. I finally found one next to the window. I sat down and waited for him.

"Here's your coffee." He said and put it down with a little too much force. It spilled all over the table and me. "Edward!"

"Sorry." He said handing me a napkin. He didn't sound very sorry.

"What is with you? You were fine two minutes ago and now you're all mad and annoyed. What happened?"

"Sorry. It's just, I really wanted you to move in."

"Well you could have just said that instead of getting an attitude!" I said while wiping at my shirt with a napkin. The stain wouldn't budge. Damn. It was one of my favourite shirts.

"I realise that now. It's just that I don't only want you to move in with me. I'd like to give us another go."

"Give us another go?" What was he trying to say exactly? And why wouldn't the stain come out?

"Begin dating again?" He made it sound like a question. I stopped wiping my shirt to look at him.

"Even after everything?"

"Yup. Forget about all that happened. Let's start fresh." He held his hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Edward."

I stared at his and then at him. Was I really able to forget everything that happened? He didn't even give me a proper explanation as to what happened with Heidi. All he said was that she was trying to break me and Edward up. But, I really did love the guy and the relationship was good up until the whole wedding thing...

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella." I said and shook his hand. The biggest smile broke across his face at the fact that I agreed to be his girlfriend. God, I sounded like I was in seventh grade again.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" I asked while sipping in my coffee. Actually, a Danish would go perfectly with the coffee right now.

"We should go on a proper first date. I get to pick you up, bring you flowers and chocolate and everything else that comes with a first date." He looked so happy right now. I don't know why we hadn't gotten back together sooner.

"That's a great idea, but you can't pick me up if we live together."

"Sure I can. Tonight, you get ready in the guest bedroom and I'll pick you up from there. Be ready by 7. I'll make reservations and everything. I'm so glad you agreed to this. You know what, let's go buy you an outfit for tonight. My treat." He was practically bouncing in his seat, he was so excited.

"You don't have to do that." Him paying for everything was a bit much.

"Fine. You pay for the dress, I'll pay for the shoes." A man who encourages me to buy shoes and offers to pay for them? Obviously a keeper.

"Fine. Let's go shopping!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took about two and a half hours, but I was finally satisfied with the outfit I put together. And Edward was a saint for putting up with me the entire time. The final outfit consisted of a pair of dark Citizens of Humanity jeans and a white cowl-neck top. Edward was not allowed to look at my outfit. I wanted it to be a surprise for out date. When the outfit was done, we went to the shoe department. And once again, I was overwhelmed by choice. Half an hour later, I finally decided on a pair of YSL tribute sandals in a beautiful purple. (I had the perfect bag at home that would go perfectly with the entire outfit. (links on my profile). True to his word, he paid for the shoes. I felt bad. They were kind of expensive. He reassured me by telling me that I would wear them with everything. He obviously didn't know about my little shoe addiction. And I would make sure not to tell him.

When I asked him about what he planned to wear, he told me that he didn't feel the need to buy another outfit when he had plenty at home. I glared at him until he realised that he made me feel bad for needing another outfit. He said that it was a girl thing and that he completely understood. He did have a younger sister.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked eagerly.

"You will just have to wait and see. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He said winking at me.

"You know that I hate surprises Edward!" I whined.

"Trust me, the surprise will be worth it."

I spent the rest of the ride home sulking in my seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once we got home, and Edward still hadn't told me where we were going, I went up to the guest room to begin getting ready. I showered and washed my hair all the while thinking about various styles that I could wear my hair tonight. When I got out and dried my hair, I put it up in rollers, put on a robe and went downstairs to grab a bottle of orange juice.

"Hey there little lady." He said from the couch.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked him. There was about an hour and a half left until our date. Did her really not need that much time to get ready?

"Nope. All I have to do is put a pair of pants and a shirt on and I'm all good." He said turning around to face me.

"Okay." I said turning to walk back to the guest room.

"What are those things in your hair?" He asked, pointing to the curlers.

"They're curlers. The old fashioned ones."

He stood up and walked over to me. "Well, you look might sexy in your rollers." He said while trailing kisses up and down my neck.

"Stop. I have to continue getting ready. I'll see you in an hour and a half." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Fine. I don't understand why you have to go to all this trouble when you look gorgeous just the way you are." He yelled while I was making my way back to the guest room.

"Because you made the effort to take me out for a nice dinner." I yelled back before shutting the door to continue getting ready.

When my hair was sufficiently curly, I went on to do my makeup. I never really liked wearing the stuff, but I made the effort anyway. I started with some of my YSL Touche Eclat concealer. That stuff was magic. Got rid of all my dark under eye circles and covered my pimples. I then went on to foundation, blush, mascara, a little bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner. I completed the look with a swipe of my favourite lip balm. I smacked my lips together and looked at my reflection. I looked good.

Smiling to myself, I walked over to my shopping bags and pulled out the pair of jeans. They really flattered my shape and this made me happy. Next, I pulled the top over my head, making sure that the curls stayed intact. I put the shoes on my feet, making sure not to smudge my newly painted toes and packed all that I could into my giant bag to make it appear full. I added my four leaf clover necklace, a couple of beige coloured bangles and a simple pair of pearl earrings. Just as I was putting the earring into place, there was a knock at the door. I smiled at the fact that he really did want to pick me up for our date even if we lived in the same house. I opened that door and there he was, looking gorgeous in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Hi." He said, holding out a bouquet of lilies and a box of my favourite Godiva chocolate.

"Hi yourself." I answered back, taking the flowers and chocolates off his hands.

"Ready to go?" He asked while walking over to the bed to retrieve my jacket and help me put it on.

"Yes I am. Still not telling me where were going tonight?"

He shook his head and walked me to his car. But when we got into the garage, there was no car to be seen. Just a long black limousine.

I turned to look at him. "You got us a limo?"

"Sure. Only the best for our first date." He said smiling and helping me into the back while the driver held the door open. When we were comfortably seated I found that there was another bouquet of roses waiting for me.

"Roses again? Exactly how much money did you spend on roses?"

"Don't worry about it." He said handing the flowers over to me. They smelled beautiful.

We spent the remainder of the drive talking about random things and me asking him where we were going.

"Patience Bells. Trust me you'll love it."

When the car stopped, he got out first and walked over to open the door for me. When I got out, I was speechless.

"I can't believe you did this Edward." I squealed and hugged him a hard as I could.

"I'm glad you like it Bells."

"Like it? I love it. Best date ever already." I said and kissed him on the cheek."

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was so bored! How many outfits could one person try on before finding the 'perfect' outfit? I usually found one thing I liked, try it on and bought it. This was ridiculous! She had about ten different outfits in the changing room. And every time I asked her to show me one, she yelled at me saying that she wanted me to wait until the actual date so the outfit would have the intended 'wow' factor on me. Whatever that meant. All I knew now was that she was possibly worse than Alice on one of her shopping expeditions.

Two and a half hours later, she emerged from the dressing rooms and headed over to the counter to pay for her purchases. I tried to get a sneak peak at what she bought, but she hit me before I could see too much. All I saw was that the top was pretty low cut. Nice.

Next, we went to the shoe department where we spent another half an hour deciding on the perfect pair of shoes to go with her perfect outfit. She finally decided on a pair of really high, sexy purple heels by some YSL brand? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that they were really quite expensive. But I did promise to buy her the shoes. What makes her happy makes me happy.

Once she was happily shopped out, we went back to our house so she could get ready. And when I wanted to see her get ready, she pushed me out of her room. What was I going to do until she was ready for our date? I decided to grab a beer and leftover Chinese takeout and ate on the couch.

A little while later, she padded into the kitchen wrapped in a robe and had her hair wrapped around there little weird looking things. But she looked really sexy. I had no idea why she spends so much time with makeup. She was gorgeous just that was she was. And I told her that, but she pushed me away and ran upstairs to continue getting ready.

As soon as I sat down on the couch, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw that the flowers I had ordered had arrived. I signed for them and put them in a vase of water until I gave them to Bella. With the other flowers, I took a bouquet and put it in the limo I had hired for our date. And with 45 minute left for our date, I drove down to the park, where we were having our date, and put the flowers around the blanket I had set down right next to the children's playground. I decided to do the date here because this was where we had a semi-date. And now I wanted to do the real thing here. I also set out a few candles and matched nearby to light when we got here. I tipped the man I put in charger to look after the area I set up to make sure that everything was still here when we came. I got back into my car and drove home.

I walked upstairs and into out room, yes our room. We were sharing a bed after all, and got ready with twenty minutes to spare. That was enough for me. I showered, shaved and got dressed. With five minutes left, I walked into the kitchen and took the flowers out of the vase and walked to the guest bedroom door. I knocked and when she answered, I was speechless. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hi." I said and handed her the chocolates and Godiva chocolates I bought her that I knew were her favourite. Once I helped her into her jacket, I didn't want her freezing to death, and come to think about it, she was a little overdressed. But I would take her somewhere proper to eat after our little picnic.

I walked her to the limo which she complained about. I just told her that she deserved the best for our date and handed her the flowers I left in the limo for her. As usual, she asked me exactly how much I paid for everything. I told her not to worry.

When we finally got to our destination, I opened the door for her and it was her turn to be speechless. There were candles everywhere, flowers galore and a delicious looking feast set out on the blanket. I walked with her over to the food and sat down pouring her a glass of wine. We clinked glasses together and took a sip.

"Thank you for all this Edward. But you could have made me wear a more appropriate pair of shoes. There are new and are now covered in mud." She whined.

I took another sip of the wine. Again, it was one of Bella's favourites. "Don't worry. I'm taking you somewhere else after this. For desert. And if you're still hungry, you can order." I said and opened the basket to pull out some chocolate dipped strawberries, mini sandwiches and various other finger foods. Good thing that I really did make a reservation. This would not fill us up.

When we finished eating all there was in the basket, I lead her back into the limo and gave the driver directions to Bella's favourite restaurant, Babbo. Little did she know that I rented the entire restaurant for us. I hope she didn't object to this. And I hoped she didn't ask me how much this cost. I was scared that she would freak out. Again, once we arrived, I walked over and opened the door for her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Thanks you." She said and kissed me.

"Wait until we get in to thank me." I said leading her into the restaurant.

When we walked in, there were more flowers and candles all over the place. I heard her gasp.

"It's beautiful. I just hope that this doesn't annoy the other people here." She said looking around. "Speaking of, why is it so empty for a Friday night?"

"I may have rented out the entire restaurant for tonight."

"Seriously? Wow. You really did go all out." I laughed and lead her to the best table right I the middle of the room, which was decorated with even more rose petals and candles. Once we sat down, the waiter came over and took our drink orders. I ordered done of their best bottles of champagne. The waiter nodded and went to get the bottle. I turned to look at Bella. God she looked beautiful in the candlelight. And I was turning into one of those men I hate.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed. "Thanks. So do you. I'm glad we gave this another shot. I really did miss you."

"I missed you too baby." I got out of my seat and hugger her."Too soon to say I love you?" I whispered in her ear.

"No. I love you too. Even when we were broken up. Sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"It's okay. We're over it." I said and walked back to my seat just in time for the waiter to pour us a glass of champagne. As for the food, she got the gnocchi and I got the spicy calamari.

We ate and talked and when the plates were cleared, I gathered the courage to do something that I had been planning to do all night. Ask her to marry me again. It might be too soon, but I was more than happy to wait until she was ready. This ring was a little less flashy than the first to symbolise a new beginning of sorts. At least that's Alice told me. This time it was just a simple platinum band with a reasonable sized diamond that Alice picked up. She couldn't be more excited for me.

"Bella, I know that we've only been living together for three weeks and we only just began dating again, but you're really special to me and I love you. Will you marry me? Again?" I got out of my seat on kneeled on one knee. "I know this is sudden, but I will wait until you decided to get married." She looked from me to ring and back to me.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes as best as she could when she had tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I'll marry you Edward Cullen." She got out of her seat and hugged and kissed me. I couldn't believe that she agreed! This time the wedding would be perfect. Small and personal with Alice helping her find the dress, the flowers the reception venue, everything. But the best part was the fact that she was going to be my wife.

"Thank you." I said into her hair. This truly was the perfect date.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who took the time to review. Hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even better new year. (Three days ahead, but whatever ;)) Only a few chapters left until the end. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Come on baby."

"No."

"Do it for me? Please?" He asked, skimming his nose down my neck.

"Um..." I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought when he did that. "Do what exactly?"

"Just go talk to them. Order some drinks, share a salad and just be friends again. It's quite sad that I'm your only friend right now." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" I looked up at him.

"That wasn't even that hard. You're just a wimp." I sighed. I knew that this time would eventually come. I had to make amends with Alice and Rose as I really want them to be part of my wedding. We have been talking about getting married since we were old enough to pin pillow cases to our heads and play wedding day. And we have grown up together. We were practically sisters.

"Fine." I just couldn't believe that he went behind my back to get me to talk to them. I shouldn't even be here. The last time they talked to me, Rose called me a whore and Alice kicked me out.

"Thatta girl! I'll come back and I'll take you shoe shopping. Deal?"

"You know me too well." I laughed and hugged him. The next few hours were going to be hell. He kissed my forehead and walked out. I, on the other hand, took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

Rose and Alice were in the middle of a conversation when I sat down and they stopped and stared at me. Thankfully, the waitress chose this moment to take my order. I really wasn't in the mood for food, but I definitely needed some red wine in my system before I talked to them.

They were still staring at me silently when the waitress put down my glass of wine. I decided to say something to at least get the conversation going.

"Hi. So, how are you guys?" I said, smiling nervously.

Still nothing.

"So Alice, how is school going? Have you done any more fashion shows?"

Still nothing.

"Come on girls, give me something. I feel like a loser here." I said smiling, hoping that once they saw that I was in a good mood and looked like I wanted to be here, they would begin to respond to my attempts at a conversation. I took a sip of my wine.

"You really expect me to sit here and talk to you after what you did to me?" Rose asked.

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault, I mean, Emmett wa..."

She didn't let me finish. She just stood up, drained the rest of her drink and left the restaurant.

"Well, that went well." I mumbled, taking a sip of my drink.

"Don't worry Bells. She'll get over it." Alice comforted me, putting her hand on mine.

"I'm not so sure. Did you not see the look she gave me?"

"Look. I'm not taking sides, but what you did wasn't right, BUT!.." she cut me off before I had a chance to say anything. "She has to get over it soon. And she will. Just give it time."

I didn't want to be here anymore, so I lied and told Alice that I had somewhere to be and that Edward was picking me up. Since we didn't get anything to eat, she declined my offers to pay of the drinks. While she went to go visit the bathroom, I quickly texted Edward telling him to pick me up. Ten minutes later, I was in his car, driving home.

"How did it go?" He asked me, sounding worried.

I groaned in response.

"That bad huh?" He asked, patting my shoulder.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to hide under the covers and never come out." I said and turned to look out the window.

"What about the shoes I promised?"

"Screw the shoes."

"Wow. This is serious. How about this? When we get home, I'll run you a bath and I'll make dinner. Sound good?" Yum! Edward making food in an apron? Even more appetising than the food.

"Fine." When we got home, I practically ran up to our room and changed into my dressing gown, waiting for Edward to come up and run me the bath. While he set it up, he sent me downstairs for a glass of wine that he left me on a table, along with a note and a wrapped gift. I picked up the note which read:

"_For my darling Bella,_

_ Since you and I are meant to be,_

_ I want you to remember me,_

_ Not as the jerk I was but as the man I aspire to be,_

_ You deserve the world and more but I'll start with these."_

_p.s. I love you, but this was all Alice...the poem, not the love part..._

I pulled the bow off the tiffany blue box and nestled in the velvet was a pair of the most gorgeous diamond flower shaped earrings. (Link on profile.) I smiled to myself and took another sip of the wine. I sat on one of the stools and began flipping through one of the magazines I left on the kitchen island this morning. I was about halfway through both the wine and the magazine when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"What are you doing baby?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Reading. You took forever in the bathroom!"

"You'll love what I set up for you. By the way, what did you think of your gift?"

I turned around in his arm and kissed his cheek. "I love them. And while I want to interrogate you about the cost of these diamond earrings, I won't, because I love you and the poem was lovely. I'll have to thank Alice."

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." He pulled my up from my seat and walked with me up to our bedroom. He opened the door, and the entire bath was filled with bubbles, there were candles in every corner of the bathroom and rose petals scattered everywhere. "Is it too cheesy?" He asked while I just stared around the room. The things this man did because he loved me. When I hadn't answered his question a minute later he asked me if it was not cheesy enough.

"No. It's perfect. In a cheesy way." I stood and kissed him. "Thank you." I stripped in front of him and stepped into the tub. It was heaven. I opened my eyes just in time to see him leave. "Wanna join me?" He stopped and looked like he was really considering it. "Big tub, little person..." I trailed off suggestively.

"As much as I would love that, I have work to do. But relax and enjoy. There are macaroons right by the tub. I love you."

After I consumed all of the macaroons, now I had to work out even more to fit into my future wedding dress, I rested my head against the tub and relaxed. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the tub and into bed. The last thing I remembered was Edward kissing me goodnight before I fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now that I knew that Alice was talking to me and helping Edward write poetry, I decided that she was halfway to friends with me and so I decided to ask her if she wanted to help me find my wedding dress. I picked up the phone and made the call, only to hang up when Rosalie answered. Damn. They had caller ID too. I called back, and prepared myself to talk to Rosalie when, thank god, Alice answered.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella."

"Hey. Did you just call?"

"Yeah, I did. But I heard Rose answer and she's still mad at me..."

"Yeah, I get it. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you this at lunch yesterday. I'm getting married. To Edward." I had to hold the phone away from my ears before I became deaf.

"Oh my god! I knew that you guys were destined to be together! When's the date? Where's the reception? Do you have a dress? Who's going to be the bridesmaids? What are the colours? Oh have you heard..."

"Alice! Breathe."

"Sorry. You know how I get when we talk about weddings. What did you call for?"

"Will you help me find a dress?"

She squealed. "Of course! Be ready in five minutes. I'll come pick you up. And don't worry. Rose won't know a thing!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Of course Alice took me to one of the most extravagant bridal shops around. The bridal collection at Oscar de la Renta. And, as usual, she knew exactly what I wanted. It was a simple strapless wedding dress. (Link on profile.) It was perfect. After I tried it on, and got it fitted for the first time, we went to lunch.

"You know how you asked about the bridesmaids?"

"Yeah?" She said, talking with her mouth full.

"Would you do it?"

"Of course. I love you, you know that."

"Yeah. And would you convince Rose to do it?"

"That may take some time..."

"I know. But if you could, that would be great."

"Sure. You're getting married!" She squealed. With the amount of squealing that this girl was doing, I was going to be deaf within the week.

"Now to the fun part." Alice said while rubbing her hands together like some evil villan. "Shopping of sexy lingerie for the wedding and honeymoon."

**Edward's Point of View**

Since Bella was off on some private wedding mission, I decided to go down to Tiffany's, again, to find something else to give Bella. I planned to spoil her every week until our wedding date. And I knew that she would appreciate jewellery because she didn't have much of it other than the four leaf clover she got for her 18th birthday.

When I walked in, I went directly to my favourite sales assistant, Olivia, to help me pick out another piece for Bella. This time, I got a little circular pendant that said 'love' on it. I paid for it and went back home to wrap it and write another note for her. I love spoiling her. She thought that I loved the fact that I had someone to spoil. Maybe she was right, but I loved her and would give her anything to make her smile.

As usual, when I finished wrapping the gift, I called Alice hoping that she would help me write something in the card for Bella. She told me to write "I love you. And now you can wear my love around your neck." That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, so I settled for an "I love you Bella. Edward." As I was about to hang up on her, she mentioned the fact that I had to find best men for the wedding. She suggested Jasper and Emmett. I mentioned that Rose, if she were there or if she would even come, would not want to see Emmett there, but in the end, Alice convinced me to do it. She was usually right about these things, so I went with it. I called the boys and invited them over for a beer. At the mention of free beer, they were at my house within five minutes.

"What's this about Eddie? Since the wifey moved in, you stopped hanging out with us. You guys break up or something?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"No. Not exactly. We're actually getting married."

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and both of them stopped mid-pull of their beers to stare at me.

"Seriously? After everything that happened this past year?" I glared at Jasper.

"Yeah. We did the whole 'forgive and forget' thing and we want to get married."

"Well, congratulations Eddie!" Emmett practically yelled and punched my shoulder which resulted in me spilling half my beer on the rug. Bella was going to kill me...

"I wanted to ask you guys something. Would you guys be my best men?"

"What's in it for us?"

"Not much. It's more of an honorary position."

They both shrugged.

"Yeah we'll do it."

We all clinked our beers and went back to watching t.v.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bella came back half an hour after the boys left carrying bags upon bags from Bergdorfs.

"You're cleaning?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because ever since I moved in, I've been doing everything you lazy man!" I smacked him on the arm.

"I clean!" I said defensively.

"Okay I believe you." She dropped her bags and walked over into the kitchen. Just as I was about to look into the bags, she walked back and took them away.

"Come on! I saw lots of lace. Now I'm curious."

"No. Not until our honeymoon." She gathered up the bags and walked to our room. I followed her, knowing that I could get her to model some of the lingerie for me. And I knew just how to do it.

"Please?" I asked her hissing her neck.

"NO."

I moved my kissed lower. "Please?"

"No."

I went even lower. "Please?"

"No?" I came out like a question and I knew that I had got my way. I pulled away from her and went into the bathroom.

"Fine!" Yes. Success!

I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom to model her outfits for me. Let's just say that we only went through three outfits before we went to bed early...

**A/N: My sister will kill me if I don't acknowledge her for the poem that Edward wrote so here it is: Thank you Vanessa! **

**I should be doing homework right now (at 12.05am) but because of all you guys, I'll up date. Me? A procrastinator? Never .**


	30. Chapter 29

**Bella's Point of View**

After we woke up, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I also needed the sustenance that breakfast provided as Alice was going to help me organise the wedding. And that girl is all about the details. We would probably be out walking for most of the day. Just as I was pulling the bread out of the toaster, Edward walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey babe. Mmmm, toast." He said, pulling a piece of bread off the plate.

I smacked his hand. "Wait to eat after we sit down!" He started to say something with his mouth full. "And don't talk with your mouth full! God, it's like I'm living with a little child!"

He swallowed. "Sorry about that. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Alice is coming to pick me up in an hour to go find a church and the reception location."

"And after all that?" He asked, taking another piece of toast of the plate.

"Nothing much. Why?" I was instantly curious. We hadn't gone out together for a while now. I spent more time with Alice than I did with my own fiancé.

"I was thinking that we could go out to eat. You know, give you a break from cooking dinner every night." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I would love that." Just as he was leaning in to kiss me, Alice came bursting through the door, dragging me across the room and into her car before I even got a chance to say goodbye to Edward.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, for the church, I was thinking..."

"Alice?"

She looked up from the notes she was reading off. "Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

"Stop right there! It is not you job to think. That's what I'm here for." She said, patting my shoulder.

"I was kind of thinking that I'd like to get married somewhere near the beach? Right as the sun sets, barefoot with our closest friends and family watching ..." I stopped talking to look over at Alice. "What? Too cheesy?"

"No. I think it's beautiful. You know what? I'm going to continue planning this wedding with Edward. I'm going to make the location of the wedding a surprise. Don't worry; it's going to be perfect!" She then proceeded to drag me back to the car and drive me home.

"So, is he here or is he at work?" Alice asked me just as I was putting my keys back in the dish we kept on the table near the entry.

"Is who here or at work?" Edward asked, walking out of the kitchen, all sleepy-eyed and dishevelled.

"My secret boyfriend." I answered, walking up and kissing him.

"Really? And who is he?"

"You guys make me sick!" Alice called out from the living room, breaking us out of our little moment. "I need Edward! So stop making out and make him come and talk to me!"

"Don't we all need Edward?" He said winking back at me. I just glared, and went up to our bedroom. As soon as I saw the big bed, I told myself that I would just lie in bed for a little while. But when I was awoken by Edward two hours later, according to my watch, I was surprised.

"Hey" I yawned. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I wanted to let you sleep. And I just finished with Alice. Let me just say that she has big plans for our wedding. But don't worry; she made sure to keep it small and intimate."

"Mhhh, that sounds nice." I buried my head further into my pillows making Edward laugh.

"So I guess that's a no to going out?"

I lifted my head. "Going out where? Did we have plans?"

"Yeah. Dinner."

"That's fine. I can be done in an hour." I said, getting ready to get out of bed, but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. We'll order in. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him.

"No worries. And don't bother getting up. I'll set everything up downstairs. I love you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later, I walked downstairs to get a glass of water. But once I did, I was greeted with candles, roses and chocolates.

"Edward?" I called out. No answer.

"Hello gorgeous." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Wow. This is great. You didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"No trouble. Let's eat. I'm starving and the foods about to become cold."

We sat down at a table that was covered with more rose petals and a box of chocolate. Expensive chocolate.

"What did I tell you about buying me chocolate?"

He looked up from filling our glasses with, what else, but expensive wine. "To stop wasting money on something that lasts for about thirty seconds?"

"That too. But the wedding is in a month. I need to be able to fit into my wedding dress. It's very had to alter a wedding dress."

"You'll still look great."

He got up and continued to put food on the table and fill my plate with food. We ate, talked and drank until there was nothing left for us to do but go to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A Month Later...**_

"Bella, baby, hurry up! We're going to miss the plane!"

"You know, if this wedding was done the traditional way, we wouldn't be on the same flight, going to and unknown destination!" I yelled right back at him. The wedding was happening this week and I still had no idea where we were getting married. And what was even worse was that the whole family knew where we were going, but I still didn't.

"Baby, five minutes, and I swear I'm leaving without you!"

I finally finished packing. The fact that I had three luggage's filled with nothing but lingerie and bikinis was a bit odd. Sure, I had the odd summer dress and heels and sandals, but two out of those luggages were the lingerie.

"I'm here and ready to leave."

"Finally!" He said and leaned down and kissed me. "Ready to go get married?"

"Ready to tell me where were going?"

"Not yet. It's going to be a surprise."

"Yes, because you know I just love those!"

"Trust me, you'll love this one."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After three stops at three different airports, I was becoming restless. I was tired, grumpy and hungry and still no closer to finding out where we were going. And I was talking out my frustration out on Edward who was talking my anger quite well, which only made it worse.

"Would you relax Bells. Trust me. All this is worth it. Now, what do I need to buy to make you less cranky?"

I looked around the food court trying to find something to eat, but everything was too greasy, or not greasy enough. "How about a fruit juice?'

"You've only had breakfast, and you want juice? Alright." Two minutes later, he was back with apple juice. I thanked him and downed the thing in ten seconds flat. I just hoped that it would make me less cranky.

After they announced that our plane was now boarding, we make out way back for another few hours on a plane. I swore that I would never fly again.

Another twenty minutes flew by and we were finally ready to land. That was around about the time he decided to wrap a blindfold over my eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise, remember?"

"I just want to go to the hotel and sleep! Just show me where we are!"

I had to wear the blindfold until we got to the hotel. Once there, he pulled it off.

"Well, what do you think?"

I took in all of my surrounding. "Oh my god! Its beautiful.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: After two email telling me that I've posted the same chapter twice, here is the actual chapter that was meant to be posted. Thanks to hilndgirl and Amdejong for letting me know.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I knew that I wanted our wedding location to be special, and Alice was just the person to help me find the location. A romantic beach in an exclusive area. I wanted only the best for my Bella. And then it hit me, or more specifically, Alice. The Maldives. She snatched the computer off me and Googled it. It was beautiful, and the perfect place to get married. The only problem? All the hotels were booked out. The solution? Alice knew the managers of one of the more prestigious hotels and managed to snag us their room in the hotel. I was one step closer to marrying the woman I loved.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next step in this plan was to inform my family about the location of the wedding and to tell them to keep it a secret from Bella. I also had to tell Bella's family about the wedding. The only negative about that was the fact that I hadn't even asked her Dad for permission to marry her. That made me nervous. So one night, while Bella was showering, I took her phone and looked up the number for her parent's house back in Forks. I waited until she was asleep to call. I took a deep breath in and hit the call button.

"Hello?" Answered a female voice.

"Hi, it's Edward. How are you Mrs. Swan?"

"Oh, hello darling! How are you?" I'm glad she still remembered me from the week visit me and Bella did a few months ago.

"Good. I was just wondering if Mr. Swan was in."

"You do know that you can call us Renee and Charlie right?"

"Sorry Renee. I was wondering if _Charlie_ was in."

"Sure. Give me a sec." I had to keep the phone away from my ear while she yelled for her husband to come to the phone. I heard some grumbling and my name before I heard his voice.

"Hi Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Sir. I know that I'm going about this the wrong way, since I've already proposed to Bella and she said yes..." I had to stop mid sentence as I heard the loudest scream coming from the background.

"Give me the phone Charlie. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! CONGRADULATIONS!"

"You asked her and she said yes?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, we have been living together for a while now..." I cut myself off. WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?

"WHAT?"

"I mean..this was after she said yes...and I wanted to provide our family with a house.."

"SHE'S PREGNANT?"

Okay, I obviously had to backpedal a little bit...

"She's not pregnant. I asked her to marry me, she said yes, so I bought us a house. Are you okay with this?"

"Well, it's obvious that you haven't been going about it the right way, but what am I supposed to do. What done is done. When's the wedding?"

"Um, that's another reason I'm calling. It's in a month."

I heard a sigh come through the phone. "Well, we'll be there. But you better treat her right. If you don't, I will hunt you down and hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. And it's Charlie."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A month later...**_

After all the flying, and stopping and flying again, it was a relief to finally make it to the Maldives. What was even better was the expression on Bella's face when she took in her surroundings.

"I suppose that this was what you were after when you mentioned beach wedding?"

"It even better. Oh my god, how did you do this? And more importantly, how much did it cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you like it. What do you want to do now? Dinner? Shop? Sleep?"

She started to yawn. "Sleep sounds good right about now."

"Alright. Let's show you to our room."

Once we walked into the room, only then did I realise just how big the suite was.

"It's amazing! I can't believe that you did all this for me. I love you!"

"Do you know what's even better? The fact that our family arrive in two days. So we have two more days together before Alice storms in to take you away."

"I can live with that"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As promised, the family arrive two days later. Which also meant that Alice really did take Bella away from me to get her ready for the wedding, because it was bad luck to see each other the day before the wedding.

I was sitting in bed all excited about the face that Bella would be my wife in just a few short hours. I could not wait.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was having a wonderful dream about our honeymoon when Alice was pulling me out of bed.

"Wake up Bridie! We have to get ready! We have so much to do!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Never." She lifted me out of bed and took me into the bathroom. "Now shower and we'll deal with the rest later. GO!"

I stepped into the shower and washed by hair. When I got out, I was met with two men, who according to Alice were the makeup artist and the hair stylist, when in reality, they looked like two burly security guards. But when I got to know them, they were actually quite nice. Their names were Jon and James. Both their boyfriends were overseas and were trying the long distance thing, which according to Jon, wasn't going so well for them.

When hair and makeup were done, Alice helped me into my dress. Just as the last buttons were fastened, my mum burst through the door, all tears and excitement.

"I can't believe my little baby girl is getting married!" She bawled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"I'm so happy for you. You and Edward are perfect together."

"I know Mom."

Just as we were about to continue the conversation, Emse came in and ushered my mother away to get her seated. It was only me and Alice, my only bridesmaid left.

"You ready? You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Ali. Yeah. Let's do this."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Waiting for the music to start was nerve wrecking. Waiting for Alice to finish walking seemed to take forever. My all my jitters were calmed when I looked at the end of the aisle and saw Edward standing there waiting for me. The man who loved me enough to pay for our family to fly down here. The man who loved me enough to buy us a house.

When it was finally my turn to walk down the aisle, I had to restrain myself from spiriting to get closer to him faster.

When Dad finally gave me away, I looked up at Edward. He looked like a man who was completely in love. And I no doubt looked the same. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. A few minutes later, we were announced as the new Mr and Mrs. Cullen. As we were walking down the aisle, we were embraced by friends and family. What surprised me was the fact that Rose was there.

"You came." I said, hugging her.

"I wouldn't miss this."

We both started to apologise to one another at the same time.

"Look, I know that this is not the right time and place to talk about this, but maybe when you get back into the city, we could grab a coffee?"

I smiled back at her. "I would love that."

"Congratulations Bells."

"Thanks."

We continued talking to the guests, until Alice waked back in and ushered us to the reception. My favourite part of the wedding!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After all the food was gone, all the wine consumed, and all the guest left, Edward and I walked back into out room.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"It feels wonderful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now let the real celebration begin!" He said while shutting the door with his foot and me bursting into a fit of laughter. Tonight was going to be wonderful.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bella's Point of View**

While the technician was giving me a guided tour of my uterus, I was trying really hard to concentrate more on seeing my baby than giving Edward dirty looks. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, everything he did seemed to annoy me. Today I was annoyed about the fact that I was craving ice-cream, and my dear husband happened to bring home the wrong flavour. After I yelled at him, he apologised and went to get the correct flavour. Only, when he came home, he bought several servers from Baskins Robins that were serving me with samples of their newest ice-cream. Needless to say he slept on the couch that night because I felt that he was patronising me for wanting a particular flavour. I was still mad today, but with the adoring looks that he was giving me, I was sure that I would forgive him any second.

"Would you like to find out the sex of the baby?" The elderly technician asked us.

"Yes"

"No"

We glared at one another. This was another thing that was annoying me. I wanted to find out the sex of the baby so I would know how to decorate the baby's room, the type of clothes I would need, things like that. And while I understood that there were such things as unisex clothes and colours that would be suitable for both girls and boys to paint the room, I was always prepared for the expected. Edward on the other hand wanted it to be a surprise. Well, in the end it will be my choice. He isn't the one that actually has to give birth to this baby, whose sex shall not be named, according to Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Was that a yes or no to the sex?" The poor woman looked confused. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be the last, but to put the woman out of her miserly, I refused to find out the sex, and threw Edward a glare for good measure.

"Yes please." I smiled. No reason for her to think I was a bitch because I gave my husband dirty looks. But then again, maybe this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence for her?

"Well, congratulations, you're having a baby girl!" Wow. How this woman could be enthusiastic about finding out the sex of someone else's baby was beyond me. But I was having a baby girl. And, oh god, I was starting to tear up. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

Looked at Edward only to find that he had a similar expression on his face.

"Oh my god baby, we're having a girl!"

"I know. Wow." He scooted his chair closer and kissed me on the forehead. The tears were now flowing freely.

"Okay. Now that everything is done, here's some tissue to help you clean up and then you're free to go." After grabbing the bundle of tissues that were handed to me and making sure that I was free of the gunk that she spread on my stomach, I strolled out of the doctor's office holding Edward's hand as we made our way to the car. Once I was in, Edward turned in his seat to look at me. I guess everything was forgiven.

"So, what do you want to do now? Go get something to eat? Visit the family? Go home and be alone?" He asked, peppering kisses all over my face and neck. How could I make a decision when he was distracting me that way?

"Can we just go home? I'm really tired, and I really want to choose the colour of the walls for our baby girls' room."

"Sure. Although I'm not letting you do any painting. Those paint fumes are horrible for both you and the baby." He was so sweet when he was concerned about the health and safety of me and the baby. But what was really annoying was the fact that he read more books about pregnancy than I did. "Any colour in particular that you were thinking of?"

I had been thinking about nothing but colours for the past week. There wasn't much else that I could do since Edward want letting me work anymore, it hurt to stand up for long periods of time, so I couldn't cook and all the daytime television shows were driving me crazy.

"I was thinking some sort of peach colour. I'm not entirely sure yet. I need sleep, and then I'll get back to you." Edward laughed as he drove into our drive way and helped me out of the car.

"All right sleepy head. Off to bed you go."

"You sound like the seven dwarfs singing after coming up from the mines."

"Practicing for our baby."

I mumbled something unintelligible before my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and after realising that I was asleep for two hours, I got up and followed the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. I didn't care what he was making, I was getting me some of that.

"Hello there." Edward smiled at me as I turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey. What are you making? It smells great!"

"Well, since you really didn't feel like cooking, I stole one of your books and found a simple recipe that even someone like me can make. Spanish omelettes." He said, putting the food on the plate and passing it to me. It was greasy and perfect. Screw weight gain. I could lose weight after the baby.

"Thanks." I said around a mouthful of food.

"You're welcome. And I also made fruit juice. Enjoy."

I sat at the food and ate my breakfast food for dinner. I looked over at Edward and realised that he was eating a salad and looking at his computer screen.

"Why are you eating a salad while I'm eating this?" Great! Now he was making me feel fat.

"Because, my dear, there weren't enough eggs left to make that for the both of us and you haven't had anything to eat for a while. You need to keep your energy up."

I knew he was lying, but it did make me feel a little better about the fact that I was eating something that wasn't very happy while he was eating a salad.

"So do you want to go pick out a paint colour now?" Edward asked looking up from the computer screen.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do today."

"Okay, go get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

I got up and put my dish in the sink and ran to the shower. Going to pick out paint colours was the most exciting thing that I've done in a while. Once I was dressed in my finest maternity clothes (read loose fitting jeans, a purple t-shirt and a simple black cardigan), tied my hair up in a bun, put on a little chapstick and went downstairs to meed Edward in the living room. He grabbed his keys, wallet and we were on our way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What about this one honey?" I asked, holding up a peach coloured paint swatch.

"Isn't it a little too, I don't know, peachy?"

I looked up at him and gave him my best 'are you serious' face.

"What? I only want the best for my baby."

"That's all fine and good, but we're starting to frustrate the sales people." I said, which stealthily pointing to the aforementioned sales person, who was trying to look for a swatch that was, in Edward's words 'less peachy'.

He kissed my forehead. "That's what they're paid to do sweetheart. And I promise that if the next colour he shows us isn't the right one, we can go home. But I'm hungry again, so we have to stop to pick up pizzas. I'll be right back." He told me as he walked away to answer his ringing phone. That was odd. He's never done that before. But maybe this was just me being paranoid.

"How's this colour Miss?" I stopped looking at Edward and saw that the sales person was holding another swatch.

"Um, its fine. Let's just hope that he approves." I laughed, pointing to Edward.

"What's so funny?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. (or as far as his arms could go with my belly.)

"Nothing. How's this colour?" I asked, taking the swatch from the sales person and holding it out for Edward to see.

"Nope. Don't like it." He gave it back to the assistant. "Thanks for the help, but we'll come back if we can't find something else. Bye." He said as he pulled me out of the store and into the car.

"That was kinda rude baby."

"Like I said before, it wasn't the perfect colour. We have to pick up the pizzas and then we'll go home so we can Google more paint colours. After picking up the pizzas, we also had to stop at the supermarket so he could pick up some drinks. And something non-alcoholic for me. So far pregnancy was not everything it was cracked up to be.

"Okay, now we can go home." He said, putting the bags in the backseat, along with the pizza. Correction. Pizzas. Come on, I know that I'm pregnant, but does he really think that I can eat four pizzas? Seriously?

"Baby, why do we have four pizzas and enough alcohol for the whole family?"

"No reason. You know that Emmett likes to pop in and out of our house. I like to be prepared. With the alcohol I mean. As for the pizza, it tastes even better the next day."

I didn't say anything, just waited patiently until we got home. As we were pulling up into the driveway, I spotted a car parked a few houses down that looked mysteriously like Alice's. I turned to Edward and pointed the car out. He passed it off as a coincidence.

We walked inside the house, him carrying the bags of booze and me holding the pizzas. I almost dropped them when Edward turned on the lights and found Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett sitting on the couches. In the dark, while the yelled out surprise.

"Um thanks, but what exactly is the surprise?"

"We have to blindfold you and take you upstairs." Alice said while walking towards me with a piece of fabric in her hands. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"Jeez Bells. I know you're pregnant, but can you please get your head out of the gutter? This is the last time I try to do anything nice."

"Fine!" I yelled. I hated surprises, but for Alice's sake, I went along with it. Because where Alice is involved, the surprises were always huge.

"Yay! Trust me, you'll love this." She put the fabric over my eyes and led my upstairs. I was scared that I would trip or fall, but I knew that Alice was a pretty strong person for her height, so I trusted her. After walking for about thirty seconds, we stopped. I went through a mental image of the house in my mind and remembered that the bathroom was around this part of the house. Had Alice renovated out bathroom? Was that the surprise?

"Okay. Ready Bella?"

I nodded.

"Okay. One, two, three. Surprise!"

She pulled away the blindfold and my guess about the bathroom was completely wrong. It was our baby's nursery. It was beautifully decorated with light peach walls, the white crib already put together, a rocking chair in the corner for the baby's feedings and little duckies painted on the walls.

"Oh my god Alice! Its amazing!"

"I knew you'd love it."

"How did you do this?"

"Edward. Why did you think he stopped for food and drinks, when you can't drink? And all that big fuss over the perfect shade of peach? That was Edward stalling. We wanted to do this for you because we love you."

I knew that I was going to start crying any second, so I was especially glad when Emmett decided to make his presence known and ruin the moment.

"I'M STARVING! CAN WE EAT?" He yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

I laughed, and walked back with Alice to the kitchen where Edward and Rose were putting the pizzas out with plates and cups, while Emmett was already onto his second slice of pizza.

I wouldn't have it any other way. I walked up to Edward and thanked him for doing all this for me. He kissed me and thanked me for his baby. We spent the rest of the night with good food, good friends and the knowledge of knowing that the nursery was done.

**a/n: sorry for not updating for more than two months. School has been crazy! If you haven't already, check out my new story, Lunch At The Tennis Club, which I think might be updated soon as well. Read and review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was getting cranky. It was now three days after her due date, and yet there was still no baby in sight. And to make matters worse, she was taking it out on me. Now don't get me wrong. I love my wife and I love our unborn baby girl, but is Bella yelled at me about not screwing the cap on soft drinks properly, I was going to jump out the window. She was currently in the kitchen complaining about that exact thing. I was in my study, hiding out. But that was no use, as she was currently walking up the stairs.

"EDWARD!" Crap. I was in trouble now. I took a deep, calming breath to avoid yelling back at her. She had reason to be angry. I didn't.

"Yes my darling?"

"Don't you 'darling' me! How many times do I have to remind you to screw the lid on bottles properly? This is the third time I've spilled coca cola all over the kitchen floor as well as my favourite top!" She pointed to a wet spot on her top to emphasise her point.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you better be!"

"Do you want to kiss and make up now?"

"NO! I'm still mad at you!" she pulled back when I tried to hug her.

"I'm sorry. What do you say we go out tonight? I know! Let's go to your favourite restaurant! I'll call and see if they have any openings." I was halfway out the room when she called me back.

"What is it?"

"I can't go out! I look like a whale! Look at me." She whined.

"You don't look like a whale. You look beautiful and happy. Just the way pregnant women should look." No matter how many times I told her just how beautiful she looks, she would never believe me saying that when she went out, she could hear other woman talking about how fat she looked. I told her that it was all in her head. That night, I slept on the couch.

"Can we just order in? Please baby?"

"I vote we go out. I'm sick of staying home, I want to go out and socialise."

"And I vote that you're an idiot! Come on! Let's stay home!"

I walked over to Bella and hugged her. I knew that if I kept this up, I would get my way.

"Baby, can we go out? You look way to beautiful to be cooped up in this house. Please?" I began to kiss her neck.

"Do we have to?" Yes! I was weakening her resolve. Success!

"Come on. You'll have fun."

She sighed. "Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready. And tonight better be good, or you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

While she was getting ready, I called the restaurant to make sure that they had a free table. Once I found out that they did, I walked up to our bedroom and started to get ready. I also walked in on Bella trying to pull on one of her favourite dresses that she was sure that she could still fit into, despite the fact that she was heavily pregnant.

"Baby, maybe you could wear that black dress I bought you last week? I haven't had a chance to see how it looks on your gorgeous figure." It was a lie. I had seen the dress on her, but I didn't want her wearing that dress that she was pulling on now, because it was expensive, and I knew that if it ripped, she would find a way to blame me for not telling her that it would fit. And if I told her not to wear it outright, she would accuse me of calling her fat. It was a double-edged saw.

She peeked out from the dress bunched around her head. "Didn't I show it how it looked when you got it for me?"

I pretended to think about it. "Nope."

She looked at me suspiciously before pulling the dress of, putting it back on the hanger and then walking into the wardrobe. I breathed a sigh of relief. She actually believed me. When she didn't come out of the wardrobe two minutes later and walked in to make sure that she was okay. What I found was her balled up in the corner crying.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled me to her and hugged me. She didn't answer my question, but was instead shaking her head.

"Baby, talk to me."

"I'm so fat!"

"No you're not." I was getting sick of this conversation. Everyone told her that she looked great.

"Yes I am. And you did see that dress. You don't want me to wear the other dress because I look fat and unattractive in it." Damn. She was onto me.

"Baby, you look great, and I only want you to wear the other dress because it looks good on you."

"Really?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears away.

"Yes. Really. Now stop crying, get dressed and let's go!"

She laughed and got up off the floor. "Yes Sir!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the restaurant, just finishing our entrees, and deciding on a main. I looked over and saw that Bella looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think the baby was just moving around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, what do you think I should order?"

I let it go. If it were something serious, she would actually make a big deal out of it. But after we experience two false alarms, she did seem to not make a big deal out of any pain she got.

I went back to looking through the menu, when my phone went off. I picked it up, motioning to Bella that it was work. I moved to a more quiet part of the restaurant and took care of the current drama that my new assistant was going through. I was just about to tell her how to fix it, when the waiter walked over to me, telling me that I needed to get back to the table now.

Bella was clutching her stomach and apologising to the other two waiters who were on their hands and kneed, wiping down the floor.

"Baby, my water just broke!"

**a/n: again, sorry for the delay in the updates. I will try to update more regularly. But thanks for being so patient. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Bella's point of view**

After an excruciating amount of time, I was finally able to hold my baby girl in my arms. The only problem was that Edward and I were having a hard time agreeing on a name.

"Whats wrong with the one we had picked out since we found out you were pregnant?" Edward asked.

"I'm not naming my child after a condiment!" I wailed.

"Fine, how about Samantha?" Edward was getting frustrated. Why was he getting so moody? I was the one that just gave birth to a 6 lbs baby.

"I don't like it."

He sighed. "Fine then. What do you like?"

"How about Naomi?"

"I don't like that."

"Jane."

"Nope."

"Carlie?"

"No Carlie here, just Emmet. How are you Bells?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Can I see her?"

I handed the baby to Edward who passed her on to Emmet.

"She's beautiful. Do you have a name yet?"

"Not yet. Bella's being super picky about what to name her. It's getting frustrating." I threw a pillow at him, which didn't even touch him. Damn my lack of sports skills. Maybe I Should have payed more attention in P.E classes…..

As the day went on, more of my family came and went. But we were still not able to decide on a name. For now, she was still baby girl Cullen.

As I was trying to get her to sleep after her feeding, I looked over to Edward who was asleep on the tiny sofa in the corner of the room. He was a truly wonderful man. He had not left the hospital in a while, wanting to spend as much time as possible with us. But I knew that he must be super uncomfortable on the little sofa, so I woke him up and told him to go home and sleep.

"Are you sure? Will you guys be okay?"

"I'm sure. You just go get some sleep. Come back in the morning."

He got up and kissed both me and our baby. "See you in the morning."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Life with a baby was completely new to me. I woke up various times throughout the night for feeding, to change her, and just to settle her down when she cried. When morning came, I was beyond tires, and almost fell asleep while feeding her. Thankfully, she was both full and sleepy before I fell asleep, and went to put her down. Being the good little baby that she was, she fell asleep the instant I put her down. She looked adorable when she slept. I ran my finger over her cheek and smiled.

"How was your night?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed and leaned into his embrace. "It was long. I had to get up, like, 20 times last night. Having a baby is not easy."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "That's what I'm here for."

"I was thinking about names last night."

"And? Did you finally decide on one?"

"Yeah. How about Emma?"

"Emma?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you not like it?"

"I love it. Its perfect. Emma Cullen."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After three days in the hospital, (I couldn't take anymore) I was finally able to come home. And I could not wait to sleep in my own bed and have some peace and quiet. Of course, my family had other ideas. They had, yet another, surprise party for me, and Emma, when we got home. Complete with pink streamers and cake. Emma was passed around from family member to family member until she decided that she'd had enough and began to wail. I took her from Emmett, who looked as if he was about to burst into tears himself, and went upstairs to her nursery to feed her. Of course, after about 10 minutes, Edward decided to join us. I looked up and smiled at him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about the party. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

I laughed. "That's okay. I saw that they came bearing gifts. All is forgiven."

"How is she?"

I looked down at Emma. "Tired and hungry. The usual."

"Why don't I put her to sleep and you go re-join the party downstairs?"

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and passed Emma to him. She made a little bit of a fuss, but eventually, settled down.

When I walked down, it seemed that most of the party had moved outside, except for Esme who was cleaning up the living room.

"Esme, please stop. You're here to enjoy yourself, I'll do this."

"Its fine. Anything to help you out with the little one. How is she?"

"Good. Edward is trying to put her to sleep. I swear, Emma will be the most spoiled little girl. She's always being held by someone."

Esme laughed. "Well, that's what happens with the first."

"Hey, where is everyone?" Edward asked, coming down the stairs.

"The party has moved outside. And apparently, they've added a barbeque."

"Cool." Was his response, and he wandered outside. I looked to Esme and rolled my eyes. Men.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once everyone left, and Esme finished helping us clean up (read: wouldn't let me clean) I went to go check on Emma, who was still sound asleep, and then went to join Edward in our room. He was already in bed, without a shirt, reading. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

Edward put the book down when I climbed into bed and made room for me in his arms.

"Happy to be home?" He asked.

I sighed. "Definitely. Hospital beds are not the most comfortable beds known to man."

He laughed. "I'd assume not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked up at him. "Do you love me enough to check in our crying daughter?"

"Hey, you're the one with the books of milk. That's your job."

I glared at him. "I went through hours of labour to bring our child into the world, and you cant do something as simple as comforting her? She's not hungry, she just wants to be held. Go do that please."

"How long is this whole 'I bought this child into the world after hours of painful labour' going to last?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'd give it a couple of years."

I started laughing at his grumbling as he got out of bed and walked into Emma's nursery. I looked at the baby monitor and smiled when I saw Edward walk over to the crib with Emma in his arms. I continued looking until my vision was blurring and before I knew it, I must have fallen asleep, because then next thing I felt was Edward wrap his arms around me.

"I love you Bella."


End file.
